Storm of Fear
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: AU Sam & Dean are twins, Cas is fully human, all are in high school. No hunting, Mary died a supernaturalfree death. Cas is new to the school & quickly becomes friends with Dean,who starts to notice odd things about Cas, like bruises on his wrists DESTIEL COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

This is set in AU where Sam and Dean are both sixteen and fraternal twins. Also their mother died a supernatural-free death so the family never started hunting.

Castiel is seventeen and just a human.

So with this knowledge in mind here we go . . . .

* * *

><p>When Sam and Dean Winchester showed up to their first day of the eleventh grade they immediately heard a couple of girls gossiping by the main entrance.<p>

"Did you hear about the new guy? Apparently he's in grade twelve and a major hottie," one told her friend as she re-applied her lip gloss while staring at herself in a compact. "Lauren says she met him working at the mall. She chatted him up, but she couldn't get much information. But apparently he's Mr. Tall Handsome and Mysterious."

"But I thought you were going to go after Dean Winchester this year?" The second girl asked.

"Well lets just say if this guy is as great as Lauren says he is she just might get herself a Sam Winchester. And you, Sasha, might get promoted to Dean."

Dean took this opportunity to walk over to the girls and stand in between them.

"Hey Nancy, having fun choosing my fate?" Dean asked casually. "Man this early? Damn I must be in demand."

Nancy rolled her eyes attempting to play it cool.

Meanwhile her friend didn't seem to get the casual memo as she just stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

Dean casually leaned over and put his hand on her chin, closing her mouth.

"God, you're so arrogant!" Nancy said angrily.

"Calm down honey, you'll get your turn," Dean told her moving a stray piece of her hair back in place.

He flashed them both his dazzling tilted smile, then turned and left before either of them had a chance to speak.

"God I hate him," Nancy said.

"You want to jump his bones right here?" Sasha asked smirking.

"Kind of," Nancy admitted.

Dean walked back over and slapped his brother on the back.

"Well Sammy, I've got to go, the cheerleaders are waiting," Dean told him.

"You are such a whore," Sam said laughing.

"Bitch," Dean said walking off.

"Jerk!" Sam called after him.

Since Sam was left alone he decided to go look for the girl he'd been crushing on for the whole last year, Jessica Moore. He was kind of like a little lost puppy dog around her, but they were really good friends. And much to Sam's dismay that was it.

He decided to look for her inside around the hallways as she didn't appear to be outside.

Sam suddenly felt a movement in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see that he had recieved a text message from Dean.

_You'd better man up and ask her out or I'll tell her for you._

The idea of Dean asking her out for him was one of Sam's worst nightmares. He knew that Dean's word choice would be similar to 'Sammy wants to get in your pants.'

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He quickly exited out of the text and turned around.

"Hey Jess!" Sam said just the tiniest bit too enthusiastic.

Jessica embraced Sam into a big hug that every guy in the hallway was jealous of.

"So what were you staring at so intensely on your phone?" Jessica questioned.

"Oh nothing, It was just Dean being . . . well Dean," Sam responded shrugging it off.

The two began to walk together and soon found themselves in an empty hallway.

"So I wanted to ask you something," Sam told her after getting the nerve up.

Just as Jess opened her mouth to respond the bell rang loudly.

"Look Sam I've got to go, my first class is on the other side of the school. I'll see you at lunch, you can ask me whatever it is then," Jessica said before running off to catch her class.

When Dean Winchester entered his first class, chemistry, the bell had just rung. He saw that most people were already sitting paired off so he sat down at one of the few empty desks near the back of the room by himself.

This suited him better anyways since science was one of his worst subjects and he had almost failed last year. He needed to stay concentrated on his work for this class because if his marks were bad then his dad takes back his car . . . well technically him and Sammy shared it, but Sam wasn't much for driving and Dean had fallen in love with the car the second he laid his eyes on it.

Several girls looked as if they were debating getting up and moving, but before any could take any action the teacher walked into the room.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Davies and I'll be your chemistry teacher for the term," A peppy older woman informed them, she didn't get any further before Dean had totally zoned her out.

"So who would like to hand out textbooks?" The teacher asked at the end of her speech.

"I'll do it Mrs. Davies," Nancy said in a fake sweet voice.

"Oh, very well dear," Mrs. Davies said, then sat down at her desk.

Nancy went around handing everyone a textbook and when she got to the last desk she handed the handsome green-eyed boy his with a slip of paper.

Dean unfolded it as soon as she left, rolling his eyes. Passing notes in class how girly, he thought to himself. He quickly read the note's contents:

_Dean, meet me at the back of the school around 4 o'clock. - Nancy._

He rolled his eyes once again, did the girl really feel the need to put his name at the start and her name at the end like he was too brain-damaged to put together who wrote it and that it was for him.

He wasn't sure if he was going to show or not, frankly he found Ms. Cheerleader to be annoyingly overwhelming in small doses. Even if she was hot he didn't think it was worth being her arm candy for the year, strictly off limits to anyone else.

His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of the classroom door closing snapped him back into reality.

He looked up to see a boy with shockingly bright blue eyes, dark hair, and dressed in a trench-coat, a pair of ripped, dark jeans, and a light grey v-neck shirt that clung to his muscles.

All of the girls' eyes were instantly on him.

Suddenly Dean noticed that he too was staring and looked back at the note, then folded it up and put it in the pocket of his leather jacket.

When he looked back up the boy was handing Mrs. Davies a slip of paper.

"Sorry I was late, I had to pick up my schedule," The boy said quietly in a husky voice.

"Class this is Castiel, he's new to the school," The teacher announced.

She then told him to grab a seat in a quieter voice.

There was an odd amount of people in the class before he had shown up so Castiel had the options of Dean, Nancy, or Sasha who were all sitting by themselves.

He walked to the back of the class and innocently asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all," Dean said shocked that he was chosen over the two cheerleaders.

"Nancy and Sasha why don't you sit together and become lab partners?" The teacher asked.

The girls quickly agreed since the only reason they had sat separately in the first place was they were both hoping for Dean to sit with them.

Castiel sat down instantly feeling slightly giddy. He knew that he could never let anyone here know that he liked men, but the sight of Dean still spread a smile across his face.

"Hey I'm Dean," Dean said with a small smile.

"Hi," Castiel responded. "I'm new here."

"I noticed," Dean told him.

Castiel noticed a certain amount of sarcasm, but he didn't think the other boy's words were meant to be harsh, just playful.

"Want me to show you around?" Dean asked.

"Sure, I guess," Castiel responded casually even though his pulse quickened at the idea.

"But I heard you were in grade twelve, so then why are you in grade eleven chemistry?" Dean asked.

"I flunked it last year," Castiel said with a shrug.

As he shrugged the sleeves of his coat were pulled slightly up and Dean could swear that he had seen bruises around each of the boy's wrists.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review. Anyways I hope you liked the story so far, please tell me if you did. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_As he shrugged the sleeves of his coat were pulled slightly up and Dean could swear that he had seen bruises around each of the boy's wrists._

His sleeves were back down before Dean could really see anything.

It must have been a trick from the shadow of his sleeve, Dean tried to convince himself. Either way bringing it up is not the way to make new friends. Maybe if he had been more sure, but he wasn't.

"So what other classes do you have?" Dean asked.

Castiel pulled his schedule out of his trench-coat pocket and handed it to the other boy. He couldn't help himself from being hyper-aware of when the two's hands made contact while passing the paper.

Dean looked down at the paper with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked suddenly embarrassed.

"Nothing, its just these are all grade eleven classes," Dean said turning to look at his lab partner.

"I flunked everything, I'm not really in grade twelve, everyone just assumed that by my age," The older teen informed him.

Before Dean could say anything the teacher walked over to their desk.

"Can we quiet down Chatty-Cathys?" She asked glaring at the pair.

The boys silently nodded their heads in unison, then quietly giggled.

The teacher just rolled her eyes and walked back to the front of the class.

Dean couldn't help but wonder why this mysterious boy had flunked all his classes last year.

He also wondered why he had been chosen as the student to have a matching schedule to the new kid. They usually had them go with one person all day so they could find their way, but why Dean? After all he was a straight D student.

His train of thought was broken as the bell rang.

"Hey Cas, lets go to math," Dean said getting out of his chair.

"Cas?" The boy responded shocked.

Dean was turning a light shade of red, "Yeah, can I call you that? I tend to make nicknames for people so . . ."

"No, its fine. It just surprised me a little, I've never had a nickname before," Except for useless bag of shit, Cas thought as he answered, but he wasn't sure that really counted.

"Really? With a mouthful like Castiel?" Dean asked with a tilted smile that made Cas's heart melt.

In fact for a small moment he had actually forgot about- No! He can't think about that here, he has to be a normal student. This guy is actually being nice, so he needs to keep his thoughts off his home life so that nothing slips out.

At the end of math class it was time for lunch.

"Come on, you're eating with me," Dean told him. "You need to meet my dorky brother, I think you two will hit it off."

"Hey!" Cas said giving Dean a look that reminded him a lot of his brother's puppy dog eyes.

Only these eyes were a beautiful shining blue, Dean thought to himself. Wait why am I thinking about this guy's eyes?

"Well I figure socially awkward plus slightly less socially awkward equals normal," Dean said.

"You aren't helping your case. And no wonder you're so bad at math!" Cas replied.

"No I'm bad because of pi! . . . Mmmm pie, lets get to the cafeteria," Dean said turning to leave.

"As soon as you admit I'm not socially awkward," Cas teased.

"Fine, you're almost as unsocially awkward as I am," Dean said acting as if it was the most difficult things he ever had to do.

"Well, I'm not so sure that's an improvement," Cas joked.

"Hey, the ladies love me!" Dean argued.

"Yes because hitting on every single girl in the school is socially normal," Cas argued. "We had a name for the guy like that at my old school, Loner Lenny."

"Well clearly he just didn't have game," Dean argued back as they walked in the cafeteria.

The first thing that he noticed was that Jess was leaning on a guy's shoulder with her arm around him.

The second thing he noticed was it wasn't Sam.

Well Sammy's going to be a bucket of fun tonight, Dean thought to himself as he walked over to the food line with his new friend.

After they got their food Dean steered them over to a table where Sam, Jess, and Steve Pergil were already sitting.

"Hey guys this is my friend Cas, he's new here," Dean explained before the two sat down.

"What does Cas stand for?" Jess asked curiously.

"Castiel," He answered quickly.

"What kind of name is that?" Steve asked not so bluntly.

"Steve!" Jess said gently slapping his chest.

Cas slightly flinched, but only Dean seemed to notice.

"No, its okay. It is pretty unique" Cas answered.

"So where'd you transfer from?" Sam asked.

I know this one, I know this one! Cas thought to himself. Dammit, I forget what I'm supposed to say.

"Don't you want to know," Cas said hoping the others would let him get away with the mystery.

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly for Cas and Dean.

That is until Dean went to go meet Nancy after Cas had left.

"Hey, you showed!" Nancy said happily.

"Don't get too excited," Dean warned her. "I'm not staying."

"How about tomorrow?" She asked in a naggy tone.

"How about never?" Dean asked. "No offence, but this really is not going to work out for us."

"You'll pay for this!" Nancy said before stomping off to her car acting like the drama-queen she truly was.

Dean just rolled his eyes and drove home.

The next day everything was going well and Dean and Cas were starting to become really good friends.

At least until 'someone' (aka Nancy) started a rumour that Dean and Cas were dating.

Dean was just walking into the cafeteria when he first heard about it.

He ignored the idiots who were asking where his boyfriend was and just went to sit at the same table as the day before.

"Where's your friend?" Sam asked Dean trying to make conversation to avoid watching Jess and Steve making out.

"He had to go get something from his locker, he should be here in a minute," Dean told him.

But he didn't show up all lunch, plus he skipped his afternoon classes.

Dean was feeling pretty worried since he was Cas's only real friend since he moved here and the wrist bruising and flinching was already bad enough.

As soon as the bell rang he ran to look for the other boy.

He checked the whole inside of school before he finally found him sitting outside against the back of the school crying.

Dean quickly rushed over, "What's wrong?"

Cas just stared at the grass silently.

"Is it the rumour?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded his head.

"Just ignore them, fighting only gives them the satisfaction of getting to you, besides we both know its not the truth," Dean said trying to comfort the other boy.

"Yeah? Well what if I want it to be?" Cas asked looking the other boy in the eyes for the first time since lunch.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! This chapter is dedicated to Cool, xXxpunkrockchickxXx, Luciel89, Escapedslave99, and Miss J for reviewing the first chapter! Also a big thanks to anybody who read the last chapter or reads this one! I'll try to update soon, I hope you guys liked it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Just ignore them, fighting only gives them the satisfaction of getting to you, besides we both know its not the truth," Dean said trying to comfort the other boy._

_"Yeah? Well what if I want it to be?" Cas asked looking the other boy in the eyes for the first time since lunch._

Dean was shocked and he felt his jaw drop.

He started thinking about their relationship and suddenly realized that if Cas liked boys he could easily see how he would have thought there was something there. After all they were joking around a lot, Dean was always like that, but Dean was also always flirting. Now that he was thinking about it, in Cas's eyes he realized it had seemed as if he was flirting.

He knew that they had hit it off immediately and even though they had only met the day before there was something about each that made the other one feel comfortable.

Cas couldn't stand looking at that face any longer. It was clearly covered in shock, unable to understand. He decided to get up, then ran off into a group of trees.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts, although he knew he had to come back to them later. He quickly ran after Cas, who had run surprisingly fast, but when he got to the trees there was no sign of him.

Shit, Dean thought to himself, my reaction must have scared him off.

Dean ran around the school to go grab his car, but was blocked by Nancy.

"I told you so," She smirked at him.

"Honestly, this is not really a good time," Dean said, trying to get past her to the door unsuccessfully.

"I mean no wonder you had to reject me if you're with the new guy," Nancy said in a falsely innocent voice.

"No, I rejected you because you're a bitch!" Dean growled. "And besides you do realize with your little rumour I'd rather go gay than be with you?"

"You really shouldn't yell, you know," Nancy said pretending to be hurt. "After all I was just trying to help! I've heard its hard to come out of the closet!"

Dean flipped her the finger then physically picked her up and put her down on the sidewalk, then got in his car and drove off.

When Dean got home he instantly ran upstairs and knocked on his twin's door.

"Sam I need your laptop!" He yelled through the door.

"Well that's nice, but maybe you should get your own if you need one so bad," Sam told him opening the door.

"I just need to check one thing honestly," Dean begged.

Something in Dean's expression made Sam agree.

Dean instantly walked over to the computer where goody-two-shoes had it open to his homework.

"Seriously, you're doing your homework the second you get home?" Dean asked.

"So what? Just hurry up," Sam responded defensively.

Dean quickly opened an internet window, then went to the online phone-book.

He had seen on Cas's schedule yesterday that his last name was Hallert.

Dean desperately hoped there was only one Hallert in the area and to his luck there was. He quickly made a memo of the address in his phone.

"Hallert? Isn't that your new friend's last name?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm," Dean muttered exiting out of the internet window and vaguely nodding his head.

"Why are you looking up his address?" Sam asked, sounding as though he too had heard the latest scoop at school today.

"He forgot his textbook at school and we have homework," Dean said. "I'll let you and _your_ homework spend a little _quality time_."

Sam just rolled his eyes, "Well aren't you Mr. Good Samaritan?"

Dean just ignored him and went back to his car.

He looked back at the address again before he began to drive.

He knew this street, wasn't it in the poor part of town? Dean quickly snapped out of the thought, if Cas was poor it wasn't his fault.

When he got to the address he got out of his car, slightly nervous of seeming like a stalker.

Before he knocked on the door he heard a man yelling so he peeked through the window, which had its blinds open.

"I heard you skipped half the fucking day you little shit!" The man, who Dean assumed was Cas's dad yelled.

"I'm sorry," Cas let out in a quiet, high-pitched voice looking like he was bracing himself for something.

"Yeah you will be!" His dad yelled before punching Cas in the face, hard.

Suddenly Dean thought coming over hadn't been the best idea, but he couldn't leave Cas there alone.

He waited a few seconds before knocking on the door.

Cas opened it trying to act normal, hoping Dean hadn't seen.

"Dean what are you doing here?" He asked back to his normal tone.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Dean asked.

"Dad I'm going out!" Cas called into the next room.

"If you're leaving now don't come home tonight!" The man growled.

Cas walked out the door and slammed it behind him then looked at Dean blushing.

After the two got in the car Dean began to drive.

"So what the hell was that?" Dean asked when he realized that Cas wasn't going to say anything.

"It's nothing, he was just a little mad," Cas muttered under his breath.

"That didn't look like a little mad," Dean told him. "And I know it wasn't just a one-time thing." With that Dean pulled up one of Cas's sleeves slightly showing the bruising on his wrists. "And I saw you flinch when Jess hit Steve playfully."

Cas sat there silently for a few minutes before deciding on a topic change, "So why did you come over?"

"Because you ran away before I had a chance to respond," Dean told him.

"The look on your face made your reaction pretty clear," Cas muttered staring out the window at nothing in particular.

"I was just shocked because I hadn't thought about you that way," Dean responded. "But then I thought about how our friendship would look in your eyes. I mean I did seem a little flirty." He chuckled a little.

"Yeah . . . where are we going?" Cas asked confused.

"My house," Dean answered as he pulled into the driveway.

When the pair entered the house John was home.

"Who's this?" He asked at the sight of the second boy.

"My friend Cas, he's new here," Dean answered.

"Oh, is he staying for dinner?" John asked.

Cas just looked confused like he had never been asked that before.

"Yeah," Dean answered for him.

"We'll have it when your aunt gets back," John told them.

This was referring to the fact that Aunt Judie was staying over at their house for a week, tonight being the last night.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," Dean said leading his friend to the stairs.

Cas looked like a deer in the headlights, Dean wondered to himself if he had ever been over to someone's house before.

"Looks like you found him," Sam said from his room as the pair walked past his room.

When they were in Dean's room Cas began to look upset.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"You told him?" Cas asked sadly.

"No, I said that you forgot your textbook and we had homework," Dean told him.

"Oh," Cas responded.

After everyone was done eating their supper Dean asked, "Hey Dad can you give me help with something on the car?"

John recognized the look on his son's face as meaning he wanted to talk to him alone about something.

"Sure," He answered.

"You can wait here," Dean told Cas. "It should only take a second."

When the two were standing alone John asked him, "What is it?"

"Umm. . . Cas's dad is a bit mad and told him not to come home tonight, so can he stay here?" Dean asked feeling bad for telling part of the boy's secret.

"Sure," John responded. "But he'll have to share your room because your aunt is sleeping on the sofa-bed."

"That's fine," Dean responded then the pair re-entered the house.

Cas and Dean hung out upstairs until it started to get late.

"Uh, I'd better go," Cas said looking at the clock.

"Where? Back to your dad? Because last time I checked he doesn't want you home anyways. You're staying here, I already asked my dad," Dean told him.

"Umm, I'll take floor then," Cas told him.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, my bed's big enough for two people," Dean told him.

"Are you sure?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

The boys stayed up for a while longer, then decided to go to bed.

Cas layed down on the bed fully clothed.

"Are you seriously sleeping in a trench coat and jeans?" Dean asked stripping down to his boxers.

"Seriously given what you found out today you don't find it weird for us to share a bed in just boxers?" Cas asked confused.

"Fine," Dean said and pulled out a pair of pyjama pants and threw them to his friend, then put a pair on himself.

Dean went to go brush his teeth and when he came back Cas was wearing the pyjama pants.

Just at that moment Sam walked over.

"Nice matching pyjamas," Sam said pointing out that Dean was wearing Mickey Mouse pyjamas, while Cas was wearing Donald Duck ones. "Having a fun slumber party, Dean?"

Dean gave him the finger and Sam retreated to his room.

Cas was glad that he hadn't taken off his trench-coat off before Sam showed up, he was already nervous enough of Dean's reaction.

When Cas took off his jacket he was surprised that Dean didn't seem to wince or react at all. It was as if Dean hadn't noticed the bruises, gashes, and scratches all along his arms. Cas doubted he hadn't, but was glad Dean didn't comment on them. He kept his shirt on while Dean went shirtless.

After the two were laying in bed Cas asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Dean rolled over to look at him, "Because you're my friend."

"Well why are you still talking to me now that you know?" Cas asked sadly waiting for the time when Dean would start ignoring him, first in public, then in general. Just as the last friend he had told had done.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked staring into Cas's eyes.

"Because its disgusting," Cas said looking away and beginning to cry softly. "I'm just a stupid, useless piece of shit."

"Is that what your dad told you?" Dean asked started to get pissed.

Cas ignored the question so Dean said, "Its not disgusting and if anyone is stupid and useless its your dad. And you are not a piece of shit, you're a human being."

"Why doesn't it bother you?" Cas asked.

"Because its no different than if a girl liked me, its not like your from some disgusting other species," Dean said. "I don't understand what everyone's making a big deal about."

"So it really doesn't bother you?" Cas asked in awe.

Dean wiped a tear of off Cas's cheek, then slowly moved his face closer to Cas's, and gently pecked him on the lips.

"That's how much it doesn't bother me," Dean told him. "Its not going to change our friendship."

* * *

><p>Sam, who was getting up to go the washroom, had from his doorway seen his brother stroke Cas's cheek, then lean in for a kiss.<p>

He was in so much shock that he almost forgot where he had gotten up to go.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! I hope you like reading this story as much as I like writing it, I mean look at how quick I've put the first three chapters up! Thanks for everyone who read last chapter especially Miss J, ..Yet, Micro chibi baka-san, darkphoenix2345, and firgodes7 for reviewing it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam, who was getting up to go the washroom, had from his doorway seen his brother stroke Cas's cheek, then lean in for a kiss._

_He was in so much shock that he almost forgot where he had gotten up to go._

He waited a few seconds so they wouldn't know he had seen, then crept over to the bathroom.

"Oh god! I shouldn't have told you!" Cas said in a sudden panic.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to tell anyone. What if my dad finds out?" Cas said beginning to cry again. "He's going to kill me!"  
>Dean pulled the other boy closer towards him and let Cas rest his head on Dean's chest while Dean gently rubbed his back.<p>

"It's okay, no ones killing anyone," Dean reassured him. "He won't find out, I'm the only one who knows."

Cas seemed to calm down, but then he turned his head up to look into Dean's eyes.

"The whole school knows, whether they're just making up rumours or not everyone's heard them," Cas told him. "And they're right about me, the whole school's talking about me."

"Hey, they're talking about me too," Dean soothed still rubbing the older man's back. "At least you're not alone in this. I'm not going to leave you."

At some point during this conversation Sam had walked back to his room to see the two men cuddling.

He thought he heard Dean say 'He won't find out.'

A few minutes later he was laying in bed and heard his brother say, 'I'm not going to leave you.'

Sam lay awake trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

He knew that he had seen them kissing and cuddling, so that must mean they really are together. But the words he had heard Dean say only seemed to fit one situation in Sam's mind: Cas was cheating on his boyfriend with Dean. The entire idea was stuck on replay in his mind.

Sam was disgusted thinking of what the pair might be doing on the other side of his wall.

Meanwhile in the other room Cas had finally fallen asleep, so Dean gently moved him so he was laying on the pillow, then began to sort through his thoughts.

_What am I really doing here? I'm certainly not acting like we're just friends, especially tonight. Or is that just because I feel sorry for the guy?_

_No that can't be it, because when I think about his bruises and what happened my main feeling is pissed at his dad. Sure I feel bad for him, but more I hate his ass-hat of a father._

_. . . God he's so cute when he sleeps. The only problem is I can't see those beautiful eyes looking up at me._

_Woah! Where did that shit come from?_

_I've got to keep my thoughts off of his appearance . . . with his tight shirts and muscles._

_What the hell is wrong with me? I mean I can't like Cas because I'm not gay! I'm not, I mean I love the ladies._

_Yeah, with the long legs, and cute smiles, and . . . _

Dean continued to think about hot women until he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Hey lovebirds its time to get up!" Sam shouted as he walked into their room to find Dean laying on his stomach with one arm stretched across Cas's chest.<p>

"Hmm. . ." Muttered Dean.

"Get up!" Sam shouted.

Cas then woke up and picked up Dean's arm and put it back on his side of the bed.

Sam mentally noted the condition of the arm Cas had used to move Dean.

"Dean I saw you last night," Sam told him.

"That's funny I saw you last night, too," Dean said while trying to go back to sleep. "Maybe it has something to do with us living together."

"That's not what I mean Dean," Sam said angrily.

"Heh mean Dean, it rhymes," Dean said approximately ninety percent asleep.

"Just shut up and listen," Sam ordered him. "I saw you and Cas-"

"No shit," Dean interrupted. "That's a great story, now leave me alone."

"No, I saw you two . . . _kissing_," Sam said like the last word was poison. "And cuddling. . . and you were stroking his cheek Dean."

"Sounds like a crazy dream, go away!" Dean told him.

"See, but I don't think it _was _a dream," Sam argued.

"Well it certainly didn't happen in real life, so . . ." Dean said starting to wake up.

Cas made a quick decision.

"Dean's not gay," Cas told Sam.

"So what he's bi?" Sam asked.

Dean silently wondered to himself, but quickly ignored the thought.

"No, he's straight," Cas answered through gritted teeth.

"Right," Sam said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Sam. I'm gay, Dean's not," Cas told him. "Dean was just being a good friend."

Dean turned in shock at Cas admitting being gay to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm sure he was a being a real good friend. You know there's a special name for that type of friend, its called a boyfriend," Sam scoffed.

"You know what Sam you are being a real dick!" Dean yelled throwing a book at him causing Cas to flinch.

"Dean you can't honestly expect me to believe you're not gay after kissing him last night," Sam argued after dodging the book.

"I was proving a point!" Dean pointed out, getting out of bed to argue right in Sam's face.

"What the hell kind of point could you possibly have tried to prove by kissing him?" Sam said, having to remember to keep his voice down because John and Judie were downstairs.

"That it doesn't bother me," Dean snapped.

"What doesn't?" Sam asked.

"That he's gay!" Dean practically yelled.

Cas hid under the covers to try and get away from the fighting.

"Now look what you've done! Just leave alright, you don't know anything about him or what he's had to deal with!" Dean yelled and Sam left.

Cas still stayed under the blankets unhappily, he wished Dean hadn't brought up the subject of what he'd had to deal with.

Dean walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Lets just get ready," Cas said getting up grabbing his clothes off the floor.

"You can borrow some of mine," Dean said walking towards his dresser.

He threw Cas a black AC/DC shirt, a pair of black jeans, and finally a pair of boxers.

Cas just stood there.

"What? They're clean," Dean told him.

"No, its not that. . . its just-" Cas cut himself off. "Never mind, I'm going to go for a shower and get dressed if that's okay with you."

"Sure," Dean said wondering what he was going to say before he changed his mind.

The only long sleeved clothing Dean had was his leather jacket that he wore every day.

He thought better than to loan this to Cas as everyone would be whispering about it. But at the same time he didn't want Cas wearing the old ratty trench-coat that looked like it belonged to a drug dealer.

Dean walked over to his brother's room and opened the door without knocking to find Sam in his boxers.

"What the hell?" Asked Sam as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Cas needs to borrow a sweater," Dean told him.

"Not until you explain whats going on," Sam told him.

"I can't, I'm not allowed to," Dean told him.

"Dean, I saw the bruises on his arm and the big one on his cheek," said Sam. "Did you do that?"

"What the hell? Seriously? No!" Dean said, completely offended by the question. "Look someone else did it, I can't tell you anything more than that. But he needs the sweater to hide his arms."

"Is that what you were saying about what he's dealt with?" Sam asked.

"Part of it, but Sam you can't tell anyone about the bruises and him being gay. You can't even tell him you know about the bruises, okay?" Dean warned seriously.

"Yeah," Sam said throwing Dean a dark blue sweater.

Dean left the room and went to knock on the bathroom door.

He knocked once and called, "Cas."

Cas opened the door and Dean wasn't sure what he was more shocked of when he saw Cas in just a pair of boxers; just how big his muscles were or the purple and red colours that seemed to cover his entire body in a spotted pattern.

"Dean are you just here to stare at me or do you have something to say?" Cas asked suddenly regretting having opened the door before finishing getting dressed.

He didn't really understand after all just last night Dean had acted totally casual about the arm bruises.

"I got you a sweater to borrow from Sam, that way you don't have to wear that old trench-coat," Dean said passing him the sweater and forcing himself to look at Cas's face and not his body.

"Thanks," Cas said taking the sweater and closing the door in Dean's face, not wanting Dean to have to see the marks on him for any longer.

Dean walked back to his room and went to find himself some clothes.

When he turned around his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"I think I'll just change back into my clothes," Cas said awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"No, its just woah. Those clothes look way better on you than me," Dean said staring at where the shirt clung to his muscles, the pants were tight, but not in a weird guy's skinny-jean kind of way, and to top it off the sweater brought out the blue in his eyes even more than usual.

"I doubt that," Cas said awkwardly. "So what are we going to do about the rumour situation."

"Well you know there's a weapon that we must use in our defense," Dean told him.

"Dean no weapons," Cas told him.

Dean ignored him and continued, "Silence." He then hit a button on his stereo and Our Lips Are Sealed by The Duff Sisters came on.

Dean immediately began singing along, alarmingly enthusiastically.

By the time the song was half over Cas was just laying on the bed laughing, while Dean tried to get him to join in.

When the song was over Dean turned the stereo off.

"Dean are you a Hilary Duff fan?" Cas asked laughing.

"How do you know who was singing it," Dean teased.

"Hey I have an excuse," Cas said.

"Mm-hmm, well according to the school I do to," Dean said sticking his tongue out.

Sam walked in the room at that moment and asked, "Are you guys coming to breakfast or not?"

"Why not?" Dean asked, getting a giggle out of Cas and confusing Sam. "Give us a second."

Sam rolled his eyes, which was becoming his trademark, before running down the stairs.

"Want me to fix up your cheek?" Dean asked.

"How?" Cas asked skeptically.

Dean pulled a container of make-up out of his dresser.

"You are such a girl! Why do you have make-up?" Cas asked.

"Its just foundation and cover-up," Dean said defensively. "I have an appearance to keep up, besides if you want your face fixed you better admit that you need my make-up expertise."

"Alright Dean, I need your 'make-up expertise'," Cas responded sarcastically.

"Damn right," Dean said starting to spread the make-up over Cas's cheek.

He instantly pulled his hand away when the blue-eyed boy winced.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Cas responded.

"You're done anyways," Dean said turning Cas to look at himself in the mirror.

If you didn't know it was there you wouldn't be able to notice the bruise, that is unless you got really up close and personal with Cas.

"Its great," Cas said beaming.

"You go get breakfast and tell them I'll be down in a couple minutes. I need to shower and get dressed," Dean said before walking towards the bathroom.

Cas let the thought of Dean in the shower cross his mind for a split second before he remembered that it would never be a possibility for him to witness this event.

As he stood there he heard the shower turn on and wondered if he could get away with it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! I severely apologize for my knowledge of the Hilary Duff songs *hangs head in shame* . . . . Anyways you guys are all awesome for reading this! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of chapter 3: ****xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, Miss J, firgodes7, and ..Yet.**

**Also sorry to ..Yet because apparently I severe failed at typing your name in last chapter's dedictation. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Cas let the thought of Dean in the shower cross his mind for a split second before he remembered that it would never be a possibility for him to witness this event._

_As he stood there he heard the shower turn on and wondered if he could get away with it._

No, what was he thinking, Dean was his friend. Besides it would have been a little too obvious.

Cas quickly walked down the stairs to get away from his thoughts.

"Hey Cas can you do me a favour?" John asked when he saw the boy reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure, Mr. Winchester, what is it?" Cas asked.

"Can you go get my phone off the night stand in my room?" John asked. "Its the first room when you get to the top of the stairs."

"I'll be right back," Cas said running up the stairs.

The idea of getting the doors 'mixed up' crossed his mind, but he instantly shot it down.

He entered John's room and instantly spotted the cell phone. He grabbed it and exited the room and ran straight into Dean walking back to his room.

The boys both fell over into a heap of limbs.

When Cas sat up he pretended he didn't notice that Dean's towel wasn't completely covering. He didn't think Dean had noticed either, luckily.

"Sorry, I was getting this for your dad and I didn't see you there," Cas blurted out while holding up the cell phone and feeling his cheeks turn pink.

"No problem," Dean said managing to get up without having his towel fall off.

Cas got up too, then made his way back downstairs.

"Here," Cas said handing John his cellular device.

"Thanks," John said taking it from the younger man and placing it in his pocket. "Have you seen Dean?"

"He was just going to get dressed," Cas said feeling awkward without his friend there.

"About time Dean," Sam said as his twin walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean said rolling his eyes.

Dean then sat at the table where Sam and Aunt Judie were already sitting. Cas followed suit as John began to serve breakfast.

"So Judie what time's your flight?" John asked as he sat down.

"In just over three hours," She responded. "So we should probably leave after breakfast."

"Boys you're going to have to walk to school. My car needs fixed so I'll have to take yours to drive her."

Dean was about to complain, but didn't have time before Sam agreed to it.

Why should Sam get to decide? He doesn't even drive the damn thing? Dean thought to himself, but he realized that if he voiced his opinion he wouldn't be getting the car back anytime soon.

When the meal was over Dean noted to himself that Cas had been weirdly quiet the entire time.

The three teenagers began to walk to school together.

"Hey Cas?" Sam asked awkwardly.

When Cas didn't bother answering Sam continued anyways, "About what I said this morning . . . I wasn't trying to offend you or anything, its just that I was a little, um- shocked by what I saw last night."

Cas still remained silent so Dean tried to get him to speak now.

"Cas?" He asked.

"Hmm," Cas hummed, then went back to his own bubble of thought.

Dean noticed that something was weird, but at this point he wasn't too concerned. Maybe Cas just wasn't a morning person . . . even if he had seemed fine earlier.

They walked for a few more awkward minutes before Dean decided to strike up a conversation with Sam.

"So how's it been going with Jess lately?" He asked.

"It hasn't, in case you haven't noticed all she does lately is attempt to eat Steve's face off," Sam said slightly embarrassed to be having this conversation with Cas there, whether he was zoned out or not.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Dean said not sure what he was trying to accomplish with this statement.

Well at least I don't have all those bruises, Sam thought. But I still don't understand why Dean feels the need to know everything about my not so existent love-life. Especially since he's trying to hide his relationship from me, does he really think I'm going to buy that he was proving a point?

When Sam didn't comment Dean decided to ask, "So is there anyone else you're interested in?"

Sam ignored him deciding that until he got some answers from his brother he wasn't going to hand out any.

Man, what did I do wrong? Dean thought to himself. I mean seriously, why are they both ignoring me? Is it because the other one's there? I'm going to get really pissed if Cas is still ignoring me in chemistry.

When they got to the school they all stood there awkwardly until Dean made up some crappy excuse to leave, which neither of the other men seemed to hear anyways.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Sorry that this chapter's short! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of chapter 4: EvilAngelTeamGabe, darkphoenix2345, Paulathe Cat, ..Yet, and VisionX23.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean entered chemistry class he saw that Cas was already sitting at their table.

As soon as he sat down Castiel turned his entire body to face the other way.

What the hell? Thought Dean, but he was smarter than to make a scene in front the entire class.

"Class take out your text books and turn to page 164 and read up until page 178," The teacher instructed.

Everyone opened their textbooks except for Cas, who's was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr. Hallert where's your textbook?" Came a voice from the front of the room.

He heard Nancy whispering something about how it was more like Mrs. Hallert or Mrs. Winchester.

Dean resisted the strong urge to give her the finger knowing that it would only make things worse.

"I umm forgot it at home," Cas responded nervously.

He didn't forget it, Dean thought. He hadn't known he was staying at Dean's house and left his stuff at home.

Dean was beginning to feel very guilty.

"No you lent it to me because I already lost mine," Dean said shoving his textbook across the table. "Remember?"

Cas nodded his head, while still confused.

"Well Mr. Winchester," The teacher said clearly pissed off. "I guess I'll be seeing you at lunch so you can borrow a text book to read then. For now why don't you sit quietly?"

"Yes ma'am," Dean said leaning back in his chair.

A few minutes later Dean felt his pocket move and pulled out his phone.

**From: Nancy**

_Aren't you just his knight in shining armour?_

Dean looked up to see her lightly giggling and quickly typed back 'and aren't you just a desperate bitch?'

The second he hit send the teacher walked over to him.

"Just because you can't read the assigned pages doesn't mean you get to waste time in my class playing with your gadgets," said Mrs. Davies angrily. "I've had quite enough of your nonsense. Give me your phone. You can have it back at the end of the day. One more misbehaviour and you're headed to the office."

Dean handed his phone over and the teacher placed it in the top drawer of his office.

Nancy turned with this false look of disappointment and scolded, "Why would you _ever _pull out your phone in class?

The urge to give her the finger was getting stronger, but Dean knew he would be in deep shit with his dad if he got sent to the office. He clenched his fists onto the edge of the table causing them to turn white.

He was concentrating so hard on controlling his anger that he was beginning to feel light headed. This was mainly due to the fact that he was holding his breath to keep himself from yelling.

He heard Cas mutter something about a bitch under his breath, but he didn't catch it all before his vision began to become spotted with black.

Out of nowhere Dean fell backwards out of his chair due to passing out and cracked his head on the floor, hard.

Cas sat there in complete shock staring at his unconscious friend.

"What happened?" Asked the teacher.

"He just fell out of his chair," Cas said in a daze.

"Can you take him to the nurse?" She asked.

"Sure," Cas replied getting out of his chair.

He knelt on the floor beside Dean, then hesitated unsure of what to do next.

"Dean are you awake?" He asked.

"Cas?" Dean asked weakly, while fluttering his eyes open.

"I need you to try and get up, okay?" Cas asked.

Together the pair managed to get Dean on his feet.

"My head hurts like a bitch!" Dean complained.

"You hit it on the floor," Cas explained as he wrapped his arm around Dean's chest, holding him up below the shoulder, for support.

"We're going to go see the nurse," Cas said as he began to walk, bringing a very out of it Dean with him.

Cas was expecting to get at least a few comments about carrying Dean from the class, but everyone looked too concerned to insult them. Even Nancy.

Luckily for them the nurse's office was just down the hall.

When Cas tried to open the door while holding up Dean the nurse came and held the door.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"I'm not sure exactly," Cas admitted. "He just fell out of his chair in the middle of class and hit his head pretty hard."

"Nancy's a bitch, that's what happened," Dean said starting to recover a bit.

The nurse just ignored him and told Cas to lay him down on a bed.

"Get Sam," Dean told Cas.

Cas turned towards the nurse and asked, "Can I go get his twin?"

"Yeah, plus then he can call home and explain what happened," The nurse responded.

"He's in french," Dean told him. "What a nerd learning another language for fun."

"Who's class?" Cas asked.

"Mr. Jolin."

After Cas left the nurse began to ask what had happened.

"Nancy was being a bitch and if I did anything else I was going to get sent to the office. So I was holding onto the table really hard and holding my breath and. . . oh god!" Dean yelled before running to the washroom built into the nurse's office to throw up.

When Dean finished emptying his stomach he rinsed his face off and went to sit back on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Asked the nurse.

"Fine. Anyways I don't remember what happened after that until I was laying on the floor and Cas was trying to help me up," Dean responded. "Man my head's killing me, can I get some painkillers?"

Before the nurse could answer Sam burst into the door followed by Cas.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked in a panic.

"I think he has a concussion," the nurse informed him. "You're going to have to take him to the hospital, do you have a car here?"

"Of all the days, Dad had to borrow the car today," Sam muttered under his breath.

"I take that as a no," The nurse responded.

"I'll call my dad and see if he can pick us up," Sam told her.

"That'd probably be best," The nurse agreed.

Sam excused himself, then went to call John in the hallway.

When Sam came back he told them that John was going to leave Aunt Judie at the airport, where they already were, and come pick the boys up.

"He should be here soon," Sam told the group.

"So can I have painkillers now?" Dean asked.

"Give me one minute," The nurse said going to grab him some Advil.

A few minutes later John showed up.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He asked.

Both of his sons told him they were.

"Cas do you want to go too?" John asked.

"I don't know, I can't skip class. . ." Cas told him.

"I'll excuse the three of you from the rest of your classes for the day, so you won't be marked absent," The nurse told him.

John looked at Cas expectantly.

"I guess I'll go then," Cas agreed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Read and review puh-leaze! Thanks for reading :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to chapter five's reviewers, love you guys: darkphoenix2345, Pompous Dandy, Paulathe Cat, Of Forgotten Dreams, and EvilAngelTeamGabe. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"He has a fairly severe concussion from his fall, so we're going to keep him here overnight for monitoring," The doctor informed John.

"Overnight? I'm already bored to death!" Dean argued trying to sit up, but then grabbed the back of his head and laid back down.

"Well the good new is you won't be bored for much longer sweetie," the doctor told him while Dean mentally complained about being called 'sweetie'. "The nurse is bringing him a sedative since its going to be hard for him to sleep with his head ache."

"What? But its fucking eight o' clock!" Dean argued.

"Dean!" John barked in surprise.

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"Apologize for swearing at your doctor," John told him looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," Dean muttered. "But its only- fricken- eight o' clock."

"You need your rest," The doctor said before leaving the room.

"Like hell I do," Dean muttered.

"Dean you look terrible," Cas commented trying to convince him to sleep.

"This coming from you," Dean said bitterly.

Cas ignored him, wondering why he had brought that up. Was he talking about the bruises?

"Dean you can hardly sit up by yourself, you need your sleep," Sam said rolling his eyes (for a change).

Just at the moment a blonde nurse entered the room carrying a needle.

She quickly gave Dean the sedative, then left the room.

"Well I'm going to go home now," Cas commented.

"Whyyy?" Dean said trying not to doze off. "S'n a bch gnna-"

But it was too late, before Dean could finish his sentence he had fallen asleep.

"I'll drive you," John told him. "Sam you stay here with your brother."

"Thanks," Cas said following John out of the room.

Sam thought about what Dean had been trying to tell Cas. . . .

He was reacting to Cas wanting to go home, Sam thought to himself. And it sounded like he was trying to say 'son of a bitch's gonna.' So then it was someone at Cas's house that was hurting him.

Sam sat there watching his brother sleep, trying to come up with a plan to save Cas.

The next morning Dean was woken up by a nurse removing his iv.

"Not the painkillers," Dean begged.

"We gave your dad some to take home with you. They're not as strong as these, but they should get you by," The nurse said with a smile.

After she left Dean sat up to see John sitting in a chair by the foot of his bed.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"I took him to school a while ago," John responded.

"Can I leave now?" Dean asked.

"As soon as you get dressed," John said throwing a pile of clothes at his son. "I'll go wait in the hallway, come get me when you're ready."

John waited in the hallway for a few minutes before his son came to retrieve him.

"I don't have to go to school, do I?" Dean asked when they got to the car.

"No. You have bed-rest today and tomorrow. You should be fine for Saturday, with maybe just a bit of a headache," John told him.

"Sweet, I don't have to go to school until Monday!" Dean said happily.

"Dad, can't I go to school?" Dean whined approximately two hours later.

"No, you have to stay home until Saturday," John told him sounding exhausted.

"But its so boring! Daytime TV sucks!" Dean complained.

"Then sleep," John said sarcastically.

"No."

"Then suck it up and watch the tv or read something, you're driving me insane," John complained.

"Someone's cranky, at least you didn't hit your head yesterday," Dean whined.

"Yeah and you didn't try and sleep in a hospital chair," John told him. "Your brother will be home in a couple hours, can't you wait to bother him?"  
>"Well I <em>could<em> text people, but _someone_ took my phone away yesterday," Dean complained.

"Its not my fault your teacher took your phone away," John told him.

"Can we watch Die Hard?" Dean asked.

"If it shuts you up," John said going to go find the DVD.

Dean grinned.

The credits were just finishing as Sam walked in the door with Cas following him.

"You know I don't think Dad's made it through Die Hard once without sleeping," Dean said poking at John, who was in a chair next to the couch Dean was laying on.

"I see you've had a rough day," Sam said sarcastically.

"You don't know the half of it," Dean said dead seriously. "Bed-rest's boring."

Dean continued poking John in the face until he finally woke up.

"What?" John asked glaring at the older twin.

"I need painkillers," Dean complained.

"Die Hard can do that to a person," John said getting up to get the pills out of the kitchen.

"I have good news and bad news," Cas told Dean. "Which do you want first?"

"Good," Dean decided.

"I got this for you," Cas said passing Dean his phone.

"Awesome!" Dean said taking it from the older boy. " . . . Wait what's the bad news?"

"To get it for you I had to get all your work for today and yesterday. Mrs. Davies is going to check if you have it done with the other teachers when you get back. If you don't she's taking it back," Cas said handing Dean a pile of text books and papers.

"Sweet! Something to do!" Dean said excitedly.

"Dean are you sure you're feeling okay?" Sam asked. "Because I could have sworn you were just excited about homework."

"I told you, bed-rest is boring," Dean said defensively.  
>John walked in the room and handed Dean two pills.<p>

"There now I'm going to get some sleep," John said heading towards the stairs. "Sam watch your brother."

"So what'd I miss today?" Dean asked after swallowing the drugs.

"Apparently you broke your leg from falling over a chair," Sam told him. "Wait no, that's right you had a seizure in the middle of class. Or did you collapse from an STD. No wait you choked on the mystery meat. Or one of my favourites, you got insulted and had to leave from 'emotional problems.' I swear to god everyone has their own story of what happened."

"The last was the closest to accurate," Dean pointed out.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was holding my breath trying to control my anger at Nancy. And apparently my lack of breathing made me pass out and that's why I fell," Dean told him.

Sam started to laugh, "That has got to be one of the lamest ways to get injured."

"Yeah, hilarious. What else did I miss?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"We have a test in chemistry Monday," Cas told him. "And Nancy fell while the cheerleaders were practising the pyramid at the pep rally. You should have seen the look on her face."

"Serves the bitch right," Dean commented.

"So on the upside you only have one day of math homework to catch up on," Cas said.

Cas stayed until after supper, but had to leave to go to work at a clothing store in the mall.

That night Dean had a weird dream where he was falling and all of a sudden Cas was there. He knew that he needed to get to him, but he didn't know why. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get to Cas.

If Dean moved forward Cas would move back, if Dean moved left Cas would move right.

Dean tried to run towards him, but slammed into a clear wall. While Cas stood on the other side staring at him concernedly.

Dean heard a bang on the other side of him, to find that Sam was stuck behind another wall.

Suddenly there was a third bang and Dean turned to see his dad stuck behind yet another wall.

The walls all connected to form a triangular room made up the space in between three other rooms.

Suddenly all the walls began to move away from Dean, still connected to each other, but stretching. It was dragging Cas and his family far away.

Everything went black, then Dean woke up.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Read and review please. Clearly John just doesn't appreciate the awesomeness that is Die Hard. :P Thanks to everyone for reading, I hope you like this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the following people for reviewing chapter 6: EvilAngelTeamGabe, PrettyGirlyFan, firgodes7, VisionX23, and Havent Met My Angel Yet (hopefully leaving the punctuation out works)**


	8. Chapter 8

The sound that had woken Dean Winchester from his nightmare was his phone vibrating on his nightstand.

Dean yawned, then grabbed the phone to see that he had a new message from Cas.

Wait he didn't have Cas in his phone. He must have entered himself into the phone after he'd got it back for Dean.

Dean checked the time to see that it was just after eleven thirty, then entered the text.

**From: Cas**

_How's bed-rest going?_

**From: Dean**

_Just woke up, you're a sneaky one putting your number in my phone_

**From: Cas**

_Not that sneaky, how's the homework going?_

**From: Dean**

_Finished it last night_

**From: Cas**

_So what are you planning on doing all day?_

**From: Dean**

_Dying of boredom, pity party..._

**From: Cas**

_Doesn't sound very fun_

**From: Dean**

_Isn't, I'm not even allowed to go on Sam's laptop_

**From: Cas**

_Well it is Sam's_

**From: Dean**

_So?_

**From: Cas**

_Maybe he doesn't want you going through his stuff_

**From: Dean**

_How have you not gotten your phone taken away?_

**From: Cas**

_We sit in the back every class, I'm a master of texting without looking_

**From: Dean**

_You're going to have to teach me_

**From: Cas**

_I don't know if its really teachable_

**From: Dean**

_Hold on, I'm gonna go get painkillers_

**From: Dean**

_I'm back, did I miss anything so far today?_

**From: Cas**

_Some work, nothing interesting happened yet_

* * *

><p>Cas and Dean continued to text as Dean went to eat some breakfast of Cocoa Puffs, meal of champions.<p>

"Who are you texting?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Cas," Dean said pouring himself a second bowl of cereal.

"Shouldn't you be letting him work?" John asked.

Dean just rolled his eyes, "Who cares? He texted me first. Besides lunch just started."

"When you finish eating you should go lay down again," John said, but Dean wasn't paying attention anymore since he had got a new text.

**From: Cas**

_Jess and Steve are fighting_

**From: Dean**

_About what?_

**From: Cas**

_You_

**From: Dean**

_?_

**From: Cas**

_He said something about how you couldn't show your face at school since everyone found out and Jess flipped_

**From: Dean**

_Haha_

**From: Cas**

_He's complaining about why she sits with us and she yelled because we're her friends_

**From: Cas**

_She just dumped him in front of the entire school_

**From: Dean**

_Great, that guy was a douche anyways_

* * *

><p>Cas slightly frowned at this last comment, did Dean like Jess?<p>

**From: Dean**

_Sam must be thrilled_

**From: Cas**

_Sam likes her?_

**From: Dean**

_Don't you remember from when we walked to school_

**From: Cas**

_I was a little zoned out_

**From: Dean**

_I noticed_

* * *

><p><strong>From: Dean<strong>

_Heard the good news Sammy_

**From: Sam**

_Did you hear why?_

**From: Dean**

_Yeah, you owe me one_

**From: Sam**

_More like I owe the rumour one or Steve for being a jack-ass_

**From: Dean**

_Do you know how you could pay me back? Letting me go on your computer._

**From: Sam**

_No_

**From: Dean**

_Please?_

**From: Sam**

_No_

**From: Dean**

_Please?_

**From: Dean**

_Please?_

**From: Dean**

_Please?_

**From: Dean**

_Please?_

**From: Sam**

_I'm turning my phone off_

* * *

><p><strong>From: Dean<strong>

_Tell Sam I say please?_

**From: Cas**

_He says shut the hell up_

**From: Dean**

_That wasn't very nice, I was being so polite . . . I mean I COULD just use his computer without him knowing_

**From: Cas**

_He says he COULD screw up all the settings in the car without you knowing_

**From: Dean**

_Dammit_

**From: Cas**

_I think you just lost_

* * *

><p>Dean texted Cas for the rest of the school day, while half-watching TV.<p>

After school Cas sent Dean a text saying that he had to go to work again, but he gave Sam his homework.

As soon as Sam walked in the door Dean started begging again, "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"You're such a four year old," Sam said passing him his homework.

"Please?" Dean asked again.

"Fine, after you finish your homework," Sam said going upstairs.

"Yes, Mommy," Dean called after him opening the pile of work on his lap.

Dean finished his homework just in time for dinner.

Afterwards he turned to Sam and said, "Computer time."

"Prove your done," Sam said skeptically.

After Dean showed him his work Sam sighed and walked upstairs with him.

"It doesn't leave my room and I'm staying here the entire time," Sam said handing his laptop to Dean who was already laying on Sam's bed.

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Watch porn on your computer?" Dean asked.

"Well," Sam said sounding uncertain.

"Dude I'm not gonna watch porn on your computer!" Dean said defensively.

The laptop was in sleep mode, so when Dean opened it a bunch of internet windows about emancipation popped up.

"Why are you looking this shit up?" Dean asked turning the computer towards Sam.

"For Cas," Sam explained. "If we can get him to admit about his dad to the police and testify about it. And if he's willing to show them the bruises, then he might be allowed to live on his own. That way he doesn't have to get some crappy foster family or stay where he is."

"How did you know it was his dad?" Dean asked.

"Something you said when you were on the sedative before you fell asleep," Sam said.

"Oh god, I didn't tell Dad did I?" Dean asked.

"No, but when Cas was going home you slurred something about 'son of a bitch's gonna' before you fell asleep," Sam told him. "I figured it out from there. But if we're going to try and do this, then he's going to have to find out you told me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review. Thanks for reading, you guys are great! I know the texting might be a bit unbelievable because they weren't written in gibberish. But I figured that its funner to actually no what's going on.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: VisionX23, Paulathe Cat, darkphoenix2345, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Call Me Johnny, and Havent Met My Angel Yet. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh no way! If he finds out that I told you then he won't trust me anymore," Dean told him.

"So we'll say that I found out on my own," Sam said.

"No that won't work either. He'll blame me for you finding out because of what I said at the hospital," Dean argued.

"He's not going to blame you for something that slipped while you were drugged," Sam said. "Besides he was fine when you found out on your own."

"Not so much, believe me I had to convince him that I wouldn't tell," Dean told him. "And besides part of the way I found out was I went to his house and saw his dad punching him."

"Well we can't just leave him there to save your friendship," Sam said sarcastically.

"That's not what we're going to do. I'll say that I came up with the idea," Dean said as it was obvious.

"If he knows anything about you he won't believe you thought of it by yourself," Sam scoffed.

"Haha. I'll say I saw it on some crappy soap opera or something while I was at home," Dean argued.

"Fine," Sam agreed. "So when are you telling him."

"I'm not saying anything until we know enough to be sure," Dean told him. "And you won't say anything either. And you'd better not act any different around him."

"Yeah, I know."

The next day Dean woke up at one in the afternoon.

He got up and went for a shower, then quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Come on Sammy we're going!" Dean shouted as he reached the main floor.

"Where?" Sam asked walking out of the living room.

"Anywhere. Bed-rest is officially over," Dean said grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

When the boys got in the car Dean instantly sped off.

"I'm hungry, you wanna get some food?" He asked.

"I guess so," Sam told him. "Food court?"

Dean nodded his head.

A few minutes later the pair was sitting in the middle of the food court with a pile of food.

"Oh fries, how I've missed you," Dean said stuffing a handful in his mouth.

"You're disgusting," Sam said.

"What?"

Sam looked down at the table where his slice of pizza sat. On the other half there was a large fries, a chili dog, and a double bacon cheeseburger.

"Its like you were on bed-rest for two years, not two days," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"What? A guy's gotta eat," Dean said shoving more food into his mouth.

A few minutes later a group of guys that Dean recognized from school walked by.

He wasn't going to pay much attention to them until he heard one use Cas's name.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" One asked.

"Maybe Daddy didn't give him enough love," Another said sarcastically.

"Or too much love!" A third one said causing them all to start laughing.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of them!" Dean said through gritted teeth moving to get up.

Sam quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back down, "Don't."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Dean said, not taking his eyes off the boys.

"What will Cas think of you if you fight them?" Sam asked.

"Dammit," Dean said still throwing the men a death glare.

After the pair went back home they spent the majority of their remaining weekend researching.

Monday morning Dean walked over to his twin's room.

"Sammy if I see those guys I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep from snapping," Dean told him.

"You have to ignore it. They want you to snap. Don't give them an excuse to act worse," Sam said in a pep talk similar to the one Dean had given Cas the week before.

"Well someone has to do something about them," Dean argued.

"I didn't say that you couldn't do anything," Sam said beginning to grin. "I just said you had to be subtle about it."

"Now you're talking Sammy," Dean said, a smirk forming on his face. "What's the plan?"

"I have gym class with them before lunch," Sam told him. "So while they're showering I'll leave a little itching powder in their boxers. And put a little Nair in their shampoo bottles after changing at the start of class."

"Sammy you are a genius," Dean smirked.

"Well we both know where I got the pranks from." Sam said glaring at his brother.

"Hey you started it," Dean defended himself. "Besides, we don't need to start another prank war. The important thing is getting these bastards. . . but I think you should leave out the Nair."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they're going to look for who did that, but none of them are going to admit that their junk's itching and try and figure out who did it," Dean informed him.

Everything went normal in Dean's day until lunch time.

As soon as he got to his table the guys from the mall walked over to him.

"Where's your girlfriend?" One asked trying to subtly shift his position to try and get rid of the itching. He couldn't seem to find a comfortable position though, so he kept twitching.

"Uh-oh looks like someone is having a problem. Guess you got an STD . . . and hey it looks like its catching to your friends too. How interesting," Dean commented smirking as the group of guys shifted uncomfortably.

None of them seemed to have anything to say, that is until Cas walked up.

"Oh there he is," Said the leader of the idiots before they laughed and walked away.

"Never mind," Cas said as he stopped on his way to sit down. "I'll just eat somewhere else."

He didn't bother to pick up his tray that was already on the table as he turned away. He tried to leave, but Dean grabbed his arm.

Cas looked up at Dean confused.

Dean just pulled Cas to stand on top of the table next to theirs.

It wasn't a coincidence that the table was empty, no one wanted to sit in any of the tables around them. They were afraid of being associated with them in any way.

Cas looked even more confused.

Dean leaned over and kissed him. Cas was in complete shock at first and just stood there, but after a few seconds he began to kiss him back. In fact he began to forget where he was as the two boys began to make out.

At first the cafeteria was silent in shock, but then Jess began to cheer loudly causing a few other girls to join in, and then a few more as guys began to laugh at them.

After a few minutes Dean pulled away and lightly slapped Cas on the ass before jumping off the table and walking out of the cafeteria.

Cas just stood on the table shocked and confused.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Sorry for the cliff hanger :P Anyways hope you liked the chapter, I've been waiting to write it for days. Anyways thanks for reading :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers of chapter 8: darkphoenix2345, Havent Met My Angel Yet, firgodes7, Paulathe Cat, Superfan, Call Me Johnny, VisionX23, Of Forgotten Dreams, and EvilAngelTeamGabe**


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Dean opened the door someone grabbed him.

"I don't think so," Said the lunch monitor who was holding his sleeve.

"Whyever not?" Dean asked super innocently.

The entire school was silent, listening to the conversation.

"You know why. You two are going to the office," she told him. "Castiel get over here!"

Cas stepped off the table and slowly walked over to her.

She dragged the pair to the office where she left them in the waiting room after leaving a note about what they'd done.

Dean felt his pocket shake and pulled out his phone.

**From: Sam**

_What the hell just happened?_

Dean went to respond, but the secretary interrupted him.

"Put your phone away or I'll take it," She threatened. "You're here as a punishment, not to chat with your friends."

"Well technically he's my brother, not my friend. But you were close," Dean said as he put his phone away.

She just ignored him.

Why's he acting so casual about this? Cas asked himself. Is this him proving another point or does he actually like me?

When the pair finally got into the principal's office he didn't look very impressed.

"I hear you two started a scene in the lunch room," He accused.

"See we didn't really start the scene, the people yelling and laughing started the scene," Dean said casually as he rested his feet on the desk. "If a scene started every time somebody kissed someone here we would have a much bigger problem on our hands."

"Well smart-ass, most people don't stand on tables to kiss someone," The teacher argued.

"And let me guess, most people are kissing someone of the opposite gender? You don't sound biased at all," Dean said with an eye roll.

"You had better stop with the attitude or I'll suspend you both," The principal threatened.

"See I don't think you will. Suspending two guys for kissing will reflect poorly on not only you, but the entire school. And we can't be having that," Dean continued.

"Fine, I'll let you two off with a warning, but next time there'll be hell to pay," He told them. "Now get out of my office!"

"By the way, you'd better watch your language around students. You might find that we're very impressionable young people," Dean said as he casually strolled out of the office followed by Cas, who may as well not have been there.

After they left the office Cas asked him, "How the hell did you manage to get us out of there?"

"Being a smooth talker doesn't only work with the ladies," Dean said laughing.

As the two began to walk back towards the lunch room the silence began to bug Cas.

He stopped walking and asked, "Are you seriously not even going to mention it?"

"Mention what?" Dean asked playing dumb.

"No seriously Dean, why'd you do that?" Cas asked.

Dean could tell this was going to be a long conversation.

"Lets talk outside," Dean suggested so they could have more privacy.

They walked back to the spot where Dean had found Cas crying just last week.

"So what kind of point where you trying to prove this time?" Cas asked angrily.

"I don't really know," Dean said staring at the ground. "I was pissed that you thought you had to leave, but I don't really know why I did it . . ."

"Well maybe you'd better figure it out!" Cas snapped. "Because I am sick of you playing with my emotions!"

With that Cas stomped off leaving Dean by himself.

Dean pulled out his phone and decided to text Sam.

**From: Dean**

_I got pissed at them for making Cas feel like he had to leave and lost control_

**From: Sam**

_You get detention?_

**From: Dean**

_No, just a warning after I had a little talk with him about discrimination_

**From: Sam**

_Well that's good_

**From: Dean**

_Yeah, except now Cas is pissed at me_

For the rest of the day there was a clear awkwardness between Cas and Dean.

Even though they sat at the same table in all their classes it was like they were worlds apart. They refused to even look at each other, let alone talk.

Dean just wanted to go home and lay in his bed, hidden away from the world. So as soon as the day was over he found Sam and got out of there immediately avoiding the vulgar comments directed towards him.

When the boys got home John was sitting in the kitchen.

"So Dean how was your day?" He asked.

Uh-oh, something's up. . . . Maybe he doesn't know, Dean thought to himself.

"Normal," He shrugged.

"Oh really? Because the school called me today. . . they said you started a scene at lunch," John said getting up from his chair at the kitchen table. "Dean why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"Because I'm not," Dean told him.

"Then care to explain why you were kissing your new friend at lunch today?" John asked getting frustrated.

"I kissed a boy just to start shit," Dean said smirking slightly.

"Bitches loved it," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What was that Sam?" John asked.

"Nothing . . . its just the next line of the song Dean was quoting," Sam said defensively.

John just stared at him.

"I think I'm gonna go upstairs now," Sam said fleeing the drama.

"If you kissed him to 'start shit' then why did you choose your friend?" John asked trying to get his son to admit what really happened.

"Because everyone at school thinks we're gay," Dean said casually.

"Gee I wonder where they got that idea from," John said unimpressed with his son's excuses.

"It was some stupid rumour and these idiots were bothering us. So then Cas was going to go hide and eat lunch somewhere else and I got really pissed at them. But instead of starting some huge fight I took the mature way out," Dean yelled. "I don't even know why I did it okay?"

With that Dean stomped up the stairs to lock himself away in his room.

He instantly ran to the bed and grabbed his ipod, putting his headphones in to drown out his thoughts. He turned it up all the way and put it on random.

The first song that came on was the Duff Sisters singing Our Lips Are Sealed.

Dean hit skip and began to cry.

A few hours later there was a loud slamming on Dean's door.

Dean got up and opened the door.

"Dude why didn't you answer the door the first forty times I knocked?" Sam asked.

"I had my headphones in," Dean shrugged unhappily.

"Well Dad wants to know if you're coming down for supper," Sam told him.

"Not if he's there," Dean responded. "Besides I'm not hungry."

"You can't just hole yourself up in your room for the rest of your life Dean. Eventually you're going to have to deal with the real world," Sam said trying to help.

Dean just slammed the door in his face and re-locked it, maybe he couldn't stay there forever, but that didn't mean he had to leave now.

He ripped off his shirt and jeans, then got into bed and listened to his headphones until they died. He fell asleep shortly after.

John Winchester was woken up by a loud knocking at the door of his house.

He quickly got up and turned to the clock.

Who could be here at three in the morning? John thought to himself.

When he got to the door he opened it to find a very injured Cas.

His face was swollen and bruised, and his lip was bleeding.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Cas asked quietly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! :D By the way the song Dean was referencing is I Kissed A Boy by Cobra Starship. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the update.**

**This chapter goes out to the reviewers of chapter 9, these people: Pompous Dandy, Of Forgotten Dreams, EvilAngelTeamGabe, VisionX23, PrettyGirlyFan, Call Me Johnny, Bernad-at, and Havent Met My Angel Yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Yeah sure," John responded in shock. "What happened."

Dean suddenly showed up on the stairs suddenly, he had come to see who was at the door.

"I swear to god that son of a bitch is going to pay!" Dean yelled as he rushed downstairs.

"You knew about this and you didn't do anything?" John asked accusingly.

"Its not his fault," Cas told him. "I didn't let him."

"Did you walk all the way here?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded his head.

"You should have called me to give you a ride," Dean responded.

"We need to take you to the doctor and talk to the police," John said.

"I'm fine," Cas lied.

"No, you're not," John told him. "You don't seem to be bleeding much, but your clearly hurt."  
>"Can't it wait until morning?" Cas begged.<p>

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow we're going to the hospital and contacting the authorities," John insisted. "Who did this to you?"

"My dad," Cas said quietly.

"Dad can't the questioning wait until morning?" Dean asked. "He walked all the way across town like this, he needs some sleep."

"Do you want me to set up the sofa bed?" John asked.

"Dean's rooms fine," Cas responded. "Its late there's no point in taking forever to set up the bed."

"Okay," John agreed, then he led the group upstairs.

When the two teens entered Dean's room Cas instantly stripped down to his boxers.

Dean threw him the pair of pyjama pants he had worn last time and put some on himself.

"Why'd he do it?" Dean asked.

"Because the school phoned about what happened at lunch," Cas told him.

"Oh my god this is all my fault," Dean said beginning to tear up.

"No, it isn't Dean," Cas said moving closer to Dean and embracing him in a hug.

"How can you say that when he only did it because of what I did at lunch," Dean asked.

"Dean it isn't your fault that my Dad's a prick. He would have found some other excuse," Cas said releasing him from the hug.

"Yeah, but this is the worst that I've seen you," Dean said laying down on the bed.

Cas laid down beside him.

"Its not that bad," Cas comforted. "I've had worse."

This only made the younger boy cry more.

"I never should have done it, it was stupid and selfish," Dean complained to himself.

"It wasn't selfish Dean," Cas told him. "And maybe we're better off this way."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Now your dad knows and maybe he can really get rid of my dad," Cas said hopefully. "The only thing is having to go to some stupid foster family."

"You might not have to," Dean told him. "Me and Sammy have been doing research and you might be able to get emancipated."

"What do you mean you and Sam?" Cas asked shocked.

"He kind of found out for himself," Dean said avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean kind of?" Cas asked.

"Well last time you stayed here he saw the bruises on your arm, but he blamed me. So I told him it was someone else and that he couldn't say anything about knowing. Then when I was drugged and tried to keep you from leaving he found out it was your dad from what I said," Dean admitted.

Cas was silent.

"Are you mad?" Dean said looking back up at him.

"I feel like I should be, but I'm not," Cas told him. "I should be angry about everything today, but its been one of the best days of my life. Up there with the day I met you."

"Why me?" Dean asked confused.

"Why not you? You're the only one who understood. And you didn't think differently of me when you found out about any of it," Cas admitted.

The two laid there in silence until they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cas woke up to knocking at Dean's door, he rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty.<p>

He got up to answer the door.

"I already called in sick for you three boys, you guys should get ready and-" John cut himself off. "Where's Dean?"

"I don't know, maybe he already got up," Cas suggested groggily.

John checked the entire house with Cas trailing behind him.

When he couldn't find Dean anywhere he checked the garage to find his car missing.

"God dammit where is he?" John asked starting to panic.

"Oh god," Cas said suddenly figuring it out. "I think he went to go see my dad."

"Go throw clothes on quick," John instructed. "Dean had better not get himself killed before we get there."

Cas ran up the stairs and threw on the clothes he had worn the previous day, they were a little ripped from yesterday's beating, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was finding Dean.

* * *

><p>Knock-Knock-Knock!<p>

Cas's dad rolled off the couch where he had passed out late last night and slowly made his way to the door.

When he opened it to see some stupid teenage boy he barked out, "What the hell do you want?"

"You to leave Cas alone you bastard!" Dean yelled walking into the house, letting the door close behind him.

"And why do you care if I leave 'Cas' alone?" He scoffed out.

"Because I'm in love with him!" Dean yelled. "And he deserves to have better then to have a shithead like you as a father!"

"So you're the pussy he was making out with yesterday," The older man said cracking his knuckles.

"Come and get me!" Dean yelled holding his arms out.

He was answered with a fist to the gut.

Dean waited until the blow was over and his smirk widened as he left his arms out, "That the best you got old man?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Uh oh, looks like Dean dropped the L bomb :P Anyways thanks for reading, you're all great :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the following lovely reviewers of chapter ten: Havent Met My Angel Yet, VisionX23. EvilAngelTeamGabe, darkphoenix2345, firgodes7, Devout Spirit, Bernad-at, Call Me Johnny, and Wolfa Moon. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

The man punched Dean in the face as hard as he could.

"Wow that one almost hurt," Dean said sarcastically with a tilted smirk.

Cas's father also smirked, then kicked Dean in the jewels.

Dean let out a laugh and didn't even flinch.

The man began to frown.

"Aww, what's the matter? Is it not as fun when you can't get a reaction out of the person?" Dean taunted.

Cas's father pulled a gun out of his back pocket and tackled Dean to the ground.

"Not so funny now? Is it?" He asked holding the gun to Dean's forehead.

Dean began to laugh hysterically, which completely confused Mr. Hallert.

"Sure it is," Dean responded. "By the way you don't mind that I invited a few friends do you?"

Dean gestured to the window and Cas's dad turned to see Sam holding a video camera.

The older man growled.

"What's the matter? Camera not your friend?" Dean asked.

He brought the gun back to Dean's forehead and was about to fire when someone kicked the door in.

"Police! Drop your weapon!" A voice shouted.

Dean began to laugh, "Did I mention that some of my friends are cops?"

* * *

><p>When John got to Cas's house he saw a bunch of cop cars outside and an ambulance.<p>

"Oh my god!" John said beginning to panic. "Did Dean get himself killed or did he kill your dad?

As soon as he parked he got out of the car and ran towards the house.

"Excuse me sir you can't go in their," A police officer said blocking John's way.

"But my son, he came over here," John said in a panic.

"Your kids are over there," The officer said pointing toward the ambulance.

Kids? John thought to himself. How did I forget about Sam in all my worrying?

John and Cas rushed over to the ambulance where Dean and Sam were sitting with their feet dangling out of the back of the ambulance casually.

"Boys are you okay?" John asked.

"We're fine," Sam said. "Dean's the only who even went in. He got a bit knocked up, but-"

"Dean what were you thinking?" John interrupted.

Dean shrugged, "I needed to have a little talk with him. Now he's arrested because he felt like more than just chatting, end of story."  
>"You could have gotten yourself killed," Cas said disapprovingly.<p>

"Yeah, I almost did. But I'm fine so whatever," Dean said a little too casually. "Besides I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Cas asked.

"You said that I had to stop playing with your emotions and figure out why I did it," Dean told him.

"Dean I just said that because I was mad that we got in trouble," Cas said apologetically.

"No you were right. And now I know. I did it because I'm in love with you," Dean told him.

Everyone there was shocked.

"Oh and Dad? I think I might be gay," Dean said turning to John.

John just nodded, not seeming to know what to say.

"Are you Castiel Hallert?" A police officer asked Cas suddenly.

"Yeah," He responded.

"And you're?" He asked.

"John Winchester, I'm the boys' father."

"You're all going to have to come down to the station for questioning," He told them.

"Can he get checked out by someone first?" Dean asked pointing to Cas.

"He wasn't in there was he?" The cop asked.

"No, but he got beaten by Mr. Hallert last night," Dean told him.

Cas looked at the ground.

"I'll go get the paramedics," He said walking off.

"Dean why'd you tell him?" Cas asked.

"People are going to have to find out, that was kind of implied with getting your dad arrested," Dean said confused.

"I guess," Cas shrugged unconvincingly.

"Hey, I'm in the same boat," Dean told him.

"Only because you were stupid enough to put yourself in it," Cas complained angrily. "And you really don't have anywhere near as much shit to deal with."

Dean moved to rub Cas's back, but Cas just got up and walked to the paramedics who were walking that way. At that point he would have done anything to get away from that conversation.

"What'd I do?" Dean asked confused as he turned to his twin.

"Nothing he's just trying to deal with it," Sam told him, getting up to leave so they could get in the ambulance.

"Yeah well he shouldn't have to deal with it alone . . . or at all," Dean grumbled following Sam's lead with John.

"Well bothering him is only going to make it worse," Sam told him.

"Sounds like fun," Dean said rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"We're going to have to see your injuries," The paramedic told him. "That means taking your coat and shirt off."<p>

Cas looked sheepish, so she closed the back doors of the vehicles.

When his chest was bare he was expecting some kind of shocked reaction, but he turned out to be the shocked one.

"Not too bad," The paramedic, who's name is Carol, commented. "I mean its certainly not good, but it could be worse."

Cas just stood there uncomfortably as she and her partner, who was named Reggie, stared at the markings on his upper body.

"Do you have any marks on your legs?" Reggie asked him.

"Yeah," Cas said dreading what he was expecting next.

"You're going to have to take your pants off then," Carol told him apologetically.

Cas looked up at her giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Its okay you can leave your boxers on," She told him. "Its our job, we're just checking your wounds, not judging you."

Cas frowned before rolling his jeans off, left standing in just a black pair of boxers.

His legs were quickly checked over.

"None of the cuts are infected," Carol told him. "You can get dressed."  
>Cas smiled thankfully, then put his t-shirt and jeans back on. He decided he'd carry his coat since it was a hot day and everyone was going to find out soon anyways.<p>

"You'll have to go see your doctor, you've got some mighty nasty bruises," Reggie told him kindly. "But its nothing urgent, so you can go to the police station now."

Cas shuddered at the thought of the police station, "Are you sure I'm okay?"

"Yes honey you're fine," Carol said opening the back of the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Dean looked up from his new spot sitting on the front steps in between John and Sam, but didn't get up.<p>

He walked away from me, Dean thought. I have to give him space and let him come to me.

That's when Dean noticed that Cas had his arms on display and gasped.

Cas just stood leaned against the ambulance.

I'm not going to bother him, the older boy thought to himself. If he wants to know how I am he'll come ask.

Dean sat there staring at Cas.

"Well are you going to go over there or not?" John asked.

"I can't Sam says he needs space-" Dean said.

"That doesn't mean you can't go ask him how it went," John told him. "And he needs someone to talk to even if he thinks he doesn't."

That's great, Dean thought to himself. Dad and Sam are giving me completely opposite advice. Guess I'll just do what _I _think I should do, its not like they've had any more experience with this than I have.

After that train of thought Dean got up and began to walk towards the ambulance.

"Look I didn't mean that what happened to me wasn't my choice. And I'm not saying that it was anywhere near anything you went through," Dean said as he approached Cas. "I was just saying that you don't have to go through this alone. I'm there for you."  
>"I don't need you," Cas replied. "I've done fine by myself."<p>

"I'm not saying you need me," Dean replied patiently. "I'm just saying it'll be easier if you have someone to talk to."

"And why would I choose you? My dad's going to jail thanks to you," Cas replied defensively.

"We both know that you don't mean that. You've made it pretty clear that I'm the one you want to talk to and just last night you were thrilled at the idea of your dad going to jail. You're just scared."

"Stop acting like you know me so well! We just met last week!" Cas told him.

"You can deflect your anger as much as you want, but I'm not going to fight with you. It'll just make us both feel bad about it later," Dean said calmly.

"You don't know how I feel," Cas said snarkily before walking over to the police officer who had been talking to them early.

"Are we going for questioning now?" Cas asked.

"If you're done with the ambulance," he responded.

Cas nodded his head.

"Tell the others to just drive to the police station," The police officer said dismissing him.

Cas sighed and walked over to where Dean had rejoined his family.

"We're supposed to drive to the police station now," He said avoiding eye contact with Dean.

"Dean you drive your car and I'll take mine, Sam and Cas you can go with Dean," John told them.

"Can I ride with you instead?" Cas asked John.

"I guess so," John said sounding surprised.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review. Thanks to everyone who's reading, you're amazing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the awesomely awesome reviewers of last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, emwebbstack, VisionX23, Animebenji, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Bernad-at, Call Me Johnny, Of Forgotten Dreams, and Havent Met My Angel Yet. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean looked frustrated as he followed his dad's car to the police station.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sam asked from the passenger's seat.

"No," Dean said turning the radio on.

A few seconds later he turned it back off.

"Its just not fair!" Dean complained. "I find out how I feel and the instant I tell him he turns into a douche bag!"

"Dean you know he's not a douche bag. And it doesn't have anything to do with you telling him. He's just going to be a little weird for a while because of what his dad put him through," Sam said trying to calm his twin down.

"So I've heard. But what if he keeps blaming me for the rest of his life? What if this is just how it is from now on?" Dean asked.

"I highly doubt that's going to happen," Sam said quietly.

Dean ignored him and turned the radio back on cranking it up.

"Mature," Sam said under his breath, but Dean didn't hear over the music.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in John's car there was an awkward silence as Cas stared out his window.<p>

_Oh god what did I do? _Cas thought to himself._ Why do I always screw everything up?_

_This is just perfect Dean tries to help and I yell at him. Now he's going to be mad at me and start ignoring me. Although that seems to be _my_ thing right now._

_Dean was the one who had got me through this, I do need him. I have to fix this._

* * *

><p>There was a ringing coming from the cup-holder where Dean's cell phone was sitting.<p>

Dean turned the music down, "What is it Sammy?"

Sam grabbed the phone and pressed a few buttons.

"Its a text from Cas," Sam told him.

"Uh-oh, am I in trouble?" Dean asked seriously.

"No, it says 'Sorry, I don't know why I was freaking out'," Sam read to him.

"Tell him I know the feeling," Dean said.

Sam sent the message and a few seconds later there was another message.

"He wants to know if your mad and Dad wants to know if you're texting while driving," Sam told him.

"Say that you're scribing and I'm not," Dean told him.

Before Cas could respond they pulled into the parking lot.

As Dean got out of the car he silently wondered which Cas he would get.

Cas got out of John's car and walked over to Dean.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Cas asked.

"Well you weren't mad yesterday so I figure I owe you one," Dean joked.

"I really don't wanna go in there," Cas told him.

"I know. But just think about this you won't have to go back to your dad after this. It'll all be over," Dean said putting his arm around the other man's shoulders.

"I guess so," Cas said sounding uncertain. "Do you think they're going to ask a lot of questions?"  
>"I'd say so," Dean said as they entered the building together.<p>

* * *

><p>The group sat in the waiting room for a while before a woman walked out.<p>

"I'm assuming you're the Winchesters and Castiel?" She said making her statement into a question.

"That's us," John responded.

"I'm going to need to ask you all questions separately," She told them.

Cas had already been clutching to Dean's hand and now his grip tightened further as he asked, "Separately?"

"Its so that we can check if your stories line up," She told him. "The secretary is watching to make sure you don't come up with a story while you wait. But don't worry, its just protocol."

That didn't seem to calm Cas down at all, he kept a tight grip as he asked, "If Dean was questioned before me then could he come sit with me if he didn't answer any of the questions for me?"

The woman could tell that Cas was scared of having to admitting what had happened to him. It was pretty obvious who the bad guy was in the case and they didn't look the type to try something. She felt bad for him and figured that he would be more likely to admit things if he felt comfortable. She decided that she would make this allowance.

"As long as he doesn't answer for you," She agreed.

Cas's grip lightened slightly and Dean was glad.

"So which Winchester wants to go first?" She asked.

"I'll go," Dean offered as he got up.

Cas didn't like the idea of Dean leaving him there, but he knew that it had to happen at some point.

"Come with me," She said leading him to a private room.

She sat down on one side of a table and motioned for Dean to sit on the other.

"Okay my name's Liz," She told him. "And I'm going to ask you questions and I need you to answer honestly with as much information as you can remember, okay?"

"Yup," Dean responded.

"When did you first find out about your friend's father's behaviour and how?" She asked.

"Well when school started on Monday of last week he was new and we sat together in chemistry. The first thing that I noticed was when he shrugged his jacket pulled up and I thought I saw bruises on his wrists. At that point I wasn't sure though."

Dean continued to explain the story.

She then asked him questions about when John and Sam had found out, why he didn't do anything (Dean said they were going to do something), and several questions about why he had confronted Mr. Hallert. All the while she was writing out notes.

When she was done with her questions she walked him back to the waiting room and told Sam that he was next.

When Dean sat back down Cas instantly clutched back onto his hand. He looked like he hadn't moved since Dean left. He was sitting tensely with his back completely straight and away from the back of the chair.

"Hey it wasn't that bad," Dean told Cas.

"Maybe for you. They weren't asking you the same questions they're going to ask me," Cas told him.

Dean wasn't entirely sure what to say so he decided on, "Its going to be okay." As he gently pulled Cas to lean his head on his shoulder.

Dean gently stroked Cas's hair and after a while he relaxed.

John ignored the scene beside him and decided to try to get some sleep in his chair.

Liza asked Sam similar questions to Dean about when and how he found out, how John found out, how much he had known, if they had wanted to do anything else about this, and why he let Dean do what he did while he videotaped it for evidence.

After she was done she took Sam back to the waiting room and went to talk to John.

"I'm next," Cas said nervously.

"Its okay, I'll be with you," Dean comforted.

John's questioning was the shortest since he had known for the least time she had asked him when he found out, how much he knew, if he had known about his sons' plan before and how he had known where to find them.

When John re-entered the waiting room Cas's hand tightened once again.

"Its your turn Castiel," Liza said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please review! Thanks for reading everyone. :D**

**This chapter was dedicated to the reviewers of chapter 12: Havent Met My Angel Yet, Of Forgotten Dreams, EvilAngelTeamGabe, firgodes7, darkphoenix2345, Bernad-at, VisionX23, and Call Me Johnny. Each of you are awarded ten imaginary golden stars :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_When John re-entered the waiting room Cas's hand tightened once again._

"_It's your turn Castiel," Liza said._

Cas audibly gulped as he got up and Dean silently walked with him.

After they entered the room Liza explained what was going on to Cas the same way she had told Dean. Cas nodded his head and she began to ask questions.

"Did your father hit you on a regular basis?" She asked.

"Almost every day," Cas said keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Why did he hit you?" Asked Liza.

"Because I'm gay," Cas responded.

"When did you first tell him?" Liza questioned.

"About a year ago," Cas told her.

"And that's when all of this started?" She asked.

"I wish," Cas said laughing quietly under his breath.

"When did it start then?" She asked.

"I don't remember. Its been going on my entire life; or at least all that I remember," Cas said.

"Why was he hitting you before you told him that you like men?" Liza asked.

"Because he blames me for my mom's death," He responded. "She died giving birth to me."

"How can that possibly be your fault sweetie? You were just a baby," She said kindly.

"Exactly. I was just some baby, she was his wife," Cas said bitterly.

"That's not true, you weren't just some baby," Liza told him.

"Yes I was. People abort babies everyday. Why should I be any different?" Cas asked. "You don't just die so some stupid baby can live."

"Is that seriously what you think? That you should have never been born so your dick of a dad could be happy? Obviously your mom wanted you to live and she didn't think you should be aborted," Dean argued.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Cas asked.

"Its not you I'm yelling at. It's the thoughts he's imprinted in your mind since you were little," Dean said.

Cas just looked back at the ground and after a few awkward seconds Liza began asking questions again.

"Why did you move to a new school?" She asked.

"Because I told people at my old school," Cas responded. "I was a disgrace to my mom's memory and an embarrassment to my dad. He said I had to move schools for a fresh start and that I couldn't tell anyone here."

I'm gonna fucking kill Nancy, Dean thought to himself.

"So we know your father abused you both physically and emotionally. Did he ever sexually abuse you?" Liza asked.

"No. . . Well not really . . ." Cas said sounding unsure and beginning to blush.

Dean was shocked and he quickly squeezed Cas's hand in support.

God why did she have to ask that, Cas asked himself. I don't want Dean to hear this.

"What do you mean by not really?" She asked.

"He umm . . . kinda tried," Cas responded, his face a dark red.

"What happened?" Liza asked.

Cas sat there silently.

"Honey I have to know," She persisted.

Cas remained mute.

"Cas you have to tell her," Dean said kindly.

"No," Cas responded eyes on the floor.

"We won't think worse of you," Dean told him.

"Only because of how badly you already think of me," Cas said quietly.

"Do I look like someone who thinks badly of you Cas? I love you and I still will after you tell her," Dean comforted.

"You're just humouring me or playing some stupid joke," Cas muttered.

"No, I'm not," Dean said lifting Cas's chin so he could look into his eyes. "I swear on my life."

Cas nodded his head slightly.

"And besides if I was humouring you or playing a joke I wouldn't have sang a Hilary Duff song. I mean the joke's on me there," Dean said playfully.

Cas felt a smile form on his face, that is until he remembered the story he was supposed to tell.

"So can you tell the story now?" Dean asked attempting to give puppy dog eyes.

Cas sighed. "Fine. I came home one night after work to find him really drunk. The drunkest I've ever seen him, and that's saying a lot. The second I stepped through the door he started yelling at me asking where I'd been and accusing me of having been with a guy."

Memories cut Cas off as he heard his father's voice in his head:

"_What were you out whoring around with your little boyfriends?"_

"And he started throwing bottles at me. One gave me this," Cas said pointing to a scar on his collarbone.

Dean felt like someone was ripping his heart out. How could someone do this to innocent little Cas?

"When I told him I was at work he asked which street corner I was at. Before I could defend myself he started yelling about how I just want to fuck every guy. Then he started yelling something about how he bets I even want to fuck my own father. Which believe me, I really don't," Cas continued, speaking quickly in an attempt to get it over with before he lost his nerve. "He was slurring a lot so I couldn't tell exactly what he was saying, but it sounded something like 'well your wish is coming true.' I didn't understand what he had said so I just stood there confused. Then he unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. I still didn't understand what was going on, but I stood there in shock."

Cas stopped afraid to tell anymore.

"Cas you're doing great," Dean reassured trying to hide his horror. "Keep going."

Cas took a deep breath then continued, "Then he took his boxers off and I finally figured it out. He moved to grab at my pants. He managed to grab them, but before he could pull them off I pushed him. He was pretty wasted so I managed to run away before he got up. I heard him swearing after me when I left, but I just kept running. I slept on a bench that night and when I went back the next day he didn't bring it up. I don't even think he remembered it he was so hammered."

"So this was just a one time thing?" She asked.

"Yeah," Cas told her.

"Did you know that your dad had a gun?" Liza asked.

Cas flinched at the thought of the gun being pointed at Dean, "Yeah he threatened me with it yesterday. I'd never seen it before so he must have been really pissed."

"Why was he so angry?" Liza asked.

Dean went to go say something but the second he opened his mouth she shushed him.

"Remember I'm asking Castiel, not you," She told him.

"Sorry," Dean shrugged.

"He was mad because the school called him," Cas replied.

"Why did the school call?" Liza asked.

"Because we got in trouble at lunch," Cas said, knowing what she was going to ask next he continued. "For making out and standing on a table."

"Why was that phone home worthy," She asked.

"Because the principal's a dick," Dean responded.

"Dean," Liza said in a warning tone. "One more time and you're out of here."

"Its because we were 'starting a scene'," Cas said sarcastically.

"I take it your dad wasn't very happy to hear about that?" Liza asked.

"The second I walked through the door he started yelling and punching," Cas responded with a casual shrug. "It's not really that big of a deal."

Dean bit his lip so he wouldn't get kicked out. He wanted to yell at Cas for being casual about it and acting like it didn't matter that because of Dean he got the shit beaten out of him.

"It was different than usual though, he was angrier. He pulled the gun on me and freaked out after he'd hit me for a good while. I was too tired to try and get away so I just sat there waiting for him to pull the trigger. But he didn't instead he said 'That's how a good son acts, silent' then picked me up and threw me through the glass backdoor and told me not to come back. And if I did he'd kill me and Dean. So then I walked to Dean's house and slept there. When I woke up he was gone," Cas explained.

All my fault, Dean thought to himself sadly. All my fault.

"How did you and John Winchester know to go to your house?" Liza asked.

"Because Dean was pissed at my dad and I figured if he was going to sneak out somewhere it would be to yell at him," Cas explained.

"I think that's enough questions for now," Liza told him.

Cas was relieved and began to grin.

"But-"

Cas's grin disappeared.

"They're going to need pictures of your injuries for evidence," Liza told him.

"What?" Cas asked. "How many people need me to take my pants off today?"

"What?" Dean asked alarmed.

"Relax I'm talking about the paramedics. They needed to see my injuries too," Cas responded.

"We'll need to take a front and back picture of waist up and a front and back of below the waist. You'll have to be in your boxers," She said apologetically.

Cas sighed, "Fine. At least everyone's letting me wear boxers."

Liza took them to get the pictures taken, then back to the waiting room.

"Your dad is going to his preliminary trial in a couple of hours. I'll call you with the results then. I've heard that you'd like to be emancipated, is that true?" Liza asked.

Cas nodded his head.

"You should speak with the social services worker who they assign to you about it," She told him. "And unless you want to stay at some adoption place then you should find someone to stay with until then."

"He's staying with us," John said immediately.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Sorry for my innacuracies that I am sure are there. Thanks for reading :D**

**What is this? I've never updated this late in the day without having already updated that day. I'll tell you what it is I'm on a trip and we had to wait THREE HOURS to get our room :(**

**Anyways thanks to the reviewers of last chapter, this chapter is dedicated to you guys: Havent Met My Angel Yet, Of Forgotten Dreams, VisionX23, Bernad-at, Call Me Johnny, darkphoenix2345, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Marikili68, and firgodes7.**

**For reviewing you guys get . . . NOTHING! Just kidding you get the best gift of all: Dr. Sexy's approval. This includes a thumbs up, a wink, and a 'good job' all from the one the only Dr. Sexy! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

The four men were standing in the parking lot next to their cars.

"So what do you boys want to do about the rest of the day?" John asked.

Sam and Dean instantly turned towards Cas.

Cas shrugged, "I think I just want to go back to something normal. Today's been so weird."

"So school?" Dean asked.

"If you wanna go," Cas said not wanting to bother anyone with his decision.

"Sure, sitting at home during the day sucks," Dean agreed. "You up for it nerd boy?"

"I guess so," Sam said ignoring the name Dean had called him.

"And it _is_ lunchtime, so . . ." Dean trailed off.

"You boys aren't going to get into trouble are you?" John asked skeptically.

"We'd never dream of it Dad," Dean said getting into his car.

Cas got in the passenger seat, so Sam sat in the back.

As they drove out of the parking lot Cas decided to ask, "So what happened this morning?"

"Well I woke up early and I was really pissed a your dad when I saw the bruises. So I- _persuaded_ – Sam into leaving with me," Dean began.

"He means blackmailed," Sam interrupted.

"Hey. Who's telling the story here?" Dean asked.

When Sam was silent he continued, "And I brought the camera. When we were in the car I said I was going to talk to your dad and I wanted him to stand outside and make a video in case something happened."

"And I insisted on him calling the police before we got there because I knew something was going to happen," Sam added.

"And I showed up and told him to leave you alone. So then he started yelling about me being the, umm guy," Dean censored. "That you were making out with and freaked out so I kind of uhh . . ."

"What did you do?" Cas asked.

"I told him to come and get me and stood there with my arms out waiting," Dean admitted. "I mean it wasn't the smartest of ideas, but . . . Anyways so then he hit me and I taunted him and stayed like that. He hit me a couple more times and I didn't even flinch. I kept taunting him and laughing. When I said something about it not being fun if I didn't react he pulled his gun out and tackled me to the ground. He asked if I still thought it was funny and I laughed harder."

"Dean you're a psychopath," Cas commented.

"Let me finish," Dean told him. "Then I told him about Sam taping and he turned to see him at the window. Turns out that wasn't enough to stop him and he held the gun to my forehead. He was about to shoot me when the cops came in."

"You're an idiot," Cas pointed out.

"Yeah, but I brought Sam with me. And I got rid of your dad for you," Dean told him. "So what happened when you saw the paramedics."

"They said it wasn't that bad considering. I'm supposed to go see a normal doctor though," Cas responded.

There was a short pause before Cas broke it, "Dammit!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I forgot my jacket in your dad's car," Cas responded.

"Do you want to go get it? Dean asked.

"No. The news has probably spread by now anyways. They have to find out at some point right?" Cas shrugged. His thoughts weren't quite as confident as his words.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Cas responded. "We're here now anyways."

Since it was lunch time there were a lot of people outside when the boys got out of the car.

Cas took a deep breath before they went to walk towards the entrance. Dean put his arm around the older boy.

They went straight to the cafeteria since they hadn't ate yet that day.

Dean wasn't sure if people were staring or not. He was ignoring them entirely and frankly he didn't really give a damn if they were looking or not.

Cas was not so ignorant. He wan't sure if people were staring either, but to him it felt like everyone was. He tried to ignore the feeling, but couldn't. He decided not to look and to just focus on being with Dean.

After they were finished eating at their usual table Cas turned to Dean.

"You know I haven't had a real kiss yet," He said playfully.

"What are you talking about? If that thing on the table wasn't a kiss then I don't know what is," Dean told him.

"I mean one that wasn't spite or proving a point. One where you knew," Cas told him.

"I don't know . . . aren't we supposed to wait for the end of the first date for that one?" Dean asked smirking.

"Well most people don't risk their lives for someone or share a bed with them or move in with them before their first real kiss," Cas pointed out.

"True," Dean laughed.

He went to say something else, but before he could Cas's mouth was on his. Suddenly he didn't really care about what he was going to say, he couldn't even remember what it was.

Cas no longer was worrying about other people's opinions. He thought better than to stand on a table again. He stood up, bringing Dean with him, though. Their lips didn't part in the process.

They stood in the middle of the lunchroom making out for the second day in a row. Surprisingly this time the lunch monitor ignored them, possibly because of feeling sorry for Cas after hearing the news.

When Cas finally pulled away he just sat back down and started casually chatting with Jessica and Sam.

Today Dean was the one left standing in shock.

He sat back down and when he realized that Cas was talking to Jessica about her cousin's fifth birthday party he turned and asked, "Are you seriously not even going to mention it?"

"Mention what?" Cas asked playing dumb and reversing the roles of yesterday's conversation.

"No seriously Cas, why'd you do that?" Dean asked.

"Proving a point," Cas said teasingly as he shrugged.

"And what point was that?" Dean asked.

"I don't really know," Cas quoted laughing. "That I don't give a damn about what these people think, that I'm in love with you, that I don't care what my dad said."

"I think I like these points," Dean responded as the bell rang.

The boys headed to history and as soon as they sat down a girl in their class named Kristen, who had been ignoring them just yesterday, walked over to talk to them.

"Hey I heard what happened," She told them.

Cas shifted awkwardly and looked down at the desk.

"I just wanted to say that you didn't deserve that and I think its really great what you did Dean," She said turning to leave.

A few minutes later both boys were getting texts that said similar things.

At the end of class they kept getting stopped on their way to LA with people complimenting Dean and apologizing to Cas.

They finally got to the doorway Nancy stepped in their way.

"We need to talk," She said.

"Not today bitch," Dean replied.

"I heard about your hero act," She told him.

"I'm not a hero," Dean pointed out.

"Well everyone seems to think you are," She responded. "Anyways I just wanted to say I think that we should call a truce. I was wrong about you guys, we should hang out sometime."

"You little attention whore," Dean said rolling his eyes. "All of a sudden people are talking to us and you want to be friends. Do you think that'll make you look better to other people? Well newsflash you and me will _never_ be friends! You'll be lucky if I even talk to you."

Nancy huffed away as the boys entered the classroom.

"These people are driving me insane," Cas told Dean as the teacher blabbered on about nothing.

"I know," Dean responded.

When school was over they were going to meet Sam at the parking lot, but kept getting stopped every second step.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I mean those bruises look pretty bad," One girl said.

Cas looked up from the floor where he had been averting his eyes from people in embarrassment.

When he met eyes with the poor girl his gaze was filled with fire.

"Why can't you idiots just leave me alone?" Cas asked exploding. "The whole time I'm here you people ignore me and as soon as you find out about my dad you all suddenly need to talk to me. I don't want your fucking pity! Okay? So everybody just leave me alone and stop treating me like I'm some dying puppy!"

After that they got to the car pretty quickly as everyone stared in shock, not daring to try to talk to him.

That night Sam was sitting in his room when Dean walked in.

"Look what I found in the car," Dean said smirking holding up Sam's phone.

"Give me it," Sam said angrily.

"Yeah sure, I just have to text Jessica first," Dean said beginning to type something.

"Dean don't!" Sam yelled grabbing at the phone, but missing.

"Trust me I'm doing you a favour!" Dean said running and locking himself in the bathroom.

Sam slammed on the door, "Give me my phone back!"

Dean opened the door, "Here you go."

Sam took the phone back from him angrily.

Jess was sitting in her room when she heard her phone go off. She looked at her message to see:

**From: Sam**

_Do you want to go on a date sometime?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks to everybody for reading!**

**This chapter is dedicated to chapter 14's reviewers: VisionX23, darkphoenix2345, Call Me Johnny, EvilAngelTeamGabe, PrettyGirlyFan, Of Forgotten Dreams, Havent Met My Angel Yet, smartcookie913, firgodes7, and inugirl1901. :D**

**I reached 100 review last chapter! This means that all of you who reviewed last chapter get the special limited time gift of Dean in shorts (even if he says he doesn't do them), Sam after Dean put Nair in his shampoo, and last but certainly not least Cas without his trenchcoat :O Hope you like them! Enjoy ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Jess was sitting in her room when she heard her phone go off. She looked at her message to see:_

_**From: Sam**_

_Do you want to go on a date sometime?_

Just seconds after Dean had sent the text there was already a response.

Sam sighed and without looking at his phone asked, "What did you say?"

"I asked her if she wanted to go on a date sometime," Dean said casually.

Sam looked down at his phone nervously.

"Sure, when?" Sam read out loud in shock.

"You know Sammy she responded pretty quick. Like she didn't have to think about it. Almost like she had _already_ thought about it," Dean told him.

"As if that worked," Sam said. "You do realize if it didn't I would have killed you right?"

"Yeah, but it did work so now you owe me big time. You can start bowing at my feet and announcing how unworthy you are anytime," Dean commented.

"No seriously why did you do that if you didn't know she'd agree?" Sam asked.

"Who says I didn't know?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Remember that time that I tried to convince you to ask her out. Forever. What, did you think that Jess is only friends with you?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Lets just say she told me she liked you and that I couldn't tell. So I didn't tell, but I tried to convince you," Dean shrugged. "You said I couldn't tell her so I said that I didn't know who you liked."

"When was this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, some time in summer," Dean shrugged.

"So before Steve?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah. He asked her out first day of school," Dean told him.

"I was going to ask her before school, but the bell rang," Sam told him.

"Well Steve asked her first class," Dean told him.

"Since when do you know every detail of Jess's life?" Sam asked.

"Well when it was just me, you, and her who was she supposed to take her problems to?" Dean asked offended.

"Right. So then why'd she go out with him anyways?" Sam asked.

"Because she thought you didn't like her. And it was an attempt to make you jealous. By the way, it totally worked," Dean laughed.

"So if you're not supposed to tell me then why are you telling me now and not before?" Sam asked.

"Because she agreed to a date so now I officially can't get killed for telling someone something," Dean replied walking away.

Dean walked downstairs to see Cas.

"Hey when did you get back from work?" Dean asked. "I still think you should have called in sick."

"Just now," Cas said distantly.

Cas hadn't really just shown up though, he'd been there for around ten minutes.

When he'd gotten back he'd went to go find Dean and when he was on the stairs he had heard Sam and Dean talking.

He paused when he heard Dean say, "I asked her if she wanted to go on a date sometime."

Sam responded "Sure, when?" In shock.

Oh god he's already cheating on me, Cas had thought to himself as he turned back down the stairs.

As he walked he heard Dean say, " You know Sammy she responded pretty quick. Like she didn't have to think about it. Almost like she had _already_ thought about it."

Seriously he's bragging about it to Sam now? Cas had thought to himself. I have to find out who _she _is.

"Is Dad home?" Sam asked joining the pair at the bottom of the stairs.

"No he's working late. He said that he won't be home until night so we're in charge of dinner," Dean responded.

"Then I guess I'm going out. I'm gonna need the car Dean," Sam said holding the keys out.

"Atta boy," Dean said handing the keys over surprisingly without a fight.

Cas stood there confused by the interaction, was he bribing out Sam's silence?

After Sam left Dean asked, "So do you want to order pizza or something?"

"I'm not really hungry," Cas said walking past Dean to the living room.

"Okay then what do you want to do?" Dean asked with a tilted smile that would usually bring a smile to Cas's face, but now only brought more sadness to the boy.

"Nothing," Cas said.

Dean sat down next to him, "Nothing it is."

Cas instantly turned his body away from Dean.

Dean began to frown and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Cas argued getting off the couch and moving to the chair so he could sit alone.

"Is this about your dad?" Dean asked.

"No, the fact that you can't even figure it out makes it so much worse," Cas said rolling his eyes.

"Seriously how could I have possibly screwed up this much since you got home?" Dean asked. "Everything was fine before you left."

"I heard you and Sam," Cas said giving Dean a death glare.

"You're going to have to give me a little more than that," Dean responded. "I don't understand what was so bad about our conversation."

Cas laughed snarkily then started picking at the hole in the knee of his jeans.

Dean thought about how he was talking about how good of friends he and Jess were.

"Are you jealous?" Dean asked confused.

"No shit," Cas asked. "Gee, I wonder why."

"Look we're just friends," Dean told him.

Cas interpreted the 'we' as him and Dean.

"Just fucking friends?" Cas asked sarcastically. "That's great!"

Before Dean could respond Cas was walking out the front door.

"Cas wait!" Dean called after him.

"Don't follow me!" Cas called back, walking down the sidewalk feeling tears well up in his eyes.

_Why am I getting in trouble?_ Dean asked himself. _I thought dating a guy would get rid of the wacked out mood swings. . . _

_Is setting Jess up with Sam and being friends with her that bad?_ _And why was he mad when I said we're just friends? Maybe he doesn't believe me._

Dean quickly pulled out his phone and began to type.

Jess's phone went off as she was sitting in the car with Sam while they were driving to dinner.

"Who's it from?" Sam asked.

"Your brother," She told him.

Sam didn't ask what it was about since apparently Dean and her were good enough friends to keep secrets. He didn't want to start a fight if he wasn't allowed to hear.

Jess looked concerned as she read her text:

* * *

><p><strong>From: Dean<strong>

_Cas is mad cuz he thinks I'm cheating with you. Can you text him and tell him we're just friends?_

**From: Jess**

_Sure, I'll text him now_

* * *

><p>"Apparently Dean and Cas are in a fight," Jess informed Sam.<p>

"That's weird they seemed fine when I left," Sam replied mentally noting that Dean went to Jess for help instead of him.

Cas decided that he was going to the mall to get dinner at the food court.

All of a sudden his pocket was shaking.

Cas checked who the message was from. Seeing that it wasn't Dean he decided to read the message.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Jess<strong>

_Look me and Dean are just friends. I don't like him that way and I'd never try and come between you._

* * *

><p><em>Oh god its Jess,<em> Cas thought to himself._ This defensiveness proves I was right. Great I just lost all of my friends in one night. Maybe Sam doesn't know who it is though . . . _

Sam and Jess were just about to get out of the car when Sam got a text. He looked down at his phone confused to see who was texting him.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Cas<strong>

_If you like Jess then why are you okay with Dean cheating with her?_

* * *

><p><em>This explains why they're apparently such great friends all of a sudden, <em>Sam thought to himself. _And I thought Dean was trying to help me, when really he was just feeling guilty! No wonder he wanted Jess to help and not me, I'm not supposed to find out either._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading! Hope you like the love diamond! There wasn't enough drama currently and I was bored so why not screw up imaginary people's lives? :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed chapter 15 (I know I didn't give much time because I updated twice today): **** DeansMuse, VisionX23, soyxunxperdedor, smartcookie913, Of Forgotten Dreams, EvilAngelTeamGabe, and darkphoenix2345. :D**

**Your special prize is you each get one of Cas's feathers. The extra special thing about these feathers is that they grant three wishes! Now you can wish for Cas, Dean and Sam ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

"What's it say?" Jess asked wondering why Sam was being so quiet.

"Now it makes sense," Sam said angrily. "You know I don't need your pity date! Obviously I'm not the brother you're interested in!"

"Oh god, that's from Cas isn't it?" Jess said panicking.

"I take it Dean filled you in on what Cas found out," Sam said. "You know what I'm just going to drop you off at home now."

"Sam just let me explain. Its not true somehow there's been some huge misunderstanding!" Jess argued.

"You know what save it for later!" Sam said driving out of the parking lot. "There's no way to prove it didn't happen and I'm not in the mood for reasoning."

Jess sat silently trying to think of a way to convince him.

After Sam stopped in Jess's driveway he texted Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Sam<strong>

_I heard about you and Jess. I hope you know that I hate your guts._

**From: Dean**

_I don't know what's going on. He somehow got that idea from our conversation when I texted Jess._

**From: Sam**

_What?_

**From: Dean**

_If he's talking to you then find out where he is and say you need to talk. Bring Jess and I'll meet you so we can figure this out._

**From: Sam**

_Fine, but you'd better not be lying._

* * *

><p><strong>From: Sam<strong>

_Where are you? I need more information._

**From: Cas**

_Food court._

**From: Sam**

_I'll be there in a few minutes._

* * *

><p><strong>From: Sam<strong>

_He's at the food court, be there in a few minutes._

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Jess asked.<p>

"Change of plans we're meeting Dean and Cas at the food court. Apparently Cas got the idea from a conversation me and Dean were having," Sam told her. "But Cas thinks only I'm coming so who knows if we can convince him to stay or not."

"What's _she_ doing here?" Cas asked with venom in his voice as Sam and Jess walked over to his table.

"She wants to explain," Sam told him.

"No explanation required," Cas told her. "I don't need the details."

At that moment Dean walked up.

"Cas don't run away," He said as he saw Cas move to get up.

"Why shouldn't I?" Cas asked.

"Because we have a giant misunderstanding to clear up," Dean said sitting down next to him. "What did you hear me and Sam say that started this?"

"You were talking about how you asked her if she wanted to go on a date sometime and she agreed instantly. You didn't say a name, but you were bragging about it," Cas pointed out.

"Where'd you come up with me from?" Jess asked.

"You're text defending about it," Cas said.

"Okay so asking questions is too confusing," Dean said. "I'm just going to tell the story of what happened with me. Interrupt me if that doesn't make sense with what happened to you."

The other three nodded their heads.

"Okay. So this started when I found Sam's phone in the car. I started taunting him and then I texted Jess asking her out for him because he wouldn't man up," Dean started getting a glare from Sam. "I was telling Sam what I had said when Cas must have first heard. Then he read Jess's response out loud shocked and I said something about how she responded fast like she didn't even have to think about it. That must have been all Cas heard though or else he would have understood what was going on. Sam yelled at me about how I shouldn't have done that if I didn't know how you would answer. I said who says I didn't and explained about how Jess told me and I wasn't allowed to tell."

Now Jess was glaring at him.

"Everything make sense so far?" Dean asked.

Everyone nodded.

"When I came downstairs Sam left to pick up Jess and Cas was acting weird. Then he started freaking about how he heard our conversation. I couldn't find out why he was mad about it and he wouldn't tell so I asked if he was jealous. I meant because me and Jess are close and share things. He freaked out saying obviously he was and I said we're just friends and he stormed out. I figured that he didn't believe me so I texted Jess to tell him that we're just friends. A while later Sam texted me pissed about me supposedly being with Jess," Dean finished.

"Well I got back from work and heard you two talking and like I said I thought you were cheating. Then you came downstairs and let Sam take the car without argument so I thought you were bribing him for silence. Then you were acting so casual and I got mad. You didn't understand why it was a big deal and when you said we're just friends I thought you meant me and you so I left," Cas began. "When Jess texted me I thought it was her. I thought Sam might not have known who the girl was so I texted him asking why he was okay with you cheating with her if he liked her."

"Oh," Dean said realizing why Cas had freaked out.

"Well the conversation was what Dean said and then I went to pick Jess up. When we were in the car she got a text from Dean and said it was about you two fighting. I was mad because you went to her but didn't say anything. Then when we were in the parking lot I got Cas's text and got pissed," Sam explained.

"Well I was with Sam and got Dean's text. I told Cas that me and Dean are just friends. Later Sam got a text and he started freaking out accusing me of cheating," Jessica told him.

There was an awkward silence until Cas said, "Oops."

"You can say that again," Dean said. "You should have just talked to me about it."

"I kind of did," Cas responded.

"Yeah well I'm offended that you thought I would cheat on you," Dean told him.

"You do tend to hit on the entire school," Sam pointed out.

"Did," Dean corrected. "And so?"

"Believe me I'm offended too," Jess said. "I can't believe that you guys actually thought that I would ever in a million years go out with Dean!"

"Hey!" Cas and Dean said at the same time.

"No offence or anything," She added jokingly.

Cas heard his phone ringing and quickly went to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked. "Liza?"

Jess mouthed the word Liza to Sam in confusion.

"Really?" Cas asked. "Okay I'll be there."

"What'd she say?" Dean asked the second Cas hung up.

"Who's Liza?" Jess asked.

Once again Jess's confusion was ignored as Cas told Dean, "He wasn't granted bail."

"That's awesome," Dean said.

"And he's pleading guilty because there's too much evidence against him," Cas said. "So that means that he'll be away from me for sure."

"What was that about being there?" Dean asked.

"I'm supposed to go meet the social worker tomorrow at the police station," Cas told him.  
>"I'm going," Dean insisted.<p>

"Seriously who's Liza?" Jess asked.

"The lady we talked to at the police station," Sam responded.

* * *

><p>When John Winchester came home he walked into the kitchen to find Sam and Jessica sucking each other's faces off.<p>

He quickly grabbed something to eat then walked into the living room to find Dean and Cas making out on the couch with the TV on.

"Okay, not ready to see that," John said fleeing up the stairs to go eat in his room.

Back downstairs Cas pulled away looking worried.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to go get your dad," Cas said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because he's letting me stay here so I shouldn't be keeping him from existing in his own house," Cas said walking to the stairs.

John was sitting on his bed eating when he heard a knock on his door.

What now? He wondered.

"Come in," He said.

He was shocked when it was Cas and not one of his sons.

"Hey," Cas said sheepishly. "I don't want to be in the way so if you want to come back downstairs we can just watch TV."

"Do you mean actually watch TV?" John asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Cas answered.

A few minutes later the pair walked into the living room where Dean was still sitting.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading, hope you like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of chapter 16: 6 Sided Sweetie, soyxunxperdedor, VisionX23, Pompous Dandy, Of Forgotten Dreams, DevoutSpirit, PrettyGirlyFan, Call Me Johnny, anon, and Havent Met My Angel Yet. :D**

**You guys get the special prize of action figure Cas :D Also Call Me Johnny and Havent Met My Angel Yet each get a Cas feather because they missed it last time and were sad about that.**


	18. Chapter 18

"So this has been an interesting first date," Jess said when Sam was dropping her off.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sam said lightly giggling.

"You were mean," Jess said jokingly. "I'll have to remember to never cheat on you."

Sam couldn't help but notice that she had made it sound as though they were dating.

"Anyways I'd better go or my mom's going to be mad," Jess said leaning over to kiss him one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sam said as she got out of the car.

* * *

><p>"So what time do you have to go to the police station?" Dean asked from his spot on the couch beside Cas.<p>

"Why does he have to go back to the police station?" John asked from his chair.

"I have to meet the social worker at quarter to nine," Cas told him.

"And I'm taking him," Dean added.

"We're halfway through the second week of school and this is going to be your fourth and a half day absent," John pointed out. "You'll have only gone to school for two and a half out of the first seven days."

"So? It'll be his fourth day missed," Dean said pointing accusingly to Cas.

"I''m not saying you can't go," John told him. "And he has to go to the meeting. I'm just saying that you've got to start actually going to school."

"The three day concussion wasn't my fault," Dean pointed out. "And so the whole practically getting myself killed was me, but I didn't plan the meeting to be during school."

"Yeah I know," John said giving up on reasoning with his son. "We should probably start setting up the sofa bed now."  
>"Why?" Dean asked sounding suspicious.<p>

"So Cas has somewhere to sleep," John said in a tone someone would use to explain something to a five year old.

"Why can't he just sleep in my bed again?" Dean asked.

"Because you're not sharing a bed with your boyfriend," John told him. "Its the same rules as if Jess was staying here she wouldn't share a bed with Sam."

"We'll leave the door open, besides it's not like we're going to have sex when you're two rooms over!" Dean argued. "And why were we allowed to share a bed before?"

"Because you weren't gay then," John said bluntly.

"I didn't just wake up gay Dad," Dean argued. "I already was whether I knew it or not."

"Yeah well we didn't know yet," John told him. "And tonight he's sleeping down here and you're sleeping in your room!"

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Cas covered his mouth with his hand.

"It's fine," Cas said. "I'm just glad I get to stay here at all."

When Cas took his hand away from Dean's mouth Dean looked angry, but didn't say anything else.

Dean got up and stormed upstairs.

"What'd I do?" John asked.

"Parented," Cas responded. "He's just mad because he didn't get his way, but I don't blame you. I mean you just found out that he's gay today, then you see him making out with me." Cas was starting to blush. "I think its pretty normal not wanting us to share a bed."

"Why can't he just think like you?" John asked.

Dean walked back into the room.

"Oh that's nice Dad!" He argued. "I see you two have decided to team up against me."

Dean threw Cas his pyjama pants and ran back upstairs.

"Don't listen to him he's just trying to make you feel guilty," Cas said. "I'll go talk to him."

John nodded his head shocked by which side of the argument Cas was taking.

Dean heard knocking at his door, but didn't bother answering.

He heard the door open and turned to see Cas.

"Uh-oh, you'd better go back downstairs, you're not allowed in my room," Dean said from where he was sitting on the floor. "Because apparently my dad can't trust me."

"Dean stop it," Cas said sitting down next to him. "At least your dad cares about you."

"That's cheating," Dean said guiltily. "You can't bring up your dad because he has nothing to do with this."

"That's not what I mean," Cas told him. "He just found out you're gay and he's been pretty open-minded. I mean he's letting me live here after all and he hasn't said anything about seeing you and me together. He's just been ignoring it instead of arguing about it. Don't you think that wanting us to sleep in separate beds isn't too much to ask? Because believe me he could have asked for way worse things."

Dean sat in silence embarrassed by the scene he had made.

"So are you still mad?" Cas asked.

"No, but I feel stupid," Dean said.

"You're not stupid," Cas told him. "So why don't you come back downstairs?"

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Dean asked.

"You don't have to say anything, just help set up the bed without arguing and he'll get the message," Cas said.

"He's gonna think I'm stupid," Dean said.

"No he's just going to be glad that you aren't mad," Cas told him.

Dean sighed and then got up and walked back downstairs with Cas.

John was shocked when Cas came back with Dean, who wasn't even yelling. He decided against saying anything figuring that it would start the fight over again.

There was an awkward silence before Dean left to go upstairs again.

Cas decided not to follow him this time because if he wouldn't stay now he wasn't going to stay next time.

John was about to ask what just happened when Dean came back carrying sheets and a blanket from the linen closet.

He sat them on the couch silently then went back upstairs once again and came back with pillows.

"Um thanks," John said while unfolding the couch into a bed.

Dean didn't respond, but didn't leave the room. He just sat down in the chair.

Well this is awkward, but at least its progress, Cas thought to himself.

Everyone was relieved when Sam walked through the front door.

"So you got Jessica home okay?" John asked in an attempt to start conversation.

"Yup," Sam responded walking into the room and instantly sensing the tension.

"You got the car home okay?" Dean asked as Sam threw him the keys.

"Yes Dean," Sam said sarcastically.

"Good because I would have killed you," Dean said.

"Yeah we've been over this a million times," Sam said. "You know it is my car too."

Dean just ignored that comment.

"Dean I need to show you something upstairs," Sam said.

Dean instantly agreed and followed Sam to his room.

"What do you need to show me?" Dean asked when Sam just casually sat on the bed.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"Then why'd you drag me up here dumb-ass?" Dean asked.

"To save you from downstairs," Sam said. "What's going on down there?"

"Me and Dad were fighting and then Cas told me how stupid I was being and made me go back down there and help," Dean explained. "And it's super awkward."

"Well if you want it to not be awkward then you have to go say something so he knows you aren't mad anymore," Sam said.

"Then I'll look like an idiot," Dean pointed out.

"He's not gonna be mad at you for agreeing with him," Sam said. "Now go fix it so I don't have to hide upstairs."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked downstairs.

"What did he want?" John asked.

"He needed girl advice. Pretty ironic I'm the one he goes to," Dean lied.

"He's already having problems?" John asked.

"They aren't really that big of a deal he's just over-exaggerating things," Dean said.

Then John just barely heard Dean say quieter, "Like I was."

Dean wasn't sure if John had heard him or not.

"Do you want to help me put the sheets on?" John asked Dean as Cas walked upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>John was laying in bed half asleep when he heard light footsteps on the stairs. He slightly opened his eyes to see Cas sneaking upstairs.<p>

He waited a few seconds after Cas had passed his doorway then quietly got up and walked to the corner of the hallway to peer around the corner into Dean's room.

"Dean?" Cas whispered as he entered the room.

Dean was already awake since he couldn't sleep from worrying about how Cas was downstairs. After all every time he'd slept there before he had needed Dean to comfort him before he could sleep.

"Cas?" Dean asked rolling over to see who was standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cas answered. "I had a nightmare and I needed to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Dean said sitting up. "What happened in it?"

Cas sat on the edge of the bed. "My dad broke out of jail. And then he came and killed you. I saw all of it, it wasn't just a quick death. It was slow and painful and he made me watch it."

"It's okay. I'm fine and your dad's still in jail. It wasn't real and it never will be," Dean told him.

"But what if it does happen?" Cas asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean comforted.

Cas nodded slightly.

"Do you want to stay up here?" Dean asked.

"I'm not allowed to," Cas said while his brain screamed yes.

"It's fine," Dean told him. "You're staying here."

"Okay," Cas agreed, then moved to lay beside Dean.

Dean stayed sitting up and gently stroked Cas's hair until the poor boy fell back asleep.

As soon as Dean was sure he was really asleep he also laid down, then fell into a peaceful slumber.

John creeped back to his room and also went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for still reading :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of the last chapter: EvilAngelTeamGabe, Of Forgotten Dreams, VisionX23, soyxunxperdedor, Call Me Johnny, Havent Met My Angel Yet, firgodes7, Bernad-at, Shelbybelby4936, anon, and whoever reviewed anonymously without entering a name.**

**You guys' reward is that you each get one free pass for having your life saved by the Winchesters :D . . . Don't lose them.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Time to get up boys," John said standing at the foot of Dean's bed.

Dean rolled over groggily then went into full panic mode at the sight of his dad.

"It's not what it looks like," He said sitting up.

"I know," John said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked skeptically.

"I saw Cas on the stairs and went to see what was going on," John explained.

Dean wanted to comment on his father's spying, but he didn't want to press his luck.

Cas wasn't overly enjoying being there so he went to go get ready.

Dean was wondering why John was still there just as he said, "Dean I've noticed how mature you've been about this whole thing. And anyone can see how he relies on you. I'm proud of you son. Now I understand why you wanted to share a bed so much. It's because you're worried about him and I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two can share your bed. But keep the door open."

Dean was in shock as he said, "Thanks Dad."

When John left Sam, who had been standing in the hallway the whole time, entered the room.

"Did he just say he's proud of you for disobeying him?" Sam asked.

"I think so," Dean said still doubting it.

"And you got your way by not listening to him?" Sam questioned.

"Apparently," Dean said.

"What the hell?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know," Dean told him.

"Is Dad on drugs?" Sam asked.

"You boys do realize I can still here you right?" John asked from his room.

They both instantly shut up and went to get ready.

* * *

><p>When Cas and Dean arrived at the police station they were brought back to the same room as yesterday. This time there was a suited man already there.<p>

"Hi, I'm Zach, Zach Ariah" He said reaching out to shake hands.

Cas just stared at his hand until Zach pulled it back.

"So which of you is Castiel?" He asked.

Cas remained silent so Dean responded, "He is."

"You know Castiel you don't have to be afraid of me, I'm here to help," Zach told him.

"I'm not afraid of you, I just don't like you," Cas said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" The social worker asked.

"Because you're going to try and send me to some crappy foster family," Cas said.

"I thought you wanted to get emancipated?" Zach asked.

"Exactly," Cas said. "Turns out you aren't very good at emancipations. Recognize me yet?"

"Cas what's going on?" Dean asked.

"This son of a bitch killed my brother," Cas said.

"Now Cas we both know that's not true," Zach said.

"Do _not_ call me that," Cas said through gritted teeth. "Get someone else on my case!"

With that Cas stormed out of the room followed by a very confused Dean.

When they were in the car Dean asked, "What the hell was that?"

"I used to have a brother and he went to get help from social services for us," Cas began. "Zach said he could help him get emancipated. But he couldn't and Gabe got sent to a foster home and I was stuck with my dad never getting to see my brother. Until one day I got a call, Gabe's foster dad had beaten him to death. So much for helping him, he claimed that family would be better for him."

"Well then we'll get someone else," Dean said unsure of what to say.

Cas was going to say something, but was interrupted by Dean's phone.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Sam<strong>

_Since you're not here to suck up to everyone's talking shit_

**From: Dean**

_That's about the least of our problems_

**From: Sam**

_What?_

**From: Dean**

_I'll explain later_

**From: Sam**

_Okay_

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Cas asked.<p>

"Nothing it's just Sam," Dean said.

Cas wondered what Dean wasn't telling him, but didn't ask.

"If we're missing school anyways we should try and get you into the doctor," Dean told him.

"Great," Cas said sarcastically.

"You have to go at some point," Dean said. "Who's your doctor?"

"Don't have one," Cas said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Father of the year never took me," Cas said.

"Then you're going to mine," Dean said.

"No," Cas said. "I'm sick of this shit lets just go home."

"No, you're going to the doctor," Dean told him.

"Leave me alone," Cas said.

Dean just pulled his phone back out and called the doctor.

When he hung up he said, "I got you in for eleven thirty."

"I'm not going," Cas said.

"Yeah you are," Dean said. "Do you want to go eat since we have an hour and a half?"

"No," Cas said.

"What do you want to do then?" Dean asked.

Cas just ignored him.

"Why is everything always my fault?" Dean asked. "Since when is trying to help someone such a crime?"

Cas ignored him so Dean pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the house since Cas wanted to go there so bad.

"I already saw the paramedics and they said I'm fine," Cas complained.

"They said you have to go to the doctor too," Dean told Cas.

"I don't give a damn who thinks I should go to the doctor, I'm not going!" Cas yelled. "It's not like I'm fucking dying!"

Dean knew that discussion wasn't going to get him anywhere as the pair walked into the house.

Cas hid under the covers of the sofa bed while Dean got something to eat wondering why Cas was being such an idiot.

At eleven Dean walked into the living room pissed, knowing that yelling at Cas was the only way to get him up.

"Get the hell out of bed!" He said pulling the covers off.

Cas just laid there.

"If you're living in my house you do what I say! You are going to the fucking doctor so get your ass out of bed!" Dean yelled.

"Fine, I'll go sleep on a bench somewhere," Cas said calling Dean's bluff.

"Cas, I did not risk my life so you could lay around whining about having to go to the doctor," Dean said slightly calmer.

"No, you risked your life to take over my dad's role," Cas accused.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You heard me," Cas said.

"Did you seriously just say that to me?" Dean asked in shock. "I'm trying to help you."

"That's what he'd say," Cas said. "He was trying to help me by teaching me to hide who I am."

"You know what? Go to hell," Dean said. "Clearly there's no way you'll ever agree so why should I even bother? And I am nothing like your dad, that's why I'm walking away when I'm mad!"

With that Dean walked out the front door and drove away angrily.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading! Isn't this chapter just a bucket of angst?**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed last chapter: Of Forgotten Dreams, Havent Met My Angel Yet, EvilAngelTeamGabe, VisionX23, Call Me Johnny, PrettyGirlyFan, firgodes7, and darkphoenix2345**

**You guys each get a little slice of Sammy's soul :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Dean drove straight to the school hoping to dodge his problems. Or at least ignore them for the time being.

He knew as soon as he entered math class that this was the wrong idea. All eyes were on him and there were whispers about him and Cas. A couple of people asked where the older boy was.

So much for getting his mind off of Cas. Instead of working he kept thinking through the problem over and over. By lunchtime he knew what he had to do.

At lunch he grabbed some food and went to eat in the car so that he wouldn't have to answer Sam and Jess's questions.

He kept replaying what he was going to say over and over in his mind during his afternoon classes.

After school he drove straight home to find Cas sitting on the sofabed watching TV. Dean figured they had a while since Sam was walking Jess home, then walking home himself.

"Cas we need to talk," Dean said.

Cas turned the TV off and turned towards him.

"Look I don't really know how to say this, but. . ." Dean began. "Look I can't deal with your constant mood swings. I know that it isn't your fault, but I mean we've been dating for two days and we've been fighting practically the whole time. You have trust issues, which is understandable. But until you've dealt with your problems from the situation with your dad, and until you're emotionally stable I can't be in this relationship."

Cas's jaw dropped then he quickly blurted out, "Fine, I'll go to the doctor. I didn't know it bothered you that much."

"Although I do really think that you need to go to the doctor, that isn't the problem anymore," Dean said. "I mean you accused me of acting like your dad. If you truly believe that then we have a big problem. And if you were just using that against me in order to hurt me we still have a problem."

Cas began to cry as he begged. "Look I didn't mean to please, just give me another chance."

"Cas I still love you, but you have to deal with your own stuff. We can still be friends, but for now we can't be together," Dean said tears trailing down his cheek.

"Dean I can't go through this alone," Cas whimpered.

"I'm not saying you have to. I'm just saying . . . I don't know," Dean said walking up the stairs to resist the strong urge to take it all back and comfort the boy.

Dean had been upstairs for a couple of minutes when he got a text.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Sam<strong>

_Cas just texted me. What the hell did you do?_

**From: Dean**

_Leave me alone, I already feel like crap._

**From: Sam**

_Why'd you do it?_

**From: Dean**

_. . ._

**From: Sam**

_You're explaining when I get home_

* * *

><p>A while later Sam showed up at the house with Jess. Jess instantly went to Cas who was laying underneath the comforter in his bed.<p>

Sam ran upstairs to find Dean in the same condition.

"What happened?" Sam asked sitting on the end of his twin's bed.

"We got in a fight," Dean said.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"Going to the doctor," Dean said. "But it's not about that anymore it's about the things he's said. And the fact that he keeps getting mad at me for his problems."

"Well what did he say because I think that you're exaggerating a bit," Sam reasoned.

"No, I'm not," Dean said sitting up with puffy eyes. He stared into his brother's eyes as he told him, "He said that I was acting like his dad."

"What?" Sam asked shocked. "Why?"

"Because I was yelling at him to get up to try and get him to go to the doctor," Dean said laying back down.

"That's nothing like what his dad did," Sam said.

"Yeah well he needs to figure his shit out before I can be with him," Dean said.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Jessica walked over to Cas's bed and gently tapped the figure under the covers.<p>

"What?" Cas asked staying where he was.

"It's Jess, do you want to talk?" She asked.

"Not really," Cas said.

Jess pulled back the covers to see Cas crying.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Dean broke up with me," Cas said. "And I don't blame him. You know I thought it was some stupid joke or pity why he went out with me."

"It wasn't a joke or pity Cas," Jess told him.

"And the way I've been treating him," Cas continued ignoring her. "I mean who can blame him?"

"Hey I'm sure he has his reasons, but it's not your fault," Jess comforted him.

"Oh really? Because he basically said he couldn't deal with my problems anymore," Cas said.

"I'm sure that isn't what he meant," Jess soothed.

"Well if you think his intentions were so great then why don't you go upstairs and talk to him?" Cas asked. "I don't wanna talk."

With that he flicked the comforter back over him.

Jessica sighed and walked up the stairs.

"How is he?" Dean asked as soon as she entered the room.

"Not good he thinks it's all his fault and that you planned this," Jess told him.

"Fuck," Dean said.

"You need to go talk to him," Jess said.

"No, that'll only make things worse," Dean said. "I'm not going down there."

* * *

><p>When John came home he had already been warned about the break-up by Sam.<p>

He went upstairs to get the twins for dinner since he had brought take-out, then he went to go get Cas.

"I'm not hungry," Cas said.

"You have to eat something," John told him.

"What do you care? You probably just want me out of your house," Cas accused.

"That isn't true," John said. "Now come eat."

Cas sighed then got up and walked into the kitchen.

When his eyes met Dean's both men instantly looked down.

The entire time they ate the two were dead silent avoiding looking at each other. Jessica had already gone home so it was John and Sam awkwardly trying to make conversation.

_This is to help him, _Dean kept telling himself. _I'm just trying to help him. But why does it feel like I'm the bad guy? That's how it seems to be lately, everything's my fault . . ._

Meanwhile Cas was thinking, _They all want me out of here. Why am I even here? Obviously he doesn't care about me. Why would I ever think that someone would? Especially him? And even if he did I ruined it. He keeps trying to help me and I just snap. God, I'm so stupid!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! . . . and I'd prefer if you didn't kill me . . . Thanks for reading :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to last chapter's reviewers: Of Forgotten Dreams, Moni1992, Paulathe Cat, EvilAngelTeamGabe, darkphoenix2345, Havent Met My Angel Yet, JantoFan1311, smartcookie913, and firgodes7**

**You guys each get a sweatband that Dean wore during After School Special when he was playing gym teacher :D**


	21. Chapter 21

That night Dean slept in his room and Cas slept on the couch. Or at least they tried to. Dean couldn't sleep because of worrying about Cas and Cas kept having terrible nightmares.

Every time he woke up horrified he would resist the urge to go upstairs. He knew that Dean couldn't comfort him. No, wouldn't.

Dean was upstairs wanting to go check on Cas, worried that he was having nightmares. Worried that he would need to be comforted. But he knew that wasn't his job anymore. That if Cas needed him he would have to be the one to come to him.

Both boys were miserable and tired by the time morning came.

They avoided eye contact and each other in general all morning, especially during breakfast.

After they ate Dean threw Sam the car keys, something he never does with out being provoked.

"You drive him to school, I'm walking," Dean said as he left the house.

In chemistry the boys sat on opposite ends of the table, backs to each other. At the end of the class Cas convinced the teacher to let him switch lab partners.

In math when Cas showed up there was a free spot near the front so he sat there instead of at the back with Dean.

At lunch Dean ate in his car and Cas ate alone, avoiding Jess and Sam. After all they were Dean's friends, not his.

In the next class there weren't any other open seats so Cas and Dean were forced to sit together.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered halfway through class, sick of the tension.

"Why? I thought it was all my fault?" Cas snapped back.

"That's not what I meant . . ." Dean said, but Cas was no longer listening.

After school Cas walked saying he had to go see some people, so Sam found Dean to drive home.

The first place that Cas went was to the mall to quit his job, the second place was to meet with his new social services agent.

"Hi, I'm Rita," The woman said. "So I heard that you want to get emancipated."

"No," Cas told her. "Not anymore. Get me a foster family."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," Cas said. "I don't want to live alone." He just wanted to get out of the Winchester's house now. At all costs.

* * *

><p>A few days later Cas was leaving to move into his foster family. He still hadn't said one word to Dean since class that day.<p>

Sam and John were standing at the door saying their good-byes, but Dean was just hiding in his room. All he seemed to do anymore was hide.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Cas said.

"It's fine," John said.

"Well I guess I'd better go," Cas said awkwardly.

"See you," Sam offered.

Cas's new family had three more foster children, all girls and very young. They mostly ignored him and he would ignore them. That was how this new house was. It wasn't bad, it was just as if no one really realized he was living there. Partially because he was holed up in his room most of the time.

* * *

><p>The next three weeks went by slow and painfully for Dean Winchester.<p>

He had his schedule down perfectly. Get up, get dressed, drive to school, stay in the car until the bell rings to avoid seeing Cas, sit at the back of class far away from Cas for the first two classes, lunch in the car, avoid Cas in his last two classes, drive home, hide in room, pick at supper, hide in room, sleep, repeat.

On weekends he would spend his entire time in his room.

That is until one day Dean decided to eat outside, when he went around to sit at the back of the school privately he saw Cas was sitting there already.

"Hey," He said awkwardly. "How have you been?"

"What do you care?" Cas asked and left.

Unlike last time Cas had left when Dean had found him there Dean didn't go looking for him. He just sat down angrily.

Another week went by the same way as before until next Monday morning.

Dean noticed that Cas wasn't at school, he figured he must be sick.

He was worried when he wasn't at school the next day either.

"Maybe he's just sick," Sam said when Dean asked him about it. "People miss a couple of days of school from being sick all the time."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean said sounding unconvinced.

When he wasn't there Wednesday Dean was freaking out worse, the day seemed to go by even slower than usual.

Sure he _could _just be sick. But what if he wasn't?

His thoughts kept looping horrible things that it could be until he couldn't stand it.

He left his room where he had seemed to be hibernating lately and stormed into Sam's.

"Sammy I have to go find out what's going on. It's driving me insane," Dean told him.

"No," Sam told him.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"You guys haven't talked in over a month. If he's sitting at home sick I doubt he wants you visiting," Sam said.

"But Sam what if something's wrong," Dean asked.

"What if something isn't?" Sam asked.

"Better to be safe than sorry, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"If he still isn't at school on Friday we can go find out what's going on after school, okay?" Sam asked.

"You promise?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he's probably fine anyways," Sam said. "I bet he'll be at school tomorrow."

He wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading everybody!**

**This chapter is dedicated to last chapter's reviewers: Of Forgotten Dreams, soyxunxperdedor, Pompous Dandy, RedBrickandIvy, VisionX23, Call Me Johnny, smartcookie913, Havent Met My Angel Yet, EvilAngelTeamGabe, and firgodes7. :D**

**You guys each get one bullet for the colt . . . now all you have to do is find the actual gun . . .**


	22. Chapter 22

Dean knew that he wasn't allowed to go find out what was going on with Cas until the next day after school, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

Halfway through his first class he broke down and pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Dean<strong>

_Sammy?_

**From: Sam**

_Not until tomorrow_

* * *

><p>Dean angrily put his phone away.<p>

Why is Sam in charge of me anyways? Dean thought to himself, but he knew that the answer was so he doesn't do something stupid.

At lunch Dean still hid in the car, only this time Sam came outside to find him.

"What?" Dean asked when his brother got into the passenger's seat.

"I'm making sure you don't leave," Sam said.

"Sam I'm just trying to eat my lunch," Dean said.

"Well maybe you don't have to sit here eating by yourself for once," Sam said noticing that Dean wasn't really eating, he was just sitting there ignoring his pile of food.

"Because I'm so fun to be around?" Dean asked sarcastically. "I mean you and Dad are the only people I've talked to for a month other than teachers. Except for the one 'conversation' with Cas."

"You talked to Cas?" Sam asked.

"Last week at lunch," Dean said. "I wouldn't really count it. I went to eat at the back of the school and he was already there. I asked him how he was doing and he asked why I cared and left."

"Well Jess has been trying to talk to you," Sam said.

"I don't really give a damn," Dean said. "I don't need her trying to cheer me up. The only person who could possibly cheer me up won't even look me in the eye. He won't even come to school anymore so that he doesn't have to see me."

"Dean that's not why he's gone," Sam interrupted.

"How would you know?" Dean asked.

"I don't, but I highly doubt that's the problem," Sam said.

At the end of the day the twins went home and Dean hid in his room sleeping.

The next morning when the pair was driving to school when Dean said, "He's not going to be there."

"He will be," Sam told him.

"That's what you said about yesterday," Dean complained.

When Dean entered chemistry Cas wasn't there for the fifth day in a row.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Dean<strong>

_Told you so_

**From: Sam**

_Fine, we'll go after school_

**From: Dean**

_The second it's over_

**From: Sam**

_Fine_

* * *

><p>Minutes seemed to drag on for weeks as Dean sat in class. When lunch finally came he decided not to sit in his car, but at the back of the school.<p>

He had been there for a couple of minutes before Sam texted asking where he was. He quickly texted back and Sam and Jess showed up shortly after.

"Hey Dean," Jess said. "I haven't seen you in forever."

Dean just nodded at her, then went back to his train of thought.

"He told me where his new family lives when he was leaving," Sam told his brother. "So I guess we should go there and ask."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "She's not coming right?"

"Thanks Dean," Jess said sarcastically. "And don't worry I'm not, I have other stuff to do."

"Oh," Dean said, then went back to ignoring them.

When the day was finally over Dean ran to the car. He was mad that Sam was taking so long until he realized that only a minute passed since he had shown up before his brother did.

"If you know where it is then you drive," Dean said tossing him the keys.

Dean was shocked when the house they pulled up to was only blocks away from their own house.

Now that he was finally there he wasn't as eager to go.

"What am I supposed to say?" Dean asked.

"Just tell him the truth," Sam said. "That you were worried about him."

Dean nodded, but didn't move.

"Are we going to go or not?" Sam asked.

"Fine, let's go," Dean said stepping out of the car.

The boys walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Said a kind woman who opened the door.

"Is Castiel here?" Sam asked.

"Not right now," She replied.

"Can you tell me when he'll be home?" Sam asked.

"The doctors don't know," She said.

"Wait doctors?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thank you all for still reading :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful people who read last chapter: VisionX23, Of Forgotten Dreams, Havent Met My Angel Yet, PrettyGirlyFan, Castielsblackwings, EvilAngelTeamGabe, firgodes7, smartcookie913, darkphoenix2345, RedBrickandIvy, and Wolfa Moon**

**You guys each get the tricksters power for the next 30 seconds . . . better get moving :D**


	23. Chapter 23

"Wait doctors?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, I've already said too much," The woman said, "I'm sure he wouldn't want me to tell people. I mean who are you even?"

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam," Dean told her. "He stayed at our house after his dad was arrested and before he moved here."

"Wait, you're _the _Dean?" She asked. "The one who's name he yells when he wakes up from nightmares?"

Dean winced, "That would be me."

"He's at a mental health centre for teens," She told him, then wrote something down on a piece of paper. "It's at this address."

She handed a very confused Dean the paper.

"So you just tell me now?" Dean asked.

"He said to if you came looking for him," She said.

Dean walked back to the passenger seat of the car in a daze.

When Sam got into the driver's seat he asked, "You alright?"

"All my fault," Dean said staring at nothing. "It's all my fault."

"No, Dean-" Sam said before he was interrupted.

"I'm the reason he's there. I tried to help him and I only made things worse," Dean said acting as though he were in a trance.

"Dean," Sam tried again.

"We don't even know what he's there for, what if he tried to kill himself?" Dean asked. "And it's my fault, then it would be like _I_ tried to kill him. Oh god, he's going to hate me."

"No he isn't, why do you think that he said to give you the address?" Sam asked.

"So he could make me feel guilty. So that he could tell me to my face how it's all my fault," Dean said.

"That's not-" Sam was interrupted once again.

"Just drive. I don't need your comforting. I don't deserve comforting," Dean said leaning against the window.

Sam decided not to argue with his brother and to drive. Maybe seeing Cas would fix this.

When they arrived at the 'mental health centre for teens' Dean instantly got out of the car, still in a daze.

Sam followed and asked a receptionist where they would find Cas.

They were given a room number, then went to find it.

When they reached it Dean didn't seem to know what to do so Sam knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Cas opened the door.

"Dean!" He said smiling.

"You're- happy to see me?" Dean asked.

Before Cas could answer Dean noticed something on Cas's arms.

Without thinking he grabbed one of the other boy's arms, bringing it closer to look at. They were starting to heal, but it was clear that there were cut marks on his wrist.

"You did this?" Dean asked, tears fighting to leave his eyes.

Cas pulled his arm away and sat on the bed, Dean noticed that there were two beds here and wondered if Cas had a roommate.

"And it's because of me," Dean said. "I think I'll just go. . ."

"No," Cas said grabbing Dean's arm as he tried to leave. "Don't go."

"Why not? Why would you even want to see me?" Dean asked.

"It's not your fault," Cas said. "Please don't go, I've been hoping you'd come see me all week."

Dean quickly gave into Cas's puppy dog eyes, "I would have come earlier, but Sam said that it was probably nothing. That you were probably just home sick. He wouldn't let me go find out what happened until after school today."

"If you think bed-rest sucked try being here," Cas said sarcastically with a small laugh.

Dean didn't find anything about this funny at all.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I don't know which came first avoiding people and just hiding in my room or barely eating. And the nightmare were worse," Cas began.

Dean knew the nightmares were about him from what Cas's foster mom had said and he let the tears he had been fighting back begin to fall.

Cas went to comfort Dean.

"Cas don't," Dean said. "I don't deserve to be comforted, especially from you."

"And then I started feeling like I wasn't deserving of anything," Cas said sounding confused. "And the cutting came after. When my foster parents found out they brought me here."

"Dean that sounds like you," Sam said.

Cas instantly rolled up Dean's sleeve, relieved to see that Dean hadn't been cutting.

"I'm fine," Dean lied.

"Dean you hide in your room all day, when you're at school you hide in the car for all of your spare time. I've seen how you don't really eat anymore. I don't know about the nightmares, but you keep talking about how things are all your fault and how you don't deserve things. And you said yourself that the only people you talk to anymore are me, Dad, and teachers," Sam argued.

"I'm _fine_," Dean growled.

"It doesn't sound like you're fine," Cas argued.

"Yeah well I want the guilt," Dean argued. "It's my fault and I deserve it. See? Right there Sammy, I know what I deserve and what I don't."

"Dean I think that maybe you should check in here before it gets any worse," Sam told him.

"No," Dean replied.

"Dean don't you want help?" Cas asked.

"Nope," Dean said wiping the tears away from his face.

"Well if you won't do it for yourself will you do it for me?" Cas asked giving puppy dog eyes once again.

"Why do you always cheat at arguments?" Dean asked.

"I'm not cheating," Cas said. "Last time you said I was cheating because my point didn't have anything to do with what was going on. This completely has to do with it. I want you to stay here so that you can get help."

"Cheater," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Cas asked.

"Fine," Dean agreed with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks to everybody who is still amazingly reading after 23 chapters :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the incredible people called reviewers for chapter 23: Pompous Dandy, Of Forgotten Dreams, VisionX23, PrettyGirlyFan, smartcookie913, Havent Met My Angel Yet, RedBrickandIvy, EvilAngelTeamGabe, JantoFan1311, Paulathe Cat, and SuperNaturalGurl32**

**Each of you gets a duplicate of Cas's trench coat. And one of you gets the real one . . . but I'm not going to say who . . .**


	24. Chapter 24

A few hours later Dean was sitting on his new bed in the room that he now shared with Cas.

The twins had called John and told him about what was going on and then Dean had checked himself in.

Sam had already gone home and Dean was waiting until the psychiatrist was ready for his first session.

Cas was laying on his own bed staring at the roof.

Dean let out a loud sigh then said, "It's weird you know . . . all I do lately is sit around and do nothing. But here it feels like it's way more boring."

"It's not that bad," Cas said. "You're just antsy."

"Yeah well make it stop," Dean complained.

"Sorry, I don't exactly have that capability," Cas said sarcastically.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes before Dean quietly asked, "Hey Cas? Do you think we can ever go back to the way we were?"

Just when Cas was about to answer Dean was dragged off for his first therapy session.

* * *

><p>When he entered the room there was a woman sitting at a desk next to a couch.<p>

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Dean said sarcastically. "So I just lay on the couch and tell you stories until I'm magically better?"

"I don't really care whether you sit down or lay down. Or even if you stand, the couch isn't what's going to help," Said the woman.

"Well could you be more cliche?" Dean asked as he sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Dean I didn't bring you here to talk about furniture," She said. "I'm Dr. Crojin and we're here to talk about you."

"Well isn't that dandy," Dean said sarcastically. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you check yourself in here?" She asked.

"It's a long story," Dean shrugged.

"I'm here to listen," She told him.

Dean sighed and then began, "Well it all started on the first day of school when I heard there was a new kid at school. He showed up in Chemistry late and I know this is really cheesy, but I think it was love at first sight. I just didn't know what it was at the time."

Dean began to laugh, "God that's corny."

Dean went on to tell her everything. From kissing in the cafeteria, to the fight with Cas's dad, to the fight with Cas, to the visit where Sam and Cas had practically forced him to check in.

"How does telling the story make you feel?" She asked.

"Like crap," Dean responded. "I mean guilty, stupid, angry, embarrassed . . ."

"Why do you feel guilty?" She asked.

"Were you not listening to the story?" Dean asked. "Where you just having a little nap with your eyes open? Because it's my fault that Cas is here."

"You saved him from his father and all you were trying to do was help," Said Dr. Crojin. "It's not your fault that he lashed out when you wanted to take him to the doctor. And breaking up with him was the right thing, you two wouldn't have been able to have a healthy relationship with him blaming you for everything. He would have gone downhill either way and you tried to talk to him after and he was refusing. This isn't your fault Dean, you helped him so much. He would be worse off than this if he was still living with his dad."

"You can't know that for sure," Dean said quietly.

"Now what about stupid, angry, and embarrassed? Why do you feel them?" She asked.

"I feel stupid because look where trying to help him got us. And I'm angry because of the shitty life Cas has had, still is having. And embarrassed? Let's see maybe because I'm the idiot who's fault it is! Maybe because I was stupid enough to practically get myself killed and to practically get Cas killed. You should have seen him after that last beating," Dean said tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

She slid a box of kleenex towards him, but Dean just wiped his tears away with his hands.

"You know doc this has been a great help, it really has," Dean said sarcastically. "But I think I want to go back to my room now."

"The one you share with Cas? I think you two sharing a room could really help," She mused to herself.

"You're not getting the point I want to go back to my room," He argued.

"You can go back to the room if you tell me three good things about yourself," She offered.

"Well I guess I'm sleeping on your couch tonight," Dean said when he realized how difficult it was to think of even one.

"Dean think," She told him.

There was a long pause before Dean said, "I guess I have good intentions."

"Good, now two more," Said the doctor.

After another pause he said, "And I umm try to help people . . ."

"One more and you can go," She said with a smile.

"And I guess that I'm understanding. Or at least I was with Cas," Dean said. "And bonus points I'm responsible since I know this was all my mess."

"Dean," She said. "It's not your fault."

"Whatever, you said I get to leave now," Dean said.

Dr. Crojin sighed then agreed.

* * *

><p>When Dean got back to the room Cas asked, "How'd it go?"<p>

"Don't wanna talk about it," Dean said.

"So not good?" He asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Dean said again.

"Fine, I'll shut up then," Cas said taking the hint.

"No Cas that's not what I meant. I just don't want to talk about that," Dean said.

"Well that kind of seems like you don't want to talk about anything involving it. And you and me are the main topic, so it doesn't really seem like you want to talk to me either," Cas said.

"I do," Dean said. "I just don't know about what."

"Well there's still the question you asked before you left," Cas said while laying on his bed, throwing a ball in the air and catching it again over and over.

"What were you going to answer?" Dean asked.

"I don't know if we can or not. I mean maybe we can, but like you said I have to deal with my stuff first. And I think now you do too," Cas responded.

Dean studied Cas's face for a couple of minutes then said, "I missed you. I guess I still kind of do even though you're here."

Cas sat up to look him in the eyes, "I missed you too."

Dean rolled over mumbling, "I'm going for a nap."

Cas wondered if this was how Dean was going to be every time conversation got serious.

Dean laid facing the wall trying to hide his tears mad that he was crying so much today.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! :D Thanks to everyone for reading.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you people who reviewed last chapter: darkphoenix2345, VisionX23, firgodes7, SuperNaturalGurl32, Of Forgotten Dreams, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Havent Met My Angel Yet, Castielsblackwings, Bernad-at, LilliaJohnson, and shelbybelby4936.**

**You guys are all great and get to survive the apocalypse :D**


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay well I'm going to go get something to eat," Cas told him.

Dean rolled over excited, "Food? What kind of food?"

"I thought you don't eat anymore," Cas said.

"No I _hardly_ eat anymore," Dean corrected. "And I haven't ate yet today."

"Seriously you haven't ate _anything_?" Cas asked.

Dean just shrugged.

When the boys got to the cafeteria they saw that they were having pizza today.

Neither of them could help but think of the last time they had had pizza together. It was when John had brought food home after Dean had broken up with Cas.

Things instantly went awkward from there.

"So . . . pizza," Said Cas.

"You know what I'm not that hungry," Dean said sitting down at the nearest table.

"Dean you have to eat something," Cas told him.

"No, I don't," Dean told him.

"You are going to eat something. You can't go an entire day without food you idiot," Cas said.

"Well who made you in charge of me?" Dean asked.

"Well if you're too dumb to feed yourself," Cas argued.

"Wasn't that you a few days ago?" Dean asked. "You know what? If it'll get you to stop telling me what to do I'll eat some damn pizza."

"Wow, we have stupid arguments," Cas replied. "To get back at me you're doing what I want you to do?"

"I thought you wanted me to eat," Dean said.

"I do it's just," Cas said before he was cut off.

"I was joking," Dean interrupted.

"Oh," Cas said as they went to line up to get food.

When they sat back down with a plate of food Cas quickly began to eat.

Dean hesitated, then raised his slice to his mouth. He took a small bite off of the edge, then just held it there.

Each time Cas would look at him he would make a show of fake chewing and taking a few more bites.

"Dean I can tell you're faking," Cas said. "I can see that there's barely a dent out of your pizza."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Said Dean taking a huge bite out of the slice.

Cas rolled his eyes.

"I'm like half done," Dean said before taking another big bite. "So don't you roll your eyes at me young man."

"I'm older than you," Cas said grinning.

"Don't you sass me," Dean said before taking yet another bite.

"Seriously?" Asked Cas.

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders?" Cas asked.

"Sorry Grandpa," Dean said finishing off his slice.

"You need to eat more," Cas said.

"No, I'm full," Dean said. His appetite wasn't very large these days.

"I wasn't asking," Cas said.

"Neither was I," Said Dean.

Cas decided to drop it in order to prevent a fight.

That night Dean was laying in his bed unable to sleep. He was too busy worrying about the sleeping boy who was tossing and turning in the bed next to his.

"Dean! No!" Came a voice from the other bed.

Dean sat up feeling a pit in his stomach.

He sat that way for a few minutes before there came a quieter voice from his roommate.

"Dean, you awake?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. You alright?" Dean asked.

"I just had another nightmare, it's fine," Cas said, sitting up.

Dean could instantly tell that he wasn't fine. His entire face was beaded with sweat and he still looked frightened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked gently.

"No," Cas said a little too quickly for Dean's comfort.

Dean could tell that just talking wouldn't help if Cas wasn't going to tell him what was going on so he decided to get up and sit beside Cas on his bed.

"You're fine," Dean whispered rubbing Cas's arm. "It wasn't real."

Cas took a breath so that his voice wouldn't crack before he said, "Seriously, I'm fine."

Although his voice didn't crack he visibly shivered.

Dean gently stroked Cas's hair and said, "Hey, you don't have to lie to me. Whatever it is I can handle it. . . . We can handle it, together."

Cas seemed to be torn between believing Dean and freaking out at him.

"You know what? Fine, I'm not okay. And you can't-" Cas was cut off by Dean leaning in to kiss him.

Cas seemed to calm down a bit, but then out of nowhere seemed angry again.

"What was that?" Cas asked.

"Oh god, sorry," Dean said instantly worried by Cas's reaction. "You know how you said we can't be together now? Well I don't know how to just be friends with you. From the beginning I couldn't control myself from kissing you and now it's happening again. I think it's an all or nothing situation, I can't be in the middle."

"Well isn't that convenient?" Asked Cas as he laid back down and rolled over to face away from the other boy.

Dean slowly went back to his bed and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Read and review please, please, please. Thanks for reading everyone :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of chapter 24 who helped me to have over 200 reviews :O These people are: Castielsblackwings, SuperNaturalGurl32, PrettyGirlyFan, EvilAngelTeamGabe, darkphoenix2345, Bernad-at, VisionX23, and firgodes7**

**You guys each get some holy oil :D (Sorry, I'm really running out of ideas :P)**


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Castiel had to leave before Dean woke up to go talk to his doctor.

"How are you doing today?" Asked Dr. Crojin as Cas sat down on the couch.

"Umm . . . not so good," Cas shrugged.

"Why not?" She asked.

Cas explained the story to her from when Dean had come to visit up until they went to bed.

"So did you have any nightmares last night?" Asked Dr. Crojin.

"Yeah," Said Cas. "But it was different this time. It actually started out as a good dream. Me and Dean were back together and everything was going well. But then just when everything seemed perfect Dean did it again, he broke my heart again. And he didn't just break up with me either. Afterwards he went to my dad and he gave him a gun and told him . . . he told my dad to kill him. That he'd rather die than be with me. He did it right in front of me and I tried to stop him, but then my dad pulled the trigger. And when I woke up . . ."

After a few seconds Dr. Crojin realized that he wasn't going to continue and asked, "What happened then?"

"I woke up and I kind of went to auto-pilot and asked Dean if he was awake," Cas explained. "And then when he asked if I was okay I snapped back to my senses. So I lied and said that I was fine. But he could tell that I was lying and came and sat with me. At least he didn't press when I said I didn't want to talk about it. But after that dream him sitting there comforting me really didn't help. So then he said that I didn't have to lie and he could help me deal with it and I wound up going to yell at him. But then he interrupted me by kissing me. And after I had already told him that we can't go back to the way we were until we get better. I got mad at him and he started apologizing and said that he can't be just friends with me. That he needs a relationship or nothing. So I just laid back down and he went back to his bed."

"What do you think that your dream was trying to tell you?" Asked the doctor.

"I mean it was pretty self explanatory," Cas answered. "I'm afraid that Dean's going to leave me again and that he hates me. And I want him to get help so he doesn't wind up doing something stupid . . . and I'm afraid that he didn't ever really like me."

"Well first off he came here because you asked him, now he is getting help. And after all that he's done for you it's clear that he doesn't hate you and he does like you. I mean he's having troubles with being just friends because he clearly cares about you," She told him.

"I guess so," Cas responded.

"And as for losing him again I can't guarantee that won't happen, no one can. But if you two choose to go back to nothing you're one hundred percent going to lose him for the time being. And remember that you two not talking at all is what got you guys here. I'm not saying that you should get back together with him now or that you shouldn't. I'm not saying that it's fair of him to give you only those two options. In fact I think you should get him to try and be just friends if you think that's the best choice. But think about the time you two had together the way you did before you came here. Would you rather have never had any of it happen or have lost him?" Asked Dr. Crojin.

"Lost him," Cas decided.

"So what I think that you should do at some point today is make two lists. One of reasons why you think you should get back together with him and one of why you think you shouldn't. Then compare your two lists and if any positives cancel out one of the negatives cross out both that positive and that negative. I think that this will help you make a decision," Said Dr. Crojin.

Cas nodded.

* * *

><p>When Dean woke up that morning Cas wasn't in the other bed. He decided to go looking for him in the cafeteria, but he wasn't there.<p>

Dean saw that there was french toast for breakfast and went to get some thinking that Cas would be so proud of him for deciding to eat of his own free will.

He was going to sit at a table by himself when a guy sitting at a table with a couple of other people asked if he wanted to sit with them.

Dean accepted and sat down.

"Hey I'm Jeremy," Said the boy who had asked him to join them. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, the cliche of good looks. "This is Miranda and Nick."

Miranda had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled shyly at him.

Nick had black hair that was unkempt sticking out everywhere. His eyes were hazely with big bags. He didn't seem shy as he stuck out his arm and quickly shook hands with Dean.

The three of them all looked as if they were around his age.

"Why are you here?" Nick asked not so subtly.

Miranda elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry I don't want to be rude or anything it's just you look so normal," He quickly added.

"So do you guys," Dean said.

Dean explained his story to them and they explained theirs to him too.

After a while Dean excused himself to go check if Cas was back in the room yet.

When he entered the room Cas was laying on his bed writing something on a piece of paper.

"Where'd you go?" Asked Cas casually.

"I went to go look for you in the cafeteria. And guess what I did? I went and got food all by myself," Dean bragged with a grin similar to one a proud little kid would have after being potty trained.

Cas quickly added 'his grin' to his list.

"You seem happy today," Cas commented.

"I met some people," Dean said with a shrug. "Made some new friends."

He had added that last part so that there wouldn't be any confusion of him finding someone else.

"That's good," Cas said still looking at his paper.

"What're you writing?" Dean asked.

"Angsty poetry," Cas said sarcastically.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Asked Dean.

"Nope," Cas responded with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Read and review please! :D Thanks for reading everyone!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of chapter 25: VisionX23, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Call Me Johnny, SuperNaturalGurl32, PrettyGirlyFan, firgodes7, Castielsblackwings, darkphoenix2345, and TheSalvatoreGirl4eva**

**You guys each get a copy of Misha's phone from The French Mistake. Hey, I bet that Jensen and Jared's numbers are even in there . . . ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

Dean went to say something else, but was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the doorway.

"Hey," Said Sam as he walked into the room.

"You're visiting me?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm at the mall with Jess," Sam said sarcastically.

"Very funny," Said Dean. "But why?"

"Why not? I got bored sitting around the house by myself," Sam shrugged hiding the part where he already missed his brother. "So are you eating?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked excited to tell his story again. "Cas made me have pizza last night and I went and got french toast all by myself this morning!"

"Okay so you're weirdly happy today," Said Sam. "Isn't this process supposed to take a while?"

"Why? Am I not allowed to be happy?" Dean asked jokingly. "Besides it has nothing to do with the therapy. I'm just having a good day, the first one in a long time."

"Oh," Said Sam not knowing what to say.

"Anyways Cas what I was going to say before Sam came here was that I came back to check if you were here. The guys I ate with want to meet you, so I'm supposed to bring you back there," Dean said turning to his roommate. "You're coming too Sam."

"You've been here for less than twenty-four hours and you've already found new people?" Asked Sam.

Dean just shrugged and led the way, not even bothering to check if they were following.

As they approached the table where Jeremy, Miranda, and Nick were still sitting Jeremy asked, "So who's this?"

Nick immediately decided to make the question more specific, "Which one's Cas and who the hell's the other one?"

Miranda elbowed him again.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Subtlty," She said rolling her eyes at him.

He just shrugged.

"I'm Cas," Said Cas identifying himself.

"And this," Dean said turning towards his brother. "Is my baby brother Sammy."

As he said that he ruffled Sam's hair like someone would do to a little kid.

"It's Sam, not Sammy," Sam said shooting Dean death glares. "And seriously? I'm four minutes younger than you."

"I'm still the oldest," Dean said as he sat down across from Cas. Sam sat down beside him.

"Wait you guys are twins?" Asked Miranda.

"Fraternal," Said Sam.

"Wouldn't it be cool if you guys were identical twins and you could pretend to be each other and go into the other's life?" Asked Jeremy.

Sam and Dean both answered at the exact same time, "No!"

Cas began to giggle and sarcastically asked, "Aww, isn't it cute when they talk at the same time?"

They both turned and gave Cas a death glare at the same time.

"Oh no, you're killing me with your synchronization," Said Cas.

When both boys rolled their eyes Cas began to laugh again.

"Seriously man, stop copying me," Said Dean.

As they sat there for a while longer Dean began to notice that Miranda seemed to like Sam. He was going to tell her he was seeing someone after Sam left, but he decided that would just ruin her fun.

They were all absorbed in conversation when Dean felt a tap on his back.

Dean turned around to see John Winchester standing there, looking rather out of place.

"Dad?" He asked, confused by his own confusion.

Dean didn't know why, but he hadn't expected John to come visit him, especially not on the second day.

"Hey kiddo," Said John.

Dean went back to the room with Sam and John while Cas stayed with the others, not wanting to be in the way.

"So you share a room with Cas?" John asked when they got to the room, not particularly sure of what to say.

"Yeah," Dean said, feeling the awkwardness.

"That's good. Then you didn't have to share a room with a stranger," John commented.

They slowly managed to begin to talk normally.

They had been there for a few minutes when Dr. Crojin came to the door.

"I can come back later if you have visitors," She offered.

"No, it's fine," Said John. "Go ahead Dean."

"I'll just wait in my office so you can say your good-byes," Said the doctor as she walked away.

Dean quickly said bye to his family and told Sam to tell Cas it was safe to go in the room again before he left.

When Dean was walking down the hallway to Dr. Crojin's office he noticed some paper sitting on the ground.

He picked it up and put it in his pocket deciding that he would look it over to see if he could find out who's it was after his session.

When Dean entered the room with a smile on his face Dr. Crojin commented, "You seem happier today."

"Well I met some new people, my family came to visit," Dean explained. "And the people I met kept telling me that stuff wasn't my fault. And in their stories they seemed to think what happened was their faults too when it clearly wasn't. I already know that what happened last night wasn't my fault. And what if I'm like them? What if I'm blaming myself when I really didn't cause it?"

"Well that's excellent to hear Dean," Said the Doctor. "But what happened last night?"

Dean explained the story and added to the end, "But I'm really trying to act like just a friend and it seems to be working. I mean everything was weirdly normal today."

When Dean's session was over he went into the hallway and his curiosity instantly forced him to stop because had to see what the papers were.

Dean gently pulled them out of his pocket, carefully unfolding them as though they were in danger of falling apart.

He was shocked when he saw the titles of the pages. One said 'Should Date Dean' and one said 'Shouldn't Date Dean'.

He knew that he shouldn't read them, but he couldn't just put them back in his pocket and pretend he hadn't seen them.

So this is what Cas was writing this morning, he thought to himself.

He leaned against a wall and decided to first read the 'Shouldn't Date Dean' page.

**Shouldn't Date Dean:**

_What if I hurt him_

_What if he hurts me_

Dean was shocked to see that that was all that he had written on that page. He quickly flipped to the other one.

**Should Date Dean:**

_He didn't run away from the bruises_

_He didn't treat me differently after finding out_

_His comforting_

_Feel like I can tell him anything_

_The only one who understands_

_I miss him_

_I still love him_

_He's always trying to help_

_He saved me_

_He made me stay at his house that first night_

_He doesn't care what people think of him_

_He doesn't fight with me when I try to pick one_

_His smile_

_His eyes_

_Would be back to normal_

_What if he's the one_

_He's not afraid to do lame things_

_He's the sweetest person I know_

_He tried to get me emancipated_

_He stayed by me when no one would_

_Even before he knew he liked me he kissed me in front of the entire school to prove a point_

_How much easier it is to sleep when he's around_

_He doesn't have to always be right_

_He can admit when he's wrong_

_How protective he is_

_Everything_

Dean felt tears welling up in his eyes and put the papers back in his pocket. He knew that he needed to get back to the room instead of breaking into tears in the middle of the hallway.

When he entered the room and saw Cas laying on the bed he instantly wiped the tears off of his eyes.

"I, uh, found your lists in the hallway," Dean said passing Cas the papers.

"You read them?" Cas asked sounding disappointed.

"I didn't mean to," Dean said apologetically. "I found them in the hallway and I went to see if I could find out who's it was from looking at what they said . . . Do you really think that stuff about me?"

Cas nodded shyly, "And I could have wrote more."

"You know what if I got to read your lists it's only fair you get to read mine," Dean said with a smile.

"You have lists?" Asked Cas.

"Not yet," Dean said grabbing paper.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review and I'll love you forever! Thanks for reading everyone :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the following amazing people who reviewed last chapter: VisionX23, SuperNaturalGurl32, EvilAngelTeamGabe, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, Call Me Johnny, Munch821, Pompous Dandy, Bernad-at, Castielsblackwings, and firgodes7**

**You guys each get to tag along for Dean's fourth of July fireworks with Sammy memory next time he dies, which we all know is going to be soon :P**


	28. Chapter 28

When Dean was done his lists he passed them to Cas. Cas decided to get the con page over with first.

**Shouldn't Date Cas:**

_If Cas isn't ready_

_Don't want to hurt Cas_

Cas looked up at Dean looking puzzled.

"Don't give me that face," Said Dean suddenly embarrassed by his lists.

Cas continued to look at him the same way.

"Seriously," Said Dean. "I'm like two seconds from taking the lists back."

"It's just . . . You're not afraid that you're going to get hurt?" Asked Cas.

Dean shrugged, "It'd probably be worse the other way anyways."

Cas looked at the other page now. He noticed that Dean had changed the title slightly from the way Cas had his.

**Why I Like Cas:**

_His eyes_

_He's a fighter_

_Miss him_

_In love with him_

_Was love at first sight_

Cas looked up from the page, "It was love at first sight?"

". . . Yeah, I didn't realize what it was at the start," Said Dean.

"Oh," Said Cas as he looked back down at the page.

_Kissing him_

_Didn't tell people about me singing Our Lips Are Sealed_

_When he came out to Sam to protect me_

_Muscles_

_He looks better in all my clothes than I do_

_Comforting him_

_When he used to sleep with his head resting on my chest_

_Miss going to sleep knowing he's safe_

_Talks me out of stupid fights_

_When he yelled at the people in the hallway_

_Can tell him anything_

_Miss when he used to live at my house_

_How he trusted me more than anyone_

_When he kissed me in the caf_

"When he kissed me in the caf? That was your move first," Said Cas.

Dean just shrugged, "You did it after we'd already got in trouble."

Cas went back to reading.

_How he wasn't afraid to go to school without his trench coat after his dad got arrested_

_How he somehow makes it through everything_

_He's smart, even if he did fail_

_Let me explain when he thought I was cheating_

_Look at him_

_He's patient_

_He forgave me_

_When he got my phone for me_

_He texted me all day when I was on bed-rest_

_He's accepting_

_He's a survivor_

_He doesn't judge people_

_What don't I like about Cas?_

"Dammit, your list is longer than mine," Cas said trying to hold back tears.

"Well it's not a competition," Said Dean. "But, yeah, I won. I mean you got stuck with me, I got a better person and a longer list."

"Then I'll just have to make my list longer," Said Cas moving to write more on the page, a tear falling down his face.

When he was done he passed the page back and Dean saw that he had added:

_When he gave me his text book and got in trouble_

_He's funny_

_He's caring, even if he tries to hide it_

_He knows how to make a person feel better_

_How cute he was when he was excited about homework_

_He's a good listener_

"Now we're tied," Said Cas.

"God dammit Cas," Dean complained as he felt tears in his eyes once again.

"What?" Asked Cas confused.

"How many times can you make me cry with a list?" Dean said wiping a tear from his face.

Cas laughed and pointed out, "Yours made me cry too."

"Well aren't we wussies?" Dean joked.

When Cas went to give Dean his lists back Dean said, "No, keep it. Then whenever you're having a bad day you can look at it."

"You keep mine too then," Said Cas.

Miranda was coming to see if the boys wanted to do something, since she was bored. She was shocked when she got to their room to see both boys crying while they hugged.

"Umm . . . bad timing," She said turning to leave.

They broke away from the hug just in time to see her walk away.

"So that's kind of embarrassing," Said Dean.

"Yeah," Agreed Cas. "Should we go after her?"

"Nah, I'm going for a nap," Said Dean.

"Seriously?" Asked Cas.

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night because I was worried about _someone _who was practically having a seizure in their bed from nightmares. Plus you were sleep talking," Said Dean as he laid down.

"I was sleep talking?" Cas asked sounding worried.

"Don't worry I don't know what happened in that dream you're keeping secret," Said Dean. "All you said was my name and no."

Dean struggled to sound casual about that last part instead of guilty as though it was him who did whatever happened in the dream.

"Look Dean," Said Cas.

"Not now, I'm trying to sleep," Said Dean.

Cas sighed then sat on his bed trying to decide what to do now.

Dean felt bad, but he really did need to sleep and hearing Cas's nightmare would probably wind up keeping him awake or giving him nightmares too.

When Dean woke up he rolled over to see Cas looking at him.

"You know watching people sleep is considered creepy," Said Dean groggily.

"I looked up when you rolled over to see if you're awake," Said Cas.

"Sure you did," Dean said sarcastically as he sat up. "What time is it?"

"Like five," Said Cas.

"I must have slept for a while then," Said Dean.

"Understatement," Said Cas. "Want to go get food?"

"Want to? Not particularly. Will I? Sure," Said Dean.

Dean froze in the doorway of the cafeteria.

"Cas, go sit with Jeremy and them," Said Dean as he walked over to the familiar person sitting alone at a table.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Mwahahaha cliffhanger! :P Thanks for reading everyone!**

**This chapter is dedicated to these fantastic people who reviewed last chapter: Castielsblackwings, darkphoenix2345, EvilAngelTeamGabe, soyxunxperdedor, VisionX23, Munch821, smartcookie913, Of Forgotten Dreams, Bernad-at, LilliaJohnson, and TheSalvatoreGirl4eva.**

**You guys all are now immune to becoming a Jefferson Starship :D**


	29. Chapter 29

"What do you care?" Asked Nancy. "You've made your opinion of me pretty clear."

"What happened?" Dean asked ignoring her comments.

"Don't wanna talk about it," She said snarkily.

"What if I told you why I'm here?" Asked Dean. "Then would you tell me something?"

She shrugged so Dean began to tell the story from the first day of school, being sure not to say anything blaming Nancy in the story.

When he was done her jaw was open in shock, "I didn't know any of that would happen."

"I know," Dean said shocking even himself.

Cas was sitting with the group of three ignoring the conversation they were trying to have with him. Instead he was too busy staring at Dean and Nancy confused.

"So now are you going to tell me?" Asked Dean. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"Not even Cas?" She asked confused.

"Not even Cas," He agreed.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you said we'll never be friends," Said Nancy.

"That was then. I was so busy with the problems I was having and I didn't realize that you might have problems too. I mean I wasn't exactly nice to you either. I guess we were just taking it out on each other. I didn't really mean that, even if I thought I did at the time," Again Dean was shocked by the words coming out of his mouth.

"I uh, just checked in today," Said Nancy. "I checked myself in after what happened . . ."

Dean didn't press, if she didn't want to tell him it wasn't really his business anyways. He was about to change the subject when she continued.

"I guess Cas isn't the only one with daddy issues," She said.

Dean instantly felt a look of shock cross his face, both by the fact that she had told him something and by what it was.

"Sorry," Dean said.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you this, but . . . So my mom and dad are divorced and on weekends I stay at my dad's house. And so I try to have somewhere else to stay during the weekend. The reason I thrive on popularity like it's survival is because it kind of is. I've managed to avoid staying at his house for a while now, but well . . ." She looked afraid to say the next part.

"It's okay," Said Dean.

"After what your brother did Wednesday-" Nancy was cut off.

"What did Sam do?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear since you were hiding," She said looking apologetic. "He was worried about you and he freaked out at me in the cafeteria calling me a bitch and an attention whore, which I guess I kind of was . . . But anyways getting lashed out at by your brother like that made me the new laughing stock of the school. I guess they were bored of bothering you and Cas since you don't even pay attention. And you're never there at lunch or break. When my friends started ignoring me I couldn't stay anywhere so I was stuck at home with that bastard yesterday. And when he got home really late at night he was really drunk, so I knew it was going to be bad, but I wasn't going to deal with his shit anymore. I mean Cas got away from his dad right? So I was prepared for if something happened. I was sitting on the couch and when he came over and umm . . . tried something I grabbed the baseball bat I hid next to the couch and hit him over the head with it. Then I locked myself in the washroom and called the cops."

"Nancy did he . . ?" Dean asked unsure of how to word it.

"Not that time," She said looking embarrassed. "After I talked to the cops and he got arrested it was early this morning. I could have stayed with my mom, but the way she was looking at me . . . Anyways I checked myself in here."

"If I had known any of it," Dean started.

"Well you didn't, it's fine . . ." Said Nancy awkwardly. "You should go back to Cas, he looks anxious that you're over here."

"You're coming to sit with us," Said Dean. "I'm not going to leave you to sit alone. There are some really nice people and you might find it's easier making friends when you don't need to."

"I don't know," Said Nancy.

"I wasn't asking," Said Dean.

When they reached the table where Jeremy, Cas, Nick, and Miranda were already sitting Dean said, "This is Nancy, she's going to sit with us."

Cas shot him a confused look, but remained silent as Nancy sat down.

"It's nice to meet you," Said Miranda. "It would have been better under different circumstances, though. I'm glad if someone new had to come it's a girl. All the other ones are younger."

"Dean lets go get some food," Said Cas. Everyone else already had some, but Cas had been waiting for Dean. Nancy had been sitting with a plate of food when Dean had first found her, so she stayed sitting there.

"Sure," Dean said realizing that he was in trouble.

As soon as they had their food Cas stopped him from going back to the table.

"Why the hell are you acting like you're suddenly friends with her?" Asked Cas.

"Because she has problems too," Said Dean. "And she shouldn't have to deal with them alone, no one should."

"What kind of problems?" Asked Cas.

"I can't tell you," Said Dean. "But I think you should give her a second chance. Believe me if you had told me earlier today I would ever say that I would think you were crazy."

"Alright," Said Cas. "I'll play nice . . . At least for now."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading, you guys are all incredibly awesome :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who are extra incredibly awesome for reviewing last chapter: HotHeadedCherry, Bernad-at, darkphoenix2345, Castielsblackwings, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Paulathe Cat, PrettyGirlyFan, VisionX23, Call Me Johnny, and Pompous Dandy**

**You guys each get *scrambles to find something at last second* part of Bobby's wheelchair :D**


	30. Chapter 30

That night Dean was laying in bed, trying to ignore the thrashing figure in the other bed when he suddenly noticed that it was weirdly quiet.

He rolled over to see Cas sitting on the side of the other bed.

"You okay?" Asked Dean.

"Not really," Admitted Cas.

Dean went to get out of the bed and then remembered that he had to stay in friend mode and sat down on the side of his own bed.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it," Assumed Dean.

"Actually, I do," Said Cas, which shocked Dean.

Cas came over to sit next to Dean before he continued, "I had the same nightmare as last night . . . We were back together and everything was good until you broke up with me and went to my dad. You gave him a gun and told him to shoot you so you wouldn't have to be with me. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't."

"That is _not_ going to happen," Said Dean while he rubbed the other boy's arm. "I would never do that and I'm not going anywhere Cas."

"That's what you said before you broke up with me," Cas said awkwardly.

"And I didn't go anywhere," Said Dean. "I was still there at the house and even after you went to your foster house I was still there every day at school. I was there if you needed me."

"I guess," Said Cas.

"It's all going to be okay," Dean comforted. "And I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

Dean leaned back and Cas followed suit until they were both laying on top of the covers.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas as he rested his head on Dean's chest.

"Believe me I could never do that to you again," Dean said softly. "I want to stay right here forever."

"Me too," Agreed Cas.

Within a few minutes both boys were asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam and John Winchester stood in the doorway to the room staring at the two boys.<p>

Dean was laying on top of the covers with Cas using his chest as a pillow. Dean's chin was resting on the top of Cas's head. Dean had a protective arm around the older boy holding him tight. Both boys had big grins on their faces as they slept.

"I think they're asleep," Sam said unsure of what else to say.

That was the first thing Dean heard when he woke up that morning.

"I guess they're back together then," Said John.

"I don't know," Said Dean, who was barely able to open his eyelids. "It's more complicated than that."

"Dean look at how you're laying, I think it's pretty self-explanatory," John commented.

"You would think," Said Dean. "But I was comforting him like this from nightmares the second night I knew him. And considering the conversation we had two days ago I don't think we are."

John fought back the urge to say something asking how he could lay like that with Cas and not know he was gay. Instead he decided to simply say, "Oh."

"Why'd you guys come so early?" Asked Dean.

"We didn't, it's like eleven thirty," Said John.

"Should we wake him up?" Asked Sam, gesturing to the boy who was laying on Dean.

"Lets give him a bit longer," Said Dean. "He's actually sleeping well for once."

Sam and John agreed, then went to sit on the side of Cas's bed.

"So I take it things are going better?" Said John, managing to make his sentence into a question.

"Yeah, surprisingly a lot," Dean responded

"That's good," Said John. "You know it's been weird around the house without you."

"What no obstacle course of trying to get past my moping without getting seen? No one to pretend to eat the rest of the food?" Dean joked.

The movement of Dean's light chuckling seemed to wake Cas up.

"Morning," Dean said as Cas's eyes fluttered open.

Cas was laying facing the wall so he couldn't see John and Sam.

"I figured it out," Said Cas sleepily.

"Figured what out?" Asked Dean.

Cas tilted his head up and gently kissed Dean.

John cleared his throat loudly.

Cas rolled over and instantly turned red at the sight of Dean's family.

"Oh hi Sam . . . hi Mr. Winchester," Cas said embarrassed.

Cas moved to sit on the side of the bed and Dean sat beside him.

"So _now _are you back together?" Asked Sam.

"You are the king of subtlty Sam," Said Dean. "And don't let anybody tell you differently."

"Well are you?" Asked John equally confused.

Dean wasn't sure himself, so he turned to Cas for help.

"I guess so," Said Cas.

"You don't have to say that just because they're here asking," Said Dean.

"That's not why I did," Said Cas honestly.

"You're sure?" Asked Dean who looked more shocked than anyone else.

"I guess you won me over with your list," Cas said with a shrug.

"List?" Asked Sam.

"Not telling you," Said Dean.

"But Dean," Sam begged flashing his puppy dog eyes.

"Not working this time Sammy," Said Dean. "Believe it or not you aren't entitled to know every part of my life."

Sam was shocked by the irony in what Dean had just said, after all he was the one who was always poking into Sam's life.

"Jess is asking about what happened when we were going to find Cas," Said Sam.

"And let me guess, you already told her everything word for word," Accused Dean.

"No, I just said that you two were okay and nothing else. I was going to ask what you guys want me to tell her and people in general," Sam corrected.

"You can tell her that I'm here, but just say I'm sick at school," Said Dean.

"You can tell her about me too, but just say you don't know where I am if someone asks," Cas decided.

The group talked for a while more and John asked Cas how he had been doing, seeming actually concerned about the answer.

When Sam and John had been there for around an hour John said, "We have to go. I probably won't be able to make it to visit you during the week, but I'll be here Saturday."

When he turned to leave Dean said, "Dad wait."

"What?" John asked confused.

Dean just got up and gave his dad a big hug.

A few seconds later a muffled, "I love you." Came from where Dean's face was hidden in John's jacket.

"I love you too Dean," John said sounding confused as he put his arms around his older son. "What's this for?"

"Because you're awesome," Said Dean releasing his dad from the hug.

"I'm going to need a little more information than that," Said John who was still shocked by his son's behaviour.

"Because you're being so great about everything. And when Mom died you didn't turn into some monster. My life could have been so much worse without you," Said Dean.

Cas was sitting on the bed open-mouthed, staring at the boy in front of him, _his_ boy.

"Dean are you okay?" Asked Sam. "Cuz you're kind of freaking me out."

Dean decided to respond by hugging his twin.

"Don't know what I'd do without you Sammy," Dean said. "I love you."

"You too," Sam said awkwardly patting his back. "But seriously you're acting like you're dying. What the hell is going on?"

"I just found out about the crap families I could have had," Explained Dean. "And I'm glad I got you guys."

"We're glad we got you too," Said John.

When Sam and John were gone Dean turned around to see a grin on Cas's face.

"Awww," Said Cas.

Dean rolled his eyes and replied, "Just don't say anything."

"Hey if I don't get to have family moments of my own, then I at least get to comment on yours," Cas said. "So I take it that has to do with Nancy."

Dean sighed, "Just don't try and figure out her story okay?"

"I wasn't trying to. You just kind of made it obvious," Cas said looking down.

Suddenly a grin spread across Dean's face.

"So you really meant it?" He asked. "You weren't just saying that because of their interrogating?"

"It wasn't exactly interrogation," Said Cas. "And yeah. That's what I was going to tell you, but then your dad and Sam were there."

Dean's smile tilted and Cas was still struck by how attractive that look was.

"Well I guess that means I can do this then," Said Dean before kissing Cas.

"I guess so," Agreed Cas. "But can that wait until later? I'm starving."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course you are."

"But before we go I wanna show you something," Said Cas with a shy smile.

Dean was shocked when Cas pulled up the front of his shirt to reveal a few scars, but no bruising.

"That's amazing," Said Dean with a contagious grin.

"Do you two ever have a normal moment?" Joke Miranda from the doorway. " I've got to stop coming to look for you guys."

"He was just showing there's no bruises," Explained Dean.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for still reading :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: EvilAngelTeamGabe, VisionX23, Bernad-at, SuperNaturalGurl32, Castielsblackwings, and firgodes7.**

**You guys each get one shirt of Sam or Dean's. Your choice who's you get. Who knows maybe they'l be out of shirts and have to walk around topless ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

As they ate lunch, well breakfast for them, Cas kept in mind Dean's behaviour this morning. That probably meant Nancy had a really crappy family.

He found that it was easier to act normally around her and give her the second chance Dean had requested knowing that they were in similar boats.

After they were done eating, when they were back in the room Dean smirked at Cas.

"What?" Asked Cas.

"You're friends with Nancy," He accused with a grin.

"So are you," Cas pointed out. "You asked me to give her a second chance, so I did."

"Yeah, but I was expecting you to ignore the fact that she was there and hold your opinions of her back," Said Dean. "You're actually being nice."

"Thanks for sounding so shocked," Joked Cas.

"Sorry, it's just . . ." Dean said struggling to find the right word.

"Shocking?" Asked Cas.

"Yeah," Dean admitted.

"That's how I felt when _you_ of all people were giving her a second chance," Said Cas. "I figured you _must_ have a good reason. Plus you asked me to give her a second chance, not leave her alone."

Later that day the boys were taken to a session together.

When they walked into the room holding hands Dr. Crojin said, "So I'm guessing you two are back together."

"Yeah," Cas responded as the boys sat down together on the couch.

"This isn't because he didn't know how to be friends is it?" She asked.

"No," Said Cas and Dean looked confused by the question.

"So Castiel did you have any nightmares?" She asked.

"Yeah, same as last night," Supplied Cas. "But I slept well after the one thanks to Dean."

"What do you mean thanks to Dean?" She continued.

"He was comforting me," Cas responded.

"So why did you decide to get back together with Dean?" Dr. Crojin asked.

"Part of it was the comforting, but mostly his list," Cas said.

"His list?" Dr. Crojin asked.

Dean decided to take over since he hadn't said anything since they'd entered the room.

"I found papers in the hallway before my session yesterday and afterwards I looked at them to see if I could figure out who they belonged to. It was Cas's lists so after I read them I took them back to him. He was upset that I had read them so I wrote lists for him," He explained.

"Well I think what we need to do is have you two in separate rooms so that Cas can deal with his nightmares," Suggested Dr. Crojin.

"What?" Dean asked angrily. "That doesn't make any sense, _I'm_ helping him with them."

"That's the problem," The doctor began to explain. "When he goes back to his foster house you won't be there to comfort him. He needs to learn to deal with them on his own."

Dean didn't look very impressed, but sat silently.

"So after we're done with this session I'll take Dean to his new room. I'll have him trade with Jeremy and be with Nick, if you know who those are," Said Dr. Crojin.

"We do," Cas replied.

Dean just sat there glaring at her as if she was taking Cas back to live with his dad.

That night Dean sat up awake the entire time afraid for Cas. Nick spent his night mostly awake as well since he has trouble with sleeping, which was why he had the bags under his eyes.

Cas woke up in the middle of the night from his nightmares, he turned towards the other bed to see Jeremy sleeping and sighed.

He had to deal with it on his own and he did not like it one bit. He laid there thinking of the things Dean had said the night before.

He began to calm down a bit, but not enough so he grabbed Dean's lists off of the bedside table and began to read over them.

He read through the lists a few times, then fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning the boys met in the cafeteria early for breakfast.

"How'd you sleep?" Dean immediately asked.

"I had the nightmare again, but I managed to calm down and get some more sleep," Cas explained. "How about you?"

"Shitty," Said Dean. "I was too busy worrying about you."

Meanwhile Sam was driving Jessica to school.

"So I can tell you what happened with Dean and Cas," Said Sam. "I've been given permission, but you can't tell anyone else."

"I won't," She immediately agreed. "Now spill."

When Sam was done explaining where they were and that as of yesterday they were back together Jess said, "I want to go see them. Can we go after school?"

Sam instantly agreed.

When the end of the school day came Sam drove her to where Cas and Dean were staying.

"Here we are," Said Sam as they got out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Reviews are what keeps me going! Thanks for reading everybody.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: Satyra J, VisionX23, Call Me Johnny, Prettygirlyfan, EvilAngelTeamGabe, SuperNaturalGurl32, and darkphoenix2345**

**You guys are amazing and I'm pretty sure Dean just ran out of shirts :P Anyways this time Saytra J gets Cas's pants, VisionX23 gets his shirt, Call Me Johnny gets his tie, Prettygirlyfan gets his suit jacket, EvilAnglTeamGabe gets his trench coat, SuperNaturalGurl32 gets his left sock, darkphoenix2345 gets his right sock and Cas is left standing there in just shoes and boxers :D**


	32. Chapter 32

Sam led Jess to the room that had been Dean and Cas's, unaware that it wasn't still both of theirs.

When he found that it was empty he turned and led her to the cafeteria, since it was the only other place that he thought they could be.

He stopped in the doorway shocked when he saw Dean and Cas sitting happily talking to Nancy.

Jess dragged him forward by the hand she was already holding.

"Hey guys," She said excitedly when they reached the table.

"Hey," Sam said not very enthusiastically.

"Uh-oh Sammy's got his panties in a knot," Dean commented.

"Do you even hear the words that are coming out your mouth?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do. I listen very attentively when I talk," Dean responded smugly. "After all I only have interesting things to say."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as Jess sat down next to Nancy, he sat on Jess's other side.

"I'm just going to go," Nancy said feeling awkward.

"Yeah, you do that," Sam said in a snarky tone.

"Sam," Dean said in a warning tone. "She's staying."

"Why the hell are you being nice to her?" Sam asked.

"If anyone's leaving then it's the one who has a problem with the people here," Said Dean. "If you feel the need to be away from her you can leave."

Sam still looked confused, but managed to keep his mouth shut.

"Man, I haven't talked to you guys in forever," Jess said quickly changing the topic. "Unless you count that day at lunch Dean. But you weren't exactly mentally there. Your body was there, but your mind was off thinking about Cas."

Cas looked amused by this, so Jess continued, "You know the whole week you were gone he was freaking out. Sam had to keep him from going to your house earlier."

Dean gave Sam a death glare and asked, "You told her?"

Sam just laughed.

"And you really needed to tell him?" Dean said moving his glare to Jess.

Cas was still grinning as he turned to Dean and said, "Well I think it's cute."

"What if I don't want to be cute?" Dean complained.

"Then you should stop acting so cute," Cas accused.

By this point Dean's face was fully red.

Nancy was just sitting silently, listening to the conversation, but afraid to say something.

"You know I could tell him worse things," Jess said sounding jokingly threatening.

When Sam began to smirk, clearly with a story in mind Jess added, "I could tell stories about you too. So you two had better behave."

"Feel free to tell the stories either way," Cas said becoming intrigued.

Jess grinned and said, "Well last year for Halloween they dressed up as-"

She was cut off by Sam kissing her in order to shut her up.

"Eww," Dean taunted.

Sam turned to his brother, "You and Cas were worse yesterday when he didn't know me and Dad were there."

Cas's face darkened a shade.

"What happened yesterday?" Jess asked eagerly.

"When we showed up they were asleep cuddling on the bed," Sam began.

Dean groaned and looked down at the table embarrassed.

"And Dean woke up, but Cas didn't," Sam said getting the full wrath of Cas's rare death glare. "So we were talking while Cas was still asleep laying on Dean and when Cas woke up he didn't see us. So he started making out with Dean until Dad cleared his throat to get them to stop."

"Okay first off you are way over-exaggerating," Dean pointed out. "We weren't making out, it was one kiss. And we were laying like that because Cas had nightmares. You two agreed to letting him sleep for longer because he can't sleep well."

"And besides," Cas said with a grin. "I was proving a point. And that's when we got back together."

"That's what you two always say, you're just proving a point," Sam said rolling his eyes. "It was still severely awkward."

"Well since we're having embarrassing Dean stories time," Dean commented. "Do you have any you feel the need to share Cas?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Cas said causing the grin to fall off Dean's face.

"Do tell," Sam grinned.

"It's embarrassing for you too," Cas said. "It's a story about your visit yesterday."

"Don't," The boys said in perfect unison.

"Now I'm really interested," Jess said.

"Well when Sam and his dad went to leave Dean had to stop them," Cas said grinning. "And they had a . . . family moment. Dean started tackling them into hugs and talking about how much he loved them."

"I am so disowning you," Dean said.

"So'd you say it back Sam?" Jess asked.

Sam remained silent.

"I thought so," She said, lightly laughing.

"Hey in the last week I've had three guys tell me they love me," Dean argued. "How many have you had Jess?"

"One," Jess said turning to Sam.

She was about to coo more over the story Cas had told, but Sam silenced her with another kiss.

"Now I get to tell a story," Dean said turning to Cas. "About Cas here."

There was a pause while Dean attempted to think of one.

"You can't think of anything can you?" Cas asked.

"Don't hurt your brain," Jess said.

"Ha ha," Dean said sarcastically. ". . . I just thought of something better than an embarrassing story."

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Sam as Dean casually lifted up Cas's shirt.

Cas instantly pulled his shirt back down and glared.

"He doesn't have bruises," Dean explained.

"How is that embarrassing?" Asked Jess.

"It isn't, I just gave up on thinking of a story," Dean admitted.

Cas wondered how Dean couldn't think of an embarrassing story. Maybe he just couldn't find one of an appropriate level of embarrassing that the others didn't already know. Or maybe he had decided against sharing personal things about the other boy.

Either way he should be glad because Cas was debating telling the story of Dean's singing incident if the story was bad enough.

"Dean you look like you haven't slept in a week," Sam suddenly pointed out.

"They moved us to separate rooms yesterday," Dean replied. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why'd they move you?" Sam asked.

"So I can 'deal with my nightmares'," Cas said.

"Are his nightmares why _you_ couldn't sleep?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Dean admitted, looking embarrassed.

"I think that's sweet," Nancy said speaking up for the first time.

Everyone turned to her in shock.

"I thought you were head of the team against their relationship," Sam accused.

"Not exactly," She told him. "I may have started the rumour. And I might have bothered Dean about being so protective over Cas. But I never said anything against the actual relationship."

Dean thought it over and was surprised to realize she was telling the truth.

"You were still a bitch," Sam muttered.

"You know what? You're right I was," Nancy said heatedly. "And you had every right to call me on it. But I'm trying to act better. You don't know why I had to act that way! You don't know what I've been through. But I guess you're right. Why should I think that I would ever deserve a second chance?"

She walked out of the cafeteria angrily and looking ready to burst into tears.

"What just happened?" Cas asked, the question which was on each of their minds.

"I've got to go talk to her," Dean said getting up. "You guys stay here."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! What's this? Someone's running off pissed and an emotional wreck and it ISN'T Cas? *Gasps* Anyways thanks for reading :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the incredible reviewers of last chapter: darkphoenix2345, VisionX23, smartcookie913, EvilAngelTeamGabe, PrettyGirlyFan, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, SamGirlShipsDestiel, PoisonousForkedTongue, and Havent Met My Angel Yet**

**You guys each get a pamphlet for the Mystery Spot and a Pig N' A Poke :D**


	33. Chapter 33

"You two make it look so easy," Nancy said when Dean entered the room.

"Make what look so easy?" Dean asked confused.

"Getting better. I mean you were here what? One day before me? And by the time I show up you're already cheery. Guess I'm too damaged to fix," She replied.

"That's a completely different story. The reason that I'm in such a good mood is because Cas is talking to me again. And because he's doing better. He was here for a week before me so he was already starting to get better. The main reason we're doing so well is because we got each other back. It's a different story for you because you don't have anyone," Dean explained. "And you went through worse. But you shouldn't have to deal with it alone and I want you to know that if you ever want to talk to someone other than Crojin that you should just come find me."

"I don't know if Cas will like that very much," Nancy said lightly laughing as she wiped tears from her face.

"He'll be fine with it," Dean assured her. "He's friends with you and I'm sure he just wants you to get better. And Sammy didn't mean what he said, he just needed something to blame. So do you want to try and go back there? I think it would be good if you and Sam could sort things out before he leaves."

"I can see why Cas keeps you around," She said jokingly. "Guess I may as well go. It's not like I could wind up making things worse."

"That's the spirit," Dean said with a laugh.

When Dean and Nancy walked back to the table everyone but Cas seemed shocked, Cas knew from experience how surprisingly good Dean was at helping people calm down.

"Sammy you two need to sort this thing out," Dean said. "And I don't mean in an insult battle. You need to have an actual conversation."

Sam agreed, not too happily.

Cas and Jess moved to a different table, but Dean stayed there to mediate the fight.

"Okay so what you need to understand Sam is that she hasn't exactly had an easy life," Dean said. "Why do you think that she's here? And believe it or not she needed those people. Sure she might not have gone about making friends the best way, but she's trying to change now."

"Why would you 'need those people'?" Sam asked.

"Can't we just leave it at that?" Dean asked. "Obviously there's a good reason if I'm giving her a second chance."

"You know I may as well tell him," Nancy suddenly decided. "It's not like he won't find out at school soon enough. I'm surprised people haven't been talking about it yet."

"You don't have to tell him anything," Dean said.

"Well lets just leave it at my dad isn't a good guy," Nancy said.

For the first time it seemed to register in Sam's brain that Nancy was actually a human. And he was surprised that he began to feel sorry for her.

"Oh don't give me that face," Nancy said to Sam who was giving her a look of pity. "And don't tell anyone. Including Jess, Dean's the only one who knows except for the people working here and the cops."

Sam quickly composed his face and said, "I won't. Do you maybe uh . . . want to call off the war or something?"

"Sure," Nancy agreed, although she still didn't feel comfortable around the younger Winchester twin.

"Okay so are you two ready to co-exist and go back to Cas and Jess?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Said Nancy.

"I guess so," Agreed Sam.

When the three returned to the other two without trying to rip each others throats out Jess commented, "You actually managed to fix that? You must be some kind of miracle worker Dean. Maybe the wrong brother's trying to become a lawyer."

"Don't want to be a lawyer," Dean responded. "Besides all I do is logically point out the facts. I'm not good at arguments, I'm just good at calming people down. When I'm in an actual argument it doesn't work so well . . ."

Cas nodded in agreement the second he was sure Dean wouldn't see.

He wasn't sure enough apparently since Dean immediately jokingly said, "I saw that."

"Saw what?" Cas asked innocently.

"You nodding your head," Dean said with a grin.

"I did no such thing," Cas said in a fake offended tone.

"I think they're about to start making out," Jess whispered to Sam, being sure they would hear.

"Is that a request?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam said seriously.

"That sounds like a request to me," Cas said turning towards to Dean.

They both fakely acted as if they were about to start a major make-out session, but at the last second Cas stopped and Dean kissed him on the forehead.

"You two are such little kids," Jess said rolling her eyes. "You know it was almost like you two choreographed that before."

"Of course we didn't," Dean said with a grin. "Great minds just think alike."

"I don't see how that applies," Sam teased.

Nancy wasn't joining into the teasing the group was having as she was afraid she would get blamed for anything she said.

"Of course _you_ don't," Dean said.

Sam and Jess left after they had supper when they noticed that Dean was practically falling asleep at the table. They decided that they'd go so Dean would go get some sleep.

"Come find me when you're done sleeping," Cas said as he walked back to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! I can't believe I have 33 chapters up, I would have thought I would have given up long ago. I can't believe I still haven't given up! Thanks for still reading and I hope you're still enjoying it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: smartcookie913, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Paulathe Cat, soyxunxperdedor, VisionX23, katvini10002, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, and PrettyGirlyFan**

**You guys each get the opportunity of a life time! You get to slow dance with aliens! :P**


	34. Chapter 34

"_You know Cas there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Said Dean._

_Cas braced himself for what he knew was about to happen next._

"_That you're sick of having me around?" Cas asked._

"_No, why would you think that?" Dean asked._

"_What? But that's what you always say. . ." Cas said confused._

"_Why would I say that? You know me, you know I love you," Dean responded._

"_I know, but this is the part where it always happens," Cas said._

"_I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll never leave you," Dean said._

"_This is how my nightmares always start," Cas said._

"_Well this isn't a nightmare," Dean said stroking Cas's cheek._

"_But I am sleeping right?" Cas asked._

"_Yeah," Dean told him. "But even if I'm stuck somewhere else I'm still going to help you sleep well."_

"_But you're not the real Dean," Cas said._

"_Well aren't you happy here? Is this a good dream?" Dean asked._

_Cas thought about it for a second before he responded, "Yeah."_

* * *

><p>When Cas entered the cafeteria in the morning there was a huge grin on his face.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Dean asked.

"I didn't have nightmares," Cas told him. "I had a really weird dream, but no nightmares."

"Really?" Dean asked, possibly more excited about it than Cas was.

"Yeah, I don't remember the last time I had a good dream," Cas said. "I haven't had one in years."

"What was it about?" Dean asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter," Cas said with a grin.

"What kind of doesn't matter? Was I in it?" Dean asked suggestively.

"Not that kind of doesn't matter," Cas responded. "But you were in it."

"What was I doing?" Dean asked.

"You don't give up do you?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged, then repeated, "What was I doing?"

"We were just talking," Cas said. Before Dean could ask about what he added, "It was at the part of the dream where you usually break up with me, but you didn't."

"I think I like this dream," Said Dean.

Cas just rolled his eyes.

After breakfast Cas was dragged off to talk to Dr. Crojin.

"How did you sleep last night?" Was the first question out of her mouth.

"Amazingly," Cas said.

"You didn't have nightmare?" She asked.

"None," He clarified.

"That's excellent news," Dr. Crojin told him. "If you continue being able to sleep without having nightmares you should be able to leave soon."

"What about Dean?" Cas immediately asked.

"He does seem to be doing much better," She admitted. "But his happiness seems to be dependant on you being around. I think we'll probably keep him a few days after you've left to see how he handles being without you."

"Well I don't want to go back to school without him," Cas said. "It would be way easier to deal with people with him around."

"We'll see, but right now lets talk more about you," She said. "What _did_ you dream about if you didn't have nightmares?"

After she was done talking to Cas she traded him for Dean.

"So what's new with you?" Dr. Crojin asked.

"I found out that Cas didn't have nightmares. Not much else happened since I talked to you last night," Dean replied.

"You aren't answering the question," She said. "I asked what was new with you, not Cas. I already spoke with him."

"Well nothing else really happened since yesterday," Dean said with a shrug. "We ate, I sat around for a while when you were talking to him and now I'm here."

"I think you're too dependant on Castiel," She accused. "It's like you don't really know what to do without him. And everything you say involves him. Notice how you said _we _ate."

"Well he was there too," Dean pointed out. "And I don't see why I shouldn't talk about him. The main reason he's in all my stories is because we're practically always together here."

"Well I'm afraid of what's going to happen if you two get into a fight. I think that you'll fall apart," She said. "Cas was here before you and getting better without you. He seems to know how to exist without you more than you know how to be without him."

"So if something happens I'll come here," Dean said in a tone that showed he thought this was obvious. "I think everybody's happiness depends on the people they love. After all if a family member died or left you'd be upset. When you lose a friend you're upset. When I lose Cas I'm upset."

"I guess so," She said. "But Cas is probably leaving soon if he continues to not have nightmares. And if you want to go with him you need to prove to me that you can exist without him."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Dean asked.

"Make new friends, spend time with a group instead of Cas," She suggested.

"If you ever walked into the cafeteria you would know that I already do that," Dean said.

"Who are your new friends then?" She asked.

"Jeremy, Nick, Miranda, and Nancy," Dean said. "I became friends with them first, not Cas. Plus Dad, Sam, and Jess come and visit. We hardly ever sit together by ourselves."

"I think you should start hanging out with them without Cas around," Dr. Crojin suggested.

"What if he wants to be there?" Dean asked. "I'm just supposed to sit in a big group while he hides in the corner?"

"That's not what I said," She told him. "I think you should spend time with some of them while Cas is with others. Because if you can't do that now we'll have to try after Cas has left."

"Fine," Dean agreed.

"Excuse me for a minute," She said as she left the room.

A few minutes later she came back with Cas.

"I thought I'm not allowed to spend time with him," Dean commented.

Cas looked at him concerned.

"You can spend time with him, you have to learn to spend time without him too," Dr. Crojin said before she explained what was going on to Cas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Your reviews brighten my day :D You guys are all amazing people for still reading, thanks so much!**

**This chapter, as usual, is dedicated to the incredible people I like to call reviewers of the last chapter: VisionX23, EvilAngelTeamGabe, darkphoenix2345, Paulathe Cat, PrettyGirlyFan, Of Forgotten Dreams, RogueWhisper, Niilo789, Sidsaid, Bernad-at, and Havent Met My Angel Yet**

**You guys each get the gift of knowledge. In the first episode of season 4 (Lazarus Rising) during the recap they play You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC, recap ends with the music cutting out and Dean yelling Sam's name. Coincidence? I think not. Whether you're pro-wincest or not you have to admit that they must have done that on purpose and it's hilarious, lol :D**


	35. Chapter 35

As the pair was leaving Dr. Crojin's office she warned them, "I'll be checking in to see if you listen or not."

"So what are you going to do now?" Cas asked once they were in the hallway.

"Well I guess I'm going to go find someone to sit around with," Dean said.

"I guess I'll try and find someone else then," Cas said unsure of what to do.

When the boys entered the cafeteria they saw Miranda and Nick excitedly chattering with Jeremy while Nancy stood looking out of place.

"What's going on?" Dean asked when he walked over with Cas.

"My mom's picking me up soon," Jeremy said. "I'm leaving today."

"Congratulations," Said Dean.

Cas and Dean stayed in the group until Jeremy left, then split into separate groups.

Cas sat with Nick and Miranda while Dean sat with Nancy.

"So why are we moving so you aren't with Cas?" Nancy asked when they sat down at a table on the opposite side of the room.

"Because Cas is getting better and if I want to leave at the same time as him I have to prove I know how to exist without him. Apparently I use the term 'we' and talk about Cas too much or something," Dean said.

"Why wouldn't you?" Nancy asked.

"That's what I said," Dean told her.

"It's weird hanging out in that group anyways," Nancy said.

"Why?" Asked Dean.

"Because I feel like the odd one out. I don't really have anything to say," Nancy said.

"What's this? _You_ are having a hard time making friends?" Dean asked. "I thought that was your specialty."

"Only with people who act like everyone else is a pile of trash," Nancy pointed out. "I feel like anything I say I'll get yelled at for. I'll either say something too bitchy or too stupid."

"That's not true," Dean told her. "If you talk like you are with me then they'll like you."

"Well it's kind of hard when you guys are teasing each other," Nancy said. "I either have to sit there silently or join in. And if I join in I know I'll get yelled at by someone, especially when Sam's around."

"Oh," Said Dean. "I didn't realize how awkward that would be for you."

"And the one time I said anything around him I got freaked at. And I was just trying to be nice," Nancy said. "So that doesn't really help."

"I can talk to him next time he shows up," Dean offered.

"I doubt that would help," Nancy said.

"I'll talk to him next time he shows up," Dean said.

"I don't know. . ." She said.

"I'll talk to him next time he shows up," Dean repeated again.

"Fine, you'll talk to him the next time he shows up," Nancy agreed.

"Good," Dean said with a smile. "And it will help."

"We'll see," Said Nancy.

"I guess we will," Said Dean. "But it's going to work."

"You just have to be right don't you?" She asked.

"Cas says that one of the things he likes about me is that I don't think I always have to be right," Dean pointed out. "But yeah I'm always right just as I should be."

Nancy rolled her eyes and said, "You are so full of yourself."

"Well then I must be going back to normal," Dean said.

"I guess so," She said. "You were pretty damn full of yourself before everything happened."

"You should have heard how unfull of myself I was when I came to visit Cas," Dean said.

"Unfull of yourself? Great speaking skills," Nancy said.

"It's awesome speaking skills," Dean argued. "And I was totally empty of myself."

"Seriously empty of yourself?" Nancy asked.

"You think of a better term then," Dean said. "Anyways I thought everything was my fault like I somehow ruined Cas's life even though his life was shit before I met him. I couldn't even understand why he would possibly be happy to see me."

"And now you're back to thinking he's lucky to be in your presence?" She asked.

"Something like that," Dean joked. "But really I'm still the lucky one. I mean I was kind of a dick when he first met me."

"I thought you got him to stay at your house so he would be away from his dad after what you saw," Nancy said.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"And you shared a bed and helped him sleep when you barely knew him," She went on.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"And you didn't care what people said. You stuck by him even if it did mean being insulted. You went after him when he ran away from you after telling you he likes you," Nancy pointed out. "I don't think you were really a dick when you first met him."

"Maybe not to him," Dean said. "But to you . . ."

"Yeah and I was kind of a bitch to you," Nancy said. "I'd call it pretty even."

"I guess I'm not doing too well at not talking about Cas," Dean commented.

"You aren't talking that much about him," She said. "At least you were talking about other things too."

"I guess," Dean said. "I wonder if I can go the rest of the conversation without mentioning him."

"I doubt it, but we can try," Nancy said.

"Okay so what should we talk about?" Dean asked.

"Umm . . ." Nancy said. "I don't know."

"Oh my god they have pie," Dean said excitedly as he noticed that the dessert was sitting where the food was served.

"I take it you like pie," Nancy said.

"Are you kidding I love pie," Dean said. "It's the greatest food of all creation."

"I don't know about that," Nancy said. "I mean you are leaving out bacon cheeseburgers."

"_You_ eat bacon cheeseburgers?" Dean asked. "You seem more like a salad kind of girl."

"No way," Nancy said. "I am so sick of salads. Eating them everyday at lunch with a bunch of girls who freak out about which kind of dressing to use makes you hate salad. Especially when they're complaining about how some dressings are too fattening. You're eating a salad and you're a pencil-thin cheerleader, you don't need to freak about dressing fat."

"Then why did you eat salad?" Dean asked.

"I showed up with a burger one day," Nancy said. "It didn't go over so well."

"We need to go get pie," Dean said as he stood up.

"Afraid it's going to disappear or they're going to switch it out for a nice fruit cup?" Nancy asked.

"Now I am," Dean joked.

"I guess you're winning at not talking about Cas," Nancy said.

"Talking about not talking about something is still talking about it," Dean pointed out. "So now you've trapped me into bringing up the subject."

"Just go get some pie," Nancy told him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please please please read and review! If I don't get reviews then Dean might just find a human finger in his pie, but I'll be sure that it isn't anything interesting. It'll just be a chapter of him throwing up because he bit it :P . . . Thanks for being here and I hope you still like it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: VisionX23, darkphoenix2345, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Niilo789, Bernad-at, and Havent Met My Angel Yet**

**You six are awesome and you each get a lock of Cas's hair . . . that is as long as you don't tell him that I'm the one who shaved his head while he was sleeping. I hope angel's hair grows faster than human hair or else he might be bald for a little while . . . But I mean it is his fault for falling asleep, after all angels aren't supposed to do that . . .**


	36. Chapter 36

"So why does Dean have to sit over there?" Nick asked.

"Because he supposedly is too attached to me," Cas responded. "And he needs to prove he can exist when I'm not around. Which is stupid because out of the two of us he's the one who's more independent. I mean he finds new people and I wind up just making friends with people who are already friends with him. If I hadn't met Dean I wouldn't be talking to you guys, I wouldn't have talked to Jeremy, I wouldn't have met Sam and Jess, I certainly wouldn't be talking to Nancy . . ."

"So you like the people he hangs out with. You don't have to find new people if you like his friends," Miranda told him. "Besides you were new to your school and everyone there was being dick-bags."

"That doesn't explain how I was here for a week before he was and didn't talk to anyone," Cas said.

"So what if you're shy, that doesn't mean you aren't independent," Miranda said. "I think you're cutting yourself short and giving Dean a little too much credit."

"What?" Cas asked confused.

"He was the one who got all pissy when you guys switched rooms," Nick pointed out in his usual level of bluntness.

"He didn't want me dealing with the nightmares alone. He was worried because I'm too dependant and he got pulled away," Cas said.

"I share a room with him now. I've heard what he has to say. He couldn't sleep without you there to know you were okay. And that's not the only reason he was mad. He didn't like how they were tearing you away," Nick told him.

"Well he seems fine with it now," Cas said pointing to where Dean was laughing with Nancy.

"Are you jealous?" Nick asked still not understanding how to be subtle.

"No," Cas said.

"Well then stop being such a drama queen," Miranda told him jokingly.

* * *

><p>"You do realize that you don't have to show up everyday right?" Dean asked as Sam walked over to his table.<p>

"Sitting around after school is boring," Sam told him.

"You really don't have a life," Dean commented. "Why don't you just do something with Jess then?"

"She's busy. . . I guess I'll just leave then if you don't want me here," Sam said.

"Well I didn't say that," Dean offered.

"That's what I thought," Sam said with a grin as he sat down.

"I need more pie," Dean said getting up.

"You already ate four pieces," Nancy pointed out.

"I guess you're eating again then," Sam said.

"Damn right I am," Dean said. "You want some pie Sammy?"

"No," Sam said.

"Good, more for me," Dean said as he walked off to grab yet another slice.

"God he's a pig," Sam commented.

"He's not that bad," Nancy replied. "At least the food's too precious to waste so he doesn't wind up dropping half of the food out of his mouth."

"I guess so," Sam said.

"Trust me I've dated guys with eating habits way worse than Dean's," Nancy told him.

"Well all he eats is junk food crap," Sam said.

"So? Salads are for pussies," Nancy responded.

"This coming from you," Sam said.

"Oh I'm sorry are you a health nerd?" She asked jokingly.

Dean sat down shocked to see that they were to some degree getting along without him having to talk to Sam. They were fighting playfully, something he thought he would never see.

"How is it a bad thing to actually give a damn about my health?" Sam asked.

"How is it a bad thing to eat a bacon cheeseburger?" Nancy threw back at him.

"Those things ooze fat," Sam commented.

"Do I look like I need to watch how much fat I'm eating?" She asked.

"No, but that's still disgusting," Sam said. "If you had to choose one food to eat for the rest of you life would you seriously pick that?"

"Yeah. At least my food's actually filling. Salads aren't even real food, they need meat to qualify in my mind," Nancy argued.

"Lets just all agree that pie is the ultimate food," Dean said when he finished cleaning off his plate.

"No," Nancy and Sam said in unison.

"It's healthy, but not health-freak healthy," Dean pointed out. "It's got fruit and grains."

"You know what Sam I'll meet you in the middle," Nancy said. "I vote taco salad with bacon bits. It's got hamburger, cheese, and bacon. Plus it's a salad and has all the food groups for Mr. Health-Nut."

"Pizza can have all the food groups and bacon cheeseburger ingredients," Dean pointed out.

"Not enough meat," Nancy said.

"Not enough anything that qualifies as healthy," Sam pointed out. "Taco salad wins and pie loses."

"I think I liked you two better when you didn't get along," Dean huffed out jokingly.

"Well too bad," Nancy said.

* * *

><p>"I think you're worried about the wrong Winchester though," Miranda told Cas as she looked over at Sam.<p>

"You do realize he's taken right?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, but he's tall and muscly," She responded.

"Well Dean's hot and sensitive," Cas defended.

"Not convinced," Miranda responded. "A girl can dream."

"And besides Dean's too cute when he's crying," Cas pointed out.

"That's not creepy at all," Nick said sarcastically. "I really don't see the point of this argument. I choose neither."

"Well I haven't seen him crying," Miranda pointed out.

"You'll change your mind in an instant if you do," Cas said. "I guess we'll just have to make him cry later."

"You are a terrible boyfriend," Dean said teasingly as he walked up. "Pimping me out and offering to make me cry."

"I was proving a point," Cas shrugged.

"One day that excuse is going to stop working and our relationship will go down the drain," Dean said sarcastically.

"Why are you over here listening in anyways?" Cas asked.

"They're out of pie. You have pie," Dean said as he swiped up Cas's plate and walked away.

"You know I was going to eat that," Cas called after him.

"Should have guarded it better then," Dean called back as he began to eat his sixth slice of pie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! . . . Holy crap! I have over 300 reviews on this story! That's awesome, you guys rule. Thanks for still reading this. Oh and if Cas is going to pimp Dean out he should at least get part of the profit. In this case he's getting it in the form of pie :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to those incredible people who kept Dean from throwing up all chapter from a finger in his pie and helped me reach the 300 point by reviewing last chapter: VisionX23, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Bernad-at, Niilo789, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, darkphoenix2345, Sidsaid, and DWinstonButtKicker**

**Since I gave out Cas's hair last time and Dean seemed to think bald Cas was a little too funny reviewers of last chapter get a lock of the oldest Winchester brother's hair. Guess he won't think it's so funny anymore . . . :D**


	37. Chapter 37

Later that night after Sam had gone home they were having dinner.

Dean was sitting with Nancy and Miranda while Cas sat with Nick.

"Can I switch tables?" Dean whined at the two girls he was sitting with.

"No," Said Miranda immediately.

"Then can we stop talking about Sam?" Dean asked.

"You know she does make some valid points," Nancy said referring to Miranda's argument over why Sam was the hotter twin.

"If I agree that Sam's hotter will you shut up?" Dean asked, sick of listening to their chatter.

"Nope," Said Miranda.

"Oh thank god," Dean said as Cas walked over to the table. "Cas can we switch tables?"

"Nope," Cas said with a grin. "I already had to listen to it today."

With that Cas grabbed Dean's plate and turned to walk away.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"They were out of meat lover's, you got the last slice," Cas responded. "You shouldn't have taken my pie. Or at the very least you should have guarded your food better."

Nancy and Miranda began to laugh as Cas walked back to his table.

"Okay so Sam wins in muscles and height, but who wins in smile?" Nancy asked.

Dean had already zoned them out and was busy watching Cas over-dramatically eat the pizza while he stared back. A grin spread across his face, the dazzling tilted one that was reserved for Cas.

"Well I think that's an easy one," Miranda said gesturing towards Dean.

Nancy waved her hand in front of Dean's face when he didn't comment or even seem to notice their answer.

"What?" Dean asked turning away from Cas.

"Stop the eye-sex," She responded. "It's creeping me out."

"We weren't having . . ." Dean trailed off realizing that he wasn't going to win that argument.

"Undress him with your eyes on your own time," Miranda commented. "We still need to find out which brother's hotter."

"Can't we just settle at we're both awesome?" Dean asked.

When neither girl responded Dean got up to go get more pizza.

All that was left was plain cheese, he threw a glare in Cas's direction as he walked to sit at a table by himself with the pizza. He'd had enough of the girl's conversation.

After he began to eat he felt both girls eyes staring at him.

He walked over to the table again and asked, "Who's undressing who with their eyes now?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Nancy said. "You'll be happy to hear we moved onto a different subject now."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"We're trying to find out who's the girl in your relationship," Miranda responded.

"I take it Cas is winning that title," Dean responded.

"You'd be surprised," Nancy said.

Dean sat back down at that table so that he could defend himself.

That night Cas had a weird dream.

When he woke up all he could remember that it was something where he was an angel and he was pretending to be an FBI agent with Dean. Then Dean had been trying to get him a hooker, but it wasn't working out so well.

It certainly had been a strange and highly unrealistic dream, but he didn't think it qualified as a nightmare.

When he went to go see Dr. Crojin and she asked what he had dreamed about he fought to hold back a blush.

"It was really weird. Me and Dean were older and I was an angel who had gone against orders to help him. We were trying to find a different angel to ask him questions so we were impersonating FBI agents to try and find the body he was . . . I guess possessing. I was trying to tell the truth, but Dean was making me lie so we wouldn't be caught. Then we were probably going to die for some reason. And It was our last night so Dean took me to a bar." He made sure not to mention hookers.

"I think that the angel rebelling idea might be because you went against what you're dad wanted you to be. You feel like you were supposed to be the son he was trying to make you into and that you did something you shouldn't by getting help from Dean. You said that you rebelled to help Dean. Well your dad didn't want you to tell anyone at your new school that you like men, but you did tell Dean," She analyzed.

Cas nodded his head, she was making some sort of sense.

"I think the impersonating an FBI agent might be because you're the good guy in the situation with your dad, but you don't believe that you entirely are. Is that true?" She asked.

"I know that he was a douche-bag and shouldn't have behaved that way. That he overreacted and wasn't fair, but at the same time there's a small part of me that feels like I should have been a better son," Cas admitted. "I know it wasn't my fault though."

"Why do you think Dean was trying to get you to lie when you felt like you should be telling the truth?" She asked.

Cas thought it over for a few minutes before responding, "I think it was more that he was trying to protect us and he didn't want to trust people. Which is weird because that was how I was acting after my dad first got caught."

"Why do you think in your dream you were older? And why was it your last night alive?" She asked.

"Because I want to be with him for a long time, but I'm afraid that we won't be able to?" He asked.

"Could be," She responded. "And I think your mind put you as FBI partners as symbolism of being actual partners."

"Well why can't my mind just send the message plainly?" Cas asked.

"I'm not sure what the bar meant. What happened at it?" She asked.

"I just knew we were going, but I woke up before we did," Cas lied.

He wondered to himself what Dean trying to buy him a hooker had meant. Did it mean he wanted a more physical relationship? Although he had scared off the hooker. It must have been that he's afraid that Dean wants to have a more physical relationship, but he's not ready for it.

But why had it been someone else? Was he afraid that he would cheat? But why would he? Or was he afraid that Dean would since he was the one forcing Cas to the hooker. Maybe he was just afraid in general that something would break them up eventually.

Cas gave up on wondering about that. He already had figured out the main things.

"But this didn't seem like a nightmare, did it?" Dr. Crojin asked interrupting his thoughts.

"No," Cas confirmed.

"You were looking for answers," She stated.

"What?" Cas asked wondering if she was talking about how he was wondering about what the hooker meant.

"In the dream you were looking for someone so you could get answers. Does that mean that you want to know why your dad did it?" She asked.

"No," Cas decided and shrugged. "I don't give a damn why he did. Maybe it's that I want to know what happened that made Dean forgive Nancy."

He was glad when the doctor dropped the subject, since it was starting to give him a headache.

"So how did it go yesterday spending time away from Dean?" She asked.

"Alright," Cas replied. "It wasn't that bad, but I would have preferred being able to sit at a table with everyone together."

They talked for a few more minutes before Cas left and passed Nancy in the hallway as she headed to Crojin's office.

When he entered the cafeteria Dean and Miranda were sitting together eating pancakes.

Cas went and grabbed a plate, then sat with them. He figured he wouldn't have to sit by himself if there were only three of them there.

"How'd you sleep princess?" Dean asked when he sat down.

Cas rolled his eyes.

"We've been over this you're the girl in the relationship," Miranda told him.

"I still don't understand you two's logic," Dean told her.

"You cry more, you're the girl," Miranda answered.

Cas began to laugh and then said, "Well I certainly wasn't expecting to be crowned man of the relationship."

"See he even knows he isn't," Dean argued.

"It's not what you two think, it's how other people see you," Miranda said.

"But I'm the over-protective boyfriend," Dean argued. "And he worked at a clothing store."

"He does try to overcompensate at being manly," Cas said with a grin.

"Not helping," Dean said.

"I don't see why I should," Cas offered. "I'm just laying out the facts."

"You are so the girl," Dean said.

"Oh really? Because you have make-up," Cas smirked.

Miranda turned to Dean in shock, inspecting his face to see if he was wearing any.

"That I used to cover your bruise. It's not like I have lipstick or mascara," Dean defended himself. "I had it left over from when I broke my jaw and it was bruised. And you never told me how you slept last night angel."

Cas suspected he had used the term angel to try and illustrate that the older boy was in fact the girl, but he was shocked by the coincidence nonetheless.

"No nightmare," Cas responded. "Just a weird dream."

Dean forced him to explain so Cas explained the story with a blush. He even told him about the hookers.

When he was finished Dean began to laugh and said, "Man you have a weird imagination Cas."

_Yeah that must be all it was, _Cas thought to himself._ It wasn't a bad dream so why should I be taking all these warning signs from it? Dean loves me, I love him and I had a weird dream. That's all. You could probably take any dream and find a way to analyze it back to the bad things if you looked. But if you look at it positively it meant that I thought we'd be together for a long time. We were working together, we had started a life together. It was a good dream, I don't care what Crojin says it means. I know it means something good._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! You guys are great for still reading and hopefully still enjoying this :D**

**This chapter as usual is dedicated the people who reviewed last chapter: darkphoenix2345, PrettyGirlyFan, EvilAngelTeamGabe, VisionX23, Havent Met My Angel Yet, smartcookie913, Sidsaid, Bernad-at, and SuperNaturalGurl32**

**Since I already gave out Cas and Dean's hair you guys can have a lock of Sam's hair. But he doesn't have to go bald, we can just shave off his sideburns and we'll have enough hair :P**


	38. Chapter 38

Cas had another strange dream which he was asked about the next morning when he went to see Dr. Crojin.

"I was an angel again for some reason. Dean, Sam, me, and some middle aged redneck type were trying to fight the apocalypse. We knew there was no chance, but we had to try since if we couldn't a lot of people would die. Sam let Lucifer possess him so he could jump back into hell. When we went to help Sam take control Lucifer beat the shit out of Dean and killed me and Bobby, the redneck. Somehow Sam managed to get control and he jumped into hell taking Michael with him. God brought me back to life so I healed Dean and brought back Bobby and later managed to pull Sam out of hell. But we did the impossible, we stopped the apocalypse," Cas explained.

"Do you think that Sam going to hell has something to do with being afraid of losing him?" Dr. Crojin asked.

"Nope," Cas responded deciding not to let her warp his good dream. "Sam's my friend and he's not going anywhere. If anyone has to worry about losing him it's Jess. Besides I got him back."

"What do you mean Jess should be worried?" Dr. Crojin asked.

"I doubt Sam's leaving her anytime soon," Cas said. "Nancy and Miranda were just deciding who was the hotter twin and apparently Sam won."

"Really?" She asked seeming shocked, she then caught her composure and cleared her throat. "Sorry that was unprofessional."

Cas snickered.

"In this dream you lost everyone, but managed to bring them back. Are you afraid people are going to leave you?" She asked.

"No," Cas said. "Because I know they aren't. It was just some figment of my imagination in a dream. And you could easily psychoanalyze the dream to be bad, but just as easily as good. After all we got rid of the bad guys and won. We managed to get back and we got over our problems without giving up on each other. It's not about the fact that I lost them it's that I got them back."

"I like your thinking," She said. "This is good progress."

"The dream yesterday wasn't bad either," Cas said. "It was showing that Dean and I are still close when we were older. We were going to die together and we were standing up to do the right thing. And since when is arguing with the therapist good progress?"

"You're handling it calmly and not yelling," She said. "And you're standing up for yourself and clearly have confidence in your relationships. Plus you're having dreams that you recognize as good."

At the end of their session when Cas was about to leave Dr. Crojin told him, "And you two do realize that you can spend a couple of hours together right? Just as long as you aren't permanently stuck to each other's side all day."

So when Cas walked into the cafeteria he walked straight to the table where Dean was sitting with the three others.

He grabbed the back of Dean's neck and the other boy opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get it out before Cas began to kiss him.

When Cas pulled away Dean instantly asked, "What do you have a cafeteria fetish?"

Cas rolled his eyes and sat down sarcastically saying, "Something like that."

"And hi to you too Cas," Nancy said. "Most people don't start a conversation by walking up to a group of people and making out with someone."

Cas just shrugged as he grabbed food off of Dean's plate.

"What brings you over here anyways?" Dean asked guarding his food. "I thought you were on a strict Dean-free diet."

"I hope you realize how disgusting that sounded," Miranda commented.

Dean just shrugged and said, "At least I didn't say an all Dean diet."

"Apparently we're allowed to co-exist for a couple of hours a day," Cas answered Dean's question.

"So have any more hooker dreams?" Dean asked.

"What did I miss yesterday?" Nick asked.

"No, but I had a similar dream," Cas responded.

"Were you an angel again?" Dean asked with a grin.

Cas admitted that he was and then told Dean the entire story.

"I'm telling Sammy you killed him off in your sleep," Dean said. "By the way I win."

"At what?" Asked Cas.

"I was the only one who didn't die, I win," Dean said.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Yeah but you were just a human. You were laying on the ground all beaten and swollen and crying and gross."

"Good to know you're dreaming about me being injured and crying. And that your main concern is if my looks are up to par at the time," Dean said sarcastically. "So did you have wings?"

"Uhh . . . I think so, but I don't think that anyone could see them," Cas replied.

"Then what's the point of having them? And how do you even know you were an angel then?" Dean asked.

"It was only a dream. And I just knew, okay? What did you dream about? I doubt it made much sense either," Cas said.

"That's private," Dean said with a smirk.

"You made me tell you my dream again, you're telling me your dream," Cas said.

"I dreamed that we were older and had kids, it was Christmas," Dean said wincing as he said the word kids.

"Well I don't know if I'm ready to have kids yet," Cas replied as he put an arm around the embarrassed Dean. "My angel duties might get in the way of being able to watch them."

"You kind of sound like a crappy angel," Nick pointed out. "It sounds like you didn't listen to orders anyways."

"Are you kidding? I had apocalypses to stop and angels to interrogate," Cas said. "I was a busy little hummingbird."

Dean seemed to forget about his own embarrassment, which had been Cas's goal, as he asked, "Did you just call yourself a hummingbird?"

Cas nodded with a grin while Dean rolled his eyes and asked, "You couldn't be like a crow or a vulture or something?"

"Well then you would have just corrected me and called me a hummingbird," Cas said with a smirk.

"A single bee is more likely to kill someone than a hummingbird," Dean said. "How can you guys say he's the guy in the relationship?"

"Who says I feel like killing people?" Cas asked.

"That's it, I'm moving tables," Miranda said and the other two agreed as they left Cas and Dean to their talk about the birds and the bees. . . That is whether Cas was a hummingbird or a bee . . .

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! I feel like a broken record saying this for the millionth time but thanks for reading and I hope you're still enjoying this :D**

**This chapter is (big shocker once again) dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: soyxunxperdedor, VisionX23, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, Niilo789, PrettyGirlyFan, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Creativity Incarnate, Sidsaid, kissacazador, SuperNaturalGurl32, and darkphoenix2345**

**Words can not describe how much you guys' reviews mean to me so I'll try to show it in imaginary gifts . . . and this time the imaginary gift is that you each get to take turns and you get an hour each having a Swap Meat body change with the one and only Dean Winchester :D Just don't expect your friends and family to be very happy when you get back to your body and Dean swore at all of them, threatened them with a gun, and quite possibly slept with half of them.**


	39. Chapter 39

Dean was sitting with Nancy in the cafeteria when Sam and Jess showed up.

"I take it people at school found out about what happened," Nancy said after one look at their faces.

Jess nodded as they sat down.

"You said your dad was a bad guy, but I didn't know that you meant . . ." Sam trailed off before asking. "Is it true?"

"I don't know, I guess that depends on what they're saying," She responded. "People like to make things up and add details that didn't happen."

Jess and Sam remained silent so Nancy looked down at the table, suddenly feeling the need to avoid eye contact.

"Do try harder to make her uncomfortable Sammy," Dean said sarcastically.

"Well how is telling her what they're saying going to help?" Sam asked.

"How is asking if it's true dumb-ass?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up Dean," Sam argued.

"As soon as you do," Dean shot back.

Nancy stopped them by saying, "Both of you shut up. Believe it or not I'm not made out of glass so you can both stop acting like what the other said is going to break me. Dean go get Cas."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because if I'm explaining he may as well hear now since he'll find out when he goes back to school," Nancy said.

"You don't have to-" He stopped speaking when she glared at him.

"Just Cas," She said as Dean got up to go to the other table.

"I need to steal you," Dean said when he reached the table. No one had to ask who he meant.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"You'll find out when you get there," Dean responded.

Something in Dean's tone put Cas on edge as he got up to follow Dean to the other table.

When they sat down Nancy asked Sam and Jess, "So what did they say?"

"What did who say about what?" Cas asked.

"People at school about what happened to me," Nancy said when she realized that no one else was going to answer.

"They said uh that . . ." Sam began.

"Spit it out," Nancy prompted. "If it's not true why do I care and if it is then I already know so just tell me."

When she realized that they still weren't going to tell her because they were afraid to offend her she changed her approach.

When she was done telling her story she asked, "So is that what they're saying?"

"They also said you were pregnant, but clearly that isn't true?" Sam said making his statement into a question and half wishing he hadn't said anything.

"I'm not," She clarified.

"So are you just going to live with your mom when you get out?" Cas asked seeming not to be as struck with embarrassment as Jess and Sam or even Dean who had heard it before.

"I guess so," Nancy responded. "I don't really have anywhere else to go."

There was a short pause before Cas asked, "Why doesn't anybody else seem to be able to talk? You do realize how annoying it is when people start treating you differently after they find something out, right?"

"Well aren't we blunt?" Asked Dean. "Besides I've already heard the story I don't really have anything new to add. . . Wait yes I do."

"And I'm sure it's highly intelligent," Sam said sarcastically.

"Never mind then," Dean said laughing on the inside about what would happen to her dad in prison.

"_Gabe?" Asked Cas. "But you're dead."_

"_That I am," Gabriel responded._

"_I'm dreaming," Cas realized._

"_Right again," Said his older brother._

"_Why are you here?" Cas asked._

"_I'm glad your life is going better than mine did," Gabriel responded avoiding the question._

"_Yeah, but that still doesn't answer why you're here," Cas said._

"_It's good that you have Dean with you, don't let him go," Said Gabe._

"_I'm not going to," Said Cas._

"_Don't let him go," Gabe said seriously before snapping his fingers._

Cas woke up the instant the fingers had snapped and wondered if it was just a dream or if it had been his brother visiting him in a dream. He didn't understand the point of the message if it was since he wasn't planning on leaving Dean.

During his session Dr. Crojin told him, "If you don't have any nightmares for the next two nights then you should be able to leave Saturday morning."

"Can Dean go too?" Asked Cas.

"Probably," She said. "As long as nothing happens before then."

Cas couldn't help but wonder if she had just jinxed it.

"Guess who's allowed to possibly leave Saturday?" Cas asked as he walked over to Dean.

"Me?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Yup," Said Cas. "And me."

"What?" Dean asked thinking that he must have somehow heard wrong.

"As long as I don't have anymore nightmares and neither of us goes downhill," Cas told him.

"That's awesome," Dean said while he wondered if he was really ready to go back to school or not. He brushed the feeling aside thinking that if Cas needed him he'd go. This was the kind of thing that could possibly be clarified as going downhill . . .

When he went to go see Dr. Crojin the first thing she asked was, "How are you feeling today?"

"Good," Dean responded although he wasn't so sure.

"So you spent some time with Castiel yesterday, how did that go?" She asked.

"No I didn't," Dean lied thinking she was trying to catch him admitting that he had hung out with Cas when they were supposed to have space.

"I know you did Dean, I saw you and Cas already told me," She said. "I allowed that to happen, I told Cas it could. Why did you feel the need to hide that from me? Did something happen?"

"No," Dean replied.

"Why did you feel the need to hide that from me?" She asked again.

"I forgot about it," He lied.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "I doubt that. What's wrong today Dean?"

"Nothing, everything's fine," Dean lied once again.

"I know you're lying, the question is why," She said. "Cas is probably leaving Saturday and if you want to leave with him you need to talk to me."

Dean sat there silently trying to decide what to say. He doubted telling the truth would help him leave with Cas.

"If you won't tell me why you're lying then will you at least tell me how you feel about the idea of leaving Saturday?" She asked.

"It's great," Dean said, but his voice slightly cracked. He cleared his throat then repeated, "It's great."

She knew she was lying so she asked, "Really? You aren't nervous about it at all? Not even a little bit? Because it's perfectly normal to be nervous to go back."

"Maybe," Dean responded. "But I have to."

"Why do you have to?" She asked.

"Because Cas shouldn't go back to school alone and I have work to catch up on," Dean said. "And it's not like I can stay here forever."

"Do you want to go back?" She asked.

"I think so," Dean said.

"Why wouldn't you want to go back?" She asked.

"Because of how people at school are going to act," Dean said. "And what if I'm not ready to go back?"

"Didn't you say yourself that you should go and that if you weren't ready you could just come back?" She asked.

"Yeah," Dean admitted.

"And I thought you didn't care what the people at school thought," She said.

"Well not really, but it's hard to ignore sometimes," Dean admitted. "And Cas does care."

"Cas will be there either way though," She said. "Why don't you tell me some reasons that you do want to go?"

"I can live at my house again and I'd get to see Dad, Sam, and Jess more," Dean laughed slightly at the fact that he had said Jess more, but it sounded like Jess Moore. "And Cas wouldn't have to go back by himself, plus things might go back to normal. And being here can get pretty boring."

"Which do you feel more? Worried or excited?" She asked.

Dean thought it over for a minute before he answered, "Both are evenish."

"That's normal," She assured him. "But when you go back you'll have people that you trust helping you."

"I guess if I have to go back eventually I may as well go now," Dean said. "Besides I'll only get more behind in my work."

"Exactly," She said. "I think you should talk to Cas about being nervous to leave."

Dean agreed and when his session ended he went to go look for the older boy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Puh-leaze read and review :D Thanks for reading and once again I hope that you're enjoying it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, VisionX23, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Niilo789, kissacazador, PoisonousForkedTongue, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, elleran1969, Siddsaid, Bernad-at, and Havent Met My Angel Yet**

**You guys are fantastic and you each get a piece of lego that Dean got stuck in the impala while one special person gets the army man Sam got stuck, not going to tell you who though :D**


	40. Chapter 40

Dean found Cas sitting, in the cafeteria for a change, with Nancy and Nick. It seemed to be where they spent most of their time since being placed in separate rooms.

He walked over and greeted Cas by tilting his chin up and kissing him.

"Get a room," Nancy said as they began to make-out.

"Well we had one, but I got moved," Dean said when it was over. "And besides I had to even the score. I'm the one who started the cafeteria kissing so now we're tied for who initiated them."

Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways I have to steal this hummingbird away again. But don't cry, I promise I'll bring him back in one piece," Dean said as he dragged Cas away by the arm.

They sat down at a table in the corner.

"Why am I being stolen this time?" Cas asked. "We're not doing so well at spending time apart anymore."

"Crojin said I had to come talk to you," Dean said. There was a short pause before he added, "About my feelings about leaving Saturday."

"Which are?" Cas asked when Dean didn't continue.

"I don't really know, that's kind of the problem," Dean said. "I mean I kind of want to go, but at the same time I really don't. I mean what if I wind up not being ready to go back? And what are people at school going to say?"

"I think you're underestimating yourself," Cas replied. "You survived through a lot of crap people at school said when you were alone. And I'm nervous too. And I know this is going to sound like something off of a greeting card, but I think that if we have each other we can get through this."

Dean laughed slightly and replied, "What a Hallmark moment."

"I'm not trying to say whether you should stay or leave, but I think that you'll be fine either way," Cas said. "And if you aren't ready to leave I'll stay with you."

"Of course you will, your greeting card's ruined if you go alone," Dean said sarcastically.

Cas shrugged, "True."

"I don't know, I still have to think about it," Dean said.

"You do realize that you admitted I'm a hummingbird before right?" Cas asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Dean said. "So did you have any feathery dreams last night?"

"Nope I was completely human," Cas said. "My brother was there and I knew he was dead and that I was dreaming. And when I asked why he was there he said not to let you go."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. "Not let me go in general? Or not let me go to a specific place?"

"I don't know," Cas said. "It was probably nothing. I doubt it was really him." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Dean.

"Why do you have such weird dreams?" Dean asked. "Last night I dreamt that I went to buy ice cream and they gave me the wrong flavour. The entire dream was me being pissed that they gave me vanilla."

"Oh poor baby," Cas said sarcastically.

"I know," Dean said. "It was terrible."

"I bet I can make it better," Cas said with a grin.

When Miranda walked over to the table where Nancy and Nick were sitting she asked, "Where are Dean and Cas?"

"Making out in the corner," Nick said pointing toward them.

"Aren't they supposed to be spending time apart?" Miranda asked as she sat down.

"Dean came and stole him and they talked for a few minutes and now they're just making out," Nancy explained.

Miranda grinned and said, "Something really needs to be done about this. For the sake of them not getting in trouble of course."

"Oh definitely," Nancy said with a smirk.

Dean and Cas didn't even notice when Nancy walked over to them, so she poured out a water bottle out on them.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

She shrugged innocently before responding, "I told you to get a room. Besides I'm helping you. You aren't supposed to be spending all day together."

"Thanks for your help," Cas said sarcastically. "I'm going to go put some dry clothes on."

Sam came to visit after school for a change, but didn't stay for too long.

The next morning Dean asked Cas, "So what did you dream about last night?"

"You don't want to know," Cas warned.

"Oh yes I do," Dean prodded.

"A sumo wrestler who won a radio competition to get a year's supply of Viagra," Cas admitted.

"Do you do drugs before you go to sleep?" Dean asked.

"It didn't seem weird in the dream," Cas said. "There was a game show thing with multiple contestants. It was sponsored by Viagra and the sumo wrestler won. It seemed perfectly normal at the time."

"You have one weird imagination," Dean said.

"Well what did you dream about?" Cas asked.

"Me and Sam were stuck in Dr Sexy MD," Dean admitted.

"You were stuck in a soap opera?" Cas asked.

"At least I'm not giving sumo wrestlers Viagra," Dean defended. "I guess that doesn't really count as a nightmare, so there's one more night to go."

"Does that mean you want to go?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Dean responded.

"Really?" Cas asked.

"Yup," Dean replied.

"For sure?" Cas asked.

"Yes," Dean said. "And if you ask really again I'm going to change my mind."

"Why'd you decide you want to leave?" Cas asked.

"So I can have my bed back," Dean said. "These ones are crap."

"Of course you based your decision on something insignificant like that," Cas said.

"Sam's laptop and the TV were also major players in my decision," Dean added. "Pretty much the idea of my house in general decided it. Besides couches are much comfier than the benches here."

"That's definitely true," Cas agreed.

"On the other hand there'll homework though," Dean said.

"I thought you loved homework," Cas taunted.

"That's when I was stuck on bed-rest," Dean said. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want when I leave and homework will just waste my time."

"You mean the valuable time you could spend yelling at movies?" Cas asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean lied.

"So you don't scream through horror movies for people to 'stop being such dumb-asses and just don't go outside'?" Cas asked.

"Sam told you?" Dean asked.

"Yup," Cas smirked.

"He cried watching Shutter Island," Dean pointed out.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Because he's a wimp," Dean responded. "And I bet you I can make it through an entire scary movie without yelling at the people in it."

"Fine, we'll see when we leave," Cas agreed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Holy crap this story has gotten long, I have 40 chapters up! I'd tell you that it's going to end soon, but I've been thinking that for a while and I've been winding up making stuff longer than I thought it would be so I would have thought that I'd have gotten to what happens at the end by now. Plus I didn't know that they'd even wind up going to the mental health place until it happened and I didn't know how it would end until a while ago, so who knows if it'll even wind up ending that way. Anyways thanks for reading :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of chapter 39: kissacazador, VisionX23, PrettyGirlyFan, Niilo789, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, Sidsaid, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Bernad-at, and darkphoenix2345**

**You guys are as awesome as always, possibly even more-so and you each get, drumroll please . . . a pair of fake ids, one that Sam used and one that Dean did. :D**


	41. Chapter 41

As the day day went on Cas began to wonder to himself if the pressure of not having a nightmare would be enough to induce one. He certainly hoped not.

As he tried to sleep all he could think about was how everyone seemed to think that they were leaving for sure. He didn't want to be the one to screw it up.

He started to wonder what he should do if he did have a nightmare. He could lie about it so that he wouldn't wind up letting anyone down. But what if he kept having nightmares and they were back?

"This is ridiculous," He muttered to himself quietly. After all he didn't even know if he was going to have nightmares or not. Over even if he was going to be able to sleep at all.

He managed to calm himself down and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up to Dean poking him in the stomach.

"What?" Cas asked as he sat up.

"It's Saturday morning," Dean said.

"So?" Cas asked.

"I just finished talking to Crojin and I'm supposed to send you now," Dean said.

"Then I guess I'd better go," Cas said getting up.

"Do I get a hint on if you had a good dream or a bad one?" Dean asked.

Cas just walked out of the room leaving Dean to wonder.

"What did you dream about last night?" Was the first question out of the doctor's mouth.

"Nothing exciting," Cas responded. "I dreamt that I had a little brother and I was shopping for his birthday present. I got him a Buzz Lightyear action figure."

"And how are you feeling so far today?" She asked.

"A little tired," He responded. "I don't really know yet, I just woke up less than ten minutes ago."

"But you wouldn't say that you're in a bad mood right?" Dr. Crojin asked once again.

"Nope, why would I be?" He asked.

"I'm not saying that you should, I was just checking," She replied. "Do you feel comfortable leaving today?"

"Yeah," He told her. "Does that mean I get to?"

"Yes," She said.

"And Dean too?" He instantly asked.

"Dean gets to leave too," The doctor confirmed.

"So what happens when I leave?" Asked Cas.

"You can basically go back to your regular life, but you'll have to see a therapist on a weekly basis," She told him. "I can refer you to one that I know is very good."

"Okay, I guess," Cas said not really knowing how he was supposed to react.

When Cas's session was over he instantly went to find Dean in the cafeteria.

"So?" Dean asked.

"We're leaving today," Cas replied. "She said that she already told you what would happen so she doesn't need to talk to you again. And she's calling your dad and my foster parents to come pick us up."

"That's great," Dean said with a dazzling smile.

"So you two are leaving," Nancy said not sounding as happy. "Great now there's only me, Miranda, and Nick. Unless I go find some new person."

Nick and Miranda weren't sitting at the table, so neither defended themselves.

"It's not that bad," Dean assured her.

"It's just that they don't even know about what happened. I mean I don't want to tell them, but it was nice being able to talk to you guys about it," She admitted.

"Well then I'll come visit," Dean instantly decided.

"Seriously?" She asked. "You don't have to do that. I mean when you get out this place it's probably going to be the last place you want to come back to when you don't have to."

"I'm a stubborn bastard and you aren't talking me out of coming back to see you," Dean told her.

They ate their breakfast and just as Dean was eating his last bite John and Sam entered the room.

"Ha my family showed up first," Dean said as if this was some huge accomplishment.

"So?" Cas asked.

"So I win," Dean said as if it was too obvious.

"I can't believe that I ever said that you don't always have to be right or win," Cas said.

"No take backs," Dean said just as Sam and John reached their table.

"Good to know I raised my son to act like a five year-old girl," John said.

"If you did it's your fault, not mine," Dean responded.

"I'd call you immature, but we both know that you'd come back with 'I know you are, but what am I?'" Sam commented.

"I'm not that immature," Dean argued.

"Yeah, you are," Cas said.

Dean tried to imitate one of Sam's bitch-faces, but it wasn't anywhere near the same level as his brother's skills.

"You're mature in serious situations, but you're a three year-old the rest of the time," Cas said.

"So what you're saying is that you're dating a three year-old?" Dean asked. "You sicko."

"You're only proving your brother's point," John said.

"Oh sure, Dean's better so lets all gang up against him," Dean said sarcastically.

"In all fairness we already did that before you were better and allowed to leave," Sam commented, getting a you-did-what look from his father. "Don't you remember embarrassing Dean stories day?"

Dean shot Sam an icy glare.

"I know that I do," Cas said. "I also remember a little story Dean told me."

Dean began to grin as Sam began to grimace, "What story?"

"About you crying at a certain Leonardo DiCaprio movie," Cas said. "And I don't mean Titanic."

"You told him?" Sam asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked. "Besides it was payback for you telling him stuff."

"Why would you cry at Shutter Island?" Cas asked. "It's not even scary."

"I wasn't scared, I was crying because the thing with his wife was sad," Sam responded.

"I think I'd better get my six year-olds out of here before they start a scene," John said to Cas.

"I'm confused," Dean said. "How old am I supposed to be? Because first I was five, then I was three, and now you're saying that I'm six. But last time I checked I was sixteen."

"Lets just go," John said with an eye roll.

"Real mature Dad," Dean said mimicking his father's eye roll.

"You are really pushing your luck already," John said.

Dean shrugged before saying, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you in a second."

John and Sam agreed and began to walk since they didn't overly want to see Dean saying bye to Cas.

"Text me later so we can arrange that movie," Dean said.

"Okay, but did your dad really need to leave so you could tell me that?" Cas asked.

"No, he had to leave so that I could do this," Dean said leaning in and kissing Cas. "He's still not used to seeing that."

"Good point," Cas said smiling. "You should probably go though."

"I'll see you later then," Dean said as he turned to leave.

He saw the woman he had met at Cas's foster house standing with a man he assumed was her husband in the doorway to the cafeteria.

He blushed about them seeing him kiss Cas and gave the woman a quick wave as he walked past them.

When the Winchesters got back to their house John sent Sam upstairs to his room.

"Why'd you do that?" Dean asked.

"Because we need to talk," John said awkwardly. "I mean have _the_ talk."

"Oh, you mean the no gay sex while you're living under my roof talk?" Dean asked casually.

"No sex straight or gay, but you get the main point," John said.

"Okay, if we're done then can I go upstairs now?" Dean asked.

"And you know that even though Cas can't get pregnant if you decide to sleep with him you should still wear protection. You know so you don't get STDs," John said, struggling to get the words out as his face turned fully red.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "So why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because I talked to Cas's foster mom and-" John started before he was cut off.

"Dad are you pimping me out?" Dean asked. "Because that's pretty inconsistent with the speech you just made. Plus Cas already tried that."

"He what?" John asked.

"It was a joke," Dean said realizing that it had been a stupid thing to say. "Some girls were trying to decide who's hotter me or Sam and Cas was trying to sell the idea of me."

John forced himself not to laugh at what a high school problem that was as he said, "So can I finish what I was saying without being interrupted now?"

Dean nodded his head and asked, "So you talked to Cas's foster mom and . . ?"

"We both agreed that it would be a good idea considering the circumstances," John continued. "I mean considering how Cas had those nightmares and since you both seem to be able to sleep easier together. And we think that this way he would be less likely to have nightmares and you could sleep better-"

"Dad spit it out," Dean interrupted. "What did you agree on?"

"We decided that Saturday nights you can have a kind of sleepover," John said. "Alternating who's house you stay at and you can stay in one bed. _But_ the door has to stay open and the second you get caught trying something it's over."

Dean's jaw dropped as he stared at his father in shock. After a few minutes the only words he could think of were, "Are you shitting me?"

"No," John replied, deciding to ignore his son's word choice.

"But today's Saturday," Dean said, still seeming shocked by everything.

"Yeah," John said, seeming amused by his son's reaction.

"So that means?" Dean asked.

"Cas can stay here tonight," John said. "Do I have to spell it out?"

"In my room?" Dean asked.

"Apparently I do," John said answering his own question. "Today is Saturday so Cas can stay here tonight in your room and your bed, with you as long as you keep the door open and don't try anything. And this can be a weekly thing that switches off which house you sleep at."

Dean continued to stare in shock.

"Go run off and talk to Sam or Cas about it," John said. "I can tell you're waiting for me to take it back and that you need to go chatter about it."

Dean would have given him a glare for the chatter comment, but he was too excited so he just ran up the stairs grinning.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! How many times can Dean talk about the birds and the bees in one week? And how many people can try to pimp him out? Did you know that yesterday was the first day since I started this that I didn't update? Oopsies. Anyways thanks for reading :D**

**This chapter is as usual dedicated to last chapter's reviewers: Niilo78, VisionX23, crimsonlove4evr, kissacazador, darkphoenix2345, EvilAngelTeamGabe, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, PrettyGirlyFan, Bernad-at, and Havent Met My Angel Yet**

**You guys are incredible and you each get a piece of Dean's jacket . . . and I guess that Dean can have a piece too . . . :P Also thanks so much to all of you who said that you didn't want this story to end soon, it meant a lot to me :D**


	42. Chapter 42

"So let me get this straight. Dad is letting your boyfriend sleep in your bed?" Sam asked clearly confused.

"Yup," Dean said with a grin.

"What the hell?" Sam asked. "Why can't Jess sleep over then?"

"Because you two don't have matching pyjamas," Dean responded and got a glare from Sam. "And because you didn't end up in the nut house. Plus Jess doesn't have nightmares."

"I thought Cas doesn't have nightmares anymore," Sam said.

"I know, but they don't want them to come back," Dean said smirking. "Plus I think Dad's trying to prove that he's okay with the whole me dating a guy thing."

"So what you're saying is if Jess was a guy with nightmares she could sleep here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Dad about the rules," Dean shrugged as he got up from where he was sitting on his twin's bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to find something to do," Dean replied.

"How about this?" Sam asked passing him a stack of homework.

"You just had to get my homework for me," Dean said sarcastically. "I'll deal with it tomorrow."

He walked into his room and dropped the work on his desk, then flopped down on his bed. He couldn't believe how comfortable the bed was, he was already starting to fall asleep. He didn't thing that anything could make him get up now.

He was wrong, as soon as that thought crossed his mind his phone rang telling him he got a text.

Dean sat up and pulled his phone out of the charger.

* * *

><p><strong>From Cas:<strong>

_Did you hear?_

**From Dean:**

_That my Dad's insane enough to let you sleep over?_

**From Cas:**

_Yeah. I'm bored. Do you want to do something?_

**From Dean:**

_No Cas, I don't want to go do something with you today. *sarcasm*_

**From Cas:**

_Well then I guess I'll sit at home and cry for a while, maybe knit a couple pairs of mitts._

**From Dean:**

_So I'll pick you up in ten minutes?_

**From Cas: **

_I guess that works too._

* * *

><p>Dean ran downstairs and grabbed his keys and leather jacket.<p>

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Picking up Cas," Dean said.

"Don't you think you should let him see his foster family for a while?" John asked.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because they're nice people and they care about him," John said. "Plus you've been with him all week and they haven't."

"Well he's the one who texted me," Dean said. "I'm not exactly dragging him away."

"Then I guess you can go, but check if your brother wants to go with you," John said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because he's Cas's friend too and I said so," John replied. "If you want to go you're taking him."

Dean sighed, then ran back up the stairs and walked into his brother's room.

"What?" Sam asked.  
>"I'm going to pick Cas up and Dad's making me see if you want to go," Dean said. "Apparently I'm now allowed to go unless you do."<p>

"Why?" Sam asked. "What does he care if I'm the third wheel or not?"

"I don't know, go ask him," Dean said.

Sam ran down the stairs to talk to his dad.

Dean heard from the conversation from the stairs.

"Why are you making Dean take me?" Sam asked.

"Because you don't need to sit at home and think about the thing with Jessica," John responded.

"So you thought making me go to hang out with a couple would get my mind off of things?" Sam asked.

Dean turned the corner into the living room and asked, "What thing with Jess?"

"It's nothing," Sam said running up the stairs.

"They're fighting," John explained.

Dean went upstairs and turned into Sam's room.

"What are you two fighting about?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said.

"Yes it does and you're going to tell me," Dean said.

"No I'm not, why don't you just go pick up Cas?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled out his phone and said, "I'm cancelling picking Cas up."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you're going to tell me what happened," Dean said.

"Don't cancel," Sam said. "I'll tell you and then you're going."

Dean put his phone back in his pocket and asked, "So what happened?"

"I might have freaked out at her," Sam said.

"Might have or did?" Dean asked.

"Did," Sam replied.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because she's spending more time with this other guy than she is with me," Sam said. "But at the same time it seems like it might be a relief if she likes him."

"Why would that be a good thing?" Dean asked.

"Because I kind of like someone else too," Sam said. "I mean I still like Jess, but I don't know what to do about how I feel about this other girl."

"Who is it?" Dean asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling you," Sam said. "I just have to figure it out by myself."

"Fine, but I'll probably be able to find out who it is easily on Monday," Dean said.

"I doubt that," Sam muttered.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Nothing," Sam instantly replied.

"I guess you just have to find out which one you like more," Dean said. "You know I could help more if I knew who it was."

"I'm not telling you," Sam said. "Just go pick Cas up."

"Okay, then get your ass in the car," Dean said.

"Dean you don't have to take me," Sam said.

"Get your ass in the car," Dean repeated and Sam got up to leave.

Dean pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Cas.

* * *

><p><strong>From Dean:<strong>

_I'm bringing Sam okay? Him and Jess are fighting._

**From Cas:**

_Sure._

* * *

><p>They picked Cas up and went to the mall to get something to eat.<p>

"Oh look there she is," Sam muttered. "And surprise he's there too."

Dean turned to follow his twin's gaze and was shocked.

"You didn't tell me that the guy's Jeremy," Dean said.

"Does it really matter?" Sam asked.

"I've got to go talk to him," Dean said.

"Dean don't start a scene," Sam said, but it was too late, Dean had already run off. He muttered, "Why does he think he has to solve everyone's problems for them?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks once again for reading :D**

**This chapter is shocker, shocker dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter who help me keep going: PrettyGirlFan, VisionX23, kissacazador, Bernad-at, Niilo789, darkphoenix2345, TracesOfTrueLove, EvilAngelTeamGabe, and Havent Met My Angel Yet**

**Words can't describe how great you are, but I'll try to show you by giving each of you one of Sam and Dean's many cell phones. Also one of you will get Cas's phone and one will get John's. As usual I won't tell you who gets who's. :D**


	43. Chapter 43

"So I see you met my brother's girlfriend," Dean said as he approached Jeremy and Jessica.

"Subtle Dean," Jess said sarcastically. "Really."

"Subtlety is overrated," Dean said with a shrug.

"So let me guess, you came over here to yell at us because Sam's too wimpy to have an actual conversation?" Jess asked.

"Wrong," Dean said. "I'm not here to yell at you and Sam didn't want me to come over here." Jess looked past Dean in the direction where he came from to see Sam sitting with his head down on the table and Cas slightly waved at her. "But I do need to talk to you alone, Jess."

Jess agreed and they sat at a table alone. Jeremy went and awkwardly sat with Sam and Cas.

"Hey," Cas said when Jeremy sat down.

"Dean wanted to talk to Jess alone, so . . ." Jeremy trailed off awkwardly.

"Shoot me now," Sam muttered without lifting his face off of the table.

"I would just like to point out that I have no idea what's going on and I'm not choosing sides," Cas said."So don't look to me to help your argument."

Meanwhile at the other table Jess was asking, "So I take it you chose his side? I can't say that it surprises me, but I thought you'd be smarter than this."

"I didn't choose either side," Dean said. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't like Jeremy or that you should like Sam. I'm not saying the other way around. All that I'm saying is that you need to choose one instead of making them both miserable. That is if you even do like Jeremy, for all I know Sam is just being a jealous drama queen."

"I don't want to talk about it," Jessica said.

"Meaning you don't want to talk about it with me because you think I'll go tell Sam anything you say?" Dean guessed.

"Maybe," Jess admitted.

"Well I'm not going to tell him anything," Dean replied. "Just like I'm not going to tell you anything he said. Don't you remember how we were before you were dating him? Don't think of me as your boyfriend's brother. After all I pride myself on being the gay best friend."  
>"Did you really just refer to yourself as the gay best friend?" She asked seeming to be distracted momentarily.<p>

"As a matter of fact I did," Dean said with a grin. "My point is that you need someone to talk to . . . and so do I. Or are we not telling each other things anymore?"

"It's just," She responded. "How do I know that you aren't going to tell Sam? I mean he is your twin . . ."

"And you're my friend," Dean said. "And so is Jeremy. It'll be like when you told me about liking Sam."

"You told him that!" She accused.

"After you already agreed to go out with him," Dean said. "So that doesn't count. Before then no matter how much I wanted to tell him I didn't. I just hinted at him to go in the right direction . . . it didn't work so well."

"Well if I told you then you couldn't do any hinting or anything to anyone," Jess said. "Including Cas."

"I won't as long as you agree not to tell anyone about my story. Plus then you'll have something to hold against me if I tell or in anyway hint at it. Plus you can tell Cas whatever embarrasing stories you want if I break the verbal contract," He offered with a smirk.

A matching smirk began to spread across Jess's face as she replied, "I think I like this idea."

"So does that mean you're agreeing?" Dean asked. She nodded her head, then he asked, "Do you want me to tell first?"

She mulled it over for a minute before she decided, "No. I guess I'll get mine over with, I've been kind of wishing there was someone I could talk to about it anyways. It all started the day after Jeremy got out of the place you guys were at. He tended to keep to himself before. He mostly sat in his car, kind of like you. But he was supposed to eat in the cafeteria now instead of his car. He was wandering around the cafeteria and he recognized me and Sam and started sitting with us. And we had one of those connections, you know? It was kind of like I felt like I could help him."

"Like he's your lost puppy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sort of," She admitted. "But it's more than that, he's a really good guy."

"That's how it was with Cas when I was too stupid to figure out that I liked him," Dean said.

"I don't really even know if I do like him or not," Jess said. "I don't know who I like anymore. I think half of the reason I'm so mad at Sam is because I'm afraid that he might be right and that I'm going to wind up losing him completely. Me and Sam are really close, but we've been friends for years, that's not that much of a shocker that we're close. What if I only love him as a friend and I'm just messing up at figuring out what I'm feeling? And then Jeremy I don't know about either. I mean I _think _we're just good friends, but that's how it was with Sam. Maybe he's right, I probably am spending way too much time with him. But the guy doesn't really have anyone else except for us. Or is it because I like him as more of a friend? Uggh this is all too confusing! Plus I don't want to hurt them."

"Well I can't tell you who to choose, you have to figure that one out for yourself," Dean told her. "But I think that you have to choose sometime soon instead of dragging them both along and hurting both of them. If you keep acting like you like both of them you'll probably end up losing both of them."

"I know," Jess said with a sigh. "But what if I choose the wrong one?"

"Not choosing is worse," Dean advised. "And I'm not saying that you should stay with Sam. In fact if you don't like him anymore I think it would be better if you didn't lead him on and just ended it. I'm also not saying that you should go out with Jeremy, even if he is a good guy. I'm just saying that you really have to think this through and figure out who you like or who you like more."

"I know," She said not too eagerly. "So what's your story?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! . . . So hey there *dodges tomatoes and various other objects being thrown at me* I know that you guys were used to getting updates basically daily and that I haven't updated in two weeks out of nowhere. Sorry *gives Sam's puppy dog eyes* but I've been really busy and writer's block is a cruel bitch. Also I fully realize that this chapter is kind of boring, but it's better than no update right? *smiles innocently and weakly gives thumbs up* Anyways hopefully next chapter will be more exciting . . . oh and THANKS FOR READING STILL!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter from forever ago . . . okay well not forever ago, but you get the point: VisionX23, darkphoenix2345, EvilAngelTeamGabe, PrettyGirlyFan, WordslingerMagician, Creativity Incarnate, kissacazador, SupernaturalGurl32, Rocksalt, yuuki Lucia, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, and Niilo789 :D Who knows if I could have gotten past the writer's block without you guys.**

**And for that you each get: A dozen pages of smiley face stickers . . . with the requirement that you stick a smiley face to your forehead, and you guys get a pile of those amazing burgers that Zachariah brought for Dean (sorry if any of you are vegetarians)**


	44. Chapter 44

"It doesn't matter," Dean said. "It's probably nothing."

"It's not nothing," Jess said hitting his arm playfully. "Besides you owe me the story for blackmailing purposes."

The way she hit his arm reminded Dean of a time that felt like it was so long ago, but really wasn't. Back when Cas was first at the school and he had flinched at the site of Jess playfully hitting her old boyfriend, Steve's, arm. His automatic reaction was turning to look over at Cas to see if he had noticed and to gauge his reaction if he had.

He had been looking the other way and Dean sighed before turning to look back at Jess.

"What was that?" Jess asked.

"What was what?" Dean asked as if he hadn't noticed what he'd done.

"What was with the practically getting whiplash from turning to stare meaningfully at your boyfriend and sighing?" She asked. "Are you sure that your story is nothing?"

"There shouldn't be any story at all," Dean said burying his face in his hand. After a few seconds he added. "I'm freaking out."

"Why?" She asked. "I thought you were the calm and sensible one."

"That's me," Dean said sarcastically. "Dean Winchester, calm and sensible. I'm in charge of fixing everyone's problems because I don't have any problems of my own. I'm here just to help everyone out and I'm not allowed to be scared or upset because I have to stay strong for everyone else. I'm supposed to be happy right now. I can't be freaking out."

"You don't have to fix everyone else's problems," Jess said. "No one thinks that you do except for you. The second that you hear about someone's problem you start trying to help because that's how you avoid dealing with your own problems."

"I shouldn't have lied," Dean muttered. "I'm out too early."

"You're just psyching yourself out," Jess said. "Everything's going to be fine. And you are no longer allowed to be at all involved with me and Sam's fight. You don't have to feel like you have to fix it because you aren't allowed to try and fix it. In fact I'm going to go tell Sam so that he doesn't try and get your help."

"No," Dean said. "Don't you remember? You aren't allowed to tell him."

"But Dean," She begged.

"You're puppy eyes aren't as good as Sam's," Dean said.

"Fine," She said. "I won't tell him, but you should talk to Cas."

"I can't," Dean said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because . . ." Dean trailed off before she glared at him. "He's told me before that part of the reason he likes me is that I'm one of the only people who doesn't treat him like he's about to fall apart. I can't tell him that when you barely even hit me there I whipped my head around to see if he was looking over here because I'm afraid that he's going to fall apart. And I'm supposed to be there for him, not falling apart."

"He's fine and so are you," She told him. "You need to talk to him though because you need him to help you through this."  
>"I can't," Dean repeated.<p>

"Then I'll tell him for you," She said, moving to get out of her chair.

"You wouldn't" Dean said glaring.

"Oh yes I would," Jess said with a smirk as she stood behind her chair. "You won't tell my story because it'll only make things worse for everyone who finds out. But I'll tell yours because it'll help you."

"Fine _I _will talk to Cas," Dean said unhappily before muttering, "And I guess you can tell Sam, but give him the least amount of information that you need to. And he can't tell anyone either."

"I'll tell him what I think is necessary," She said with a grin before practically skipping away.

Dean sighed and got up to follow her to the other table.

"Sam I need to talk to you," Jess said, making sure to add a beaming smile so that he wouldn't think she wanted to bitch him out.

"What did Dean do?" Sam asked, it wasn't accusingly, he was just confused about what his twin possibly could have said to change her attitude that quickly.

"Can we talk alone?" She asked and didn't wait for his answer before walking back to the other table, expecting him to follow.

Dean approached the table just after Sam had left it.

"Looks like you fixed that," Cas said smiling at Dean. "Or at least they're talking in a civilized manner. I knew that you could do it."

"Don't say that," Dean said angrily as he sunk into the chair next to Cas and placed his face in his hands. He wasn't mad at Cas, he was just mad at himself.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, instantly concerned.

Dean looked up towards Jeremy who instantly made some crappy excuse and walked away.

"I thought I was ready for this, but I'm not," Dean sighed. "I was lying to you, I was lying to Crojin, and I was lying to myself."

"What are you talking about?" Cas asked gently. "You're doing fine."

"Do you know why those two are talking?" Dean asked. "She's warning him about what a wreck I am."

"You aren't a wreck," Cas comforted.

"Yes I am," Dean said. "Don't you understand? I'm not the tough guy you think I am. I'm not who you think I am and I'm not the guy you want."

"Yes you are the guy I want, you're the only guy I want," Cas told him. "Think about the list I made."

"That list is based off of lies," Dean said. "I'm walking on eggshells here. And I've been telling myself that it's because I'm afraid that you're going to break. That I'm afraid of what'll happen to you when we go back to school and people start talking shit. Because Dean Winchester isn't afraid of anything, he can't be. And Dean Winchester doesn't care about what they think. Well guess what? The truth is I'm terrified of going back to school Monday. Hell I'm afraid of what my dad and Sam think. The only reason I even dared to talk to Jess is that I had to. Because I have to look out for Sammy, that's my job. But who's job is it to look after me?" Tears were beginning to fall down his face now. "God I'm crying like a girl. I guess the girls were right, I am the chick in this relationship. I mean I'm sitting in the middle of the food court blubbering and-"

Dean's rant was broken by Cas's lips brushing against his own.

"You aren't a chick," Cas said. "And you shouldn't be afraid to admit that you're afraid. I'm afraid to go back too. Everyone gets scared, just like everyone cares what people think of them, no matter how hard they try not to. You shouldn't be afraid of what your family and Jess thinks though, they love you and just want you to be okay. We're here to help you. And Dean you're four minutes older than Sam, he's a big boy he can look out for himself. As for the crying I think it's cute, too bad that Miranda isn't here to see it. I told her that she needs to see you crying to know how truly adorable you are."

A light laugh escaped Dean's lips before he asked, "I guess I might have been a little over-dramatic . . . Does this mean that you aren't mad?"

"If you thought that I would be mad when you told me then you're a dummy," Cas said teasingly. "Why would I be mad that you're human? Or that you're scared? You really are my little drama queen."

"Now I'm a crying girl, a drama queen, and the gay best friend?" Dean asked with a grin. "This day certainly is getting interesting."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks everyone for reading and hopefully enjoying ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing reviewers of last chapter, if you had told me before I started this story that I'd have over 400 (! That's right I have just over 400 now thanks to you guys) reviews on this story I would have laughed in your face. Anyways super big thanks to last chapter's reviewers: EvilAngelTeamGabe, VisionX23, soyxunxperdedor, Aurontalia, kissacazador, Rocksalt, darkphoenix2345, PrettyGirlyFan, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, and Havent Met My Angel Yet**

**Each of you amazing reviewers gets a panic room just like Bobby's built into their house :D It's there now . . . seriously, I swear. . . What are you talking about it's not there? It totally is, it's just hidden, it's a secret panic room . . . oh and did I mention that it's invisible? :P**


	45. Chapter 45

Jess had just finished telling Dean's story to Sam and said, "So you can't talk about our problems in front of him."

"So what you're saying is that if Dean has problems we can't?" Sam asked. "And it's not like I'm forcing my problems onto him, I didn't even mention them."

"Then how did he find out?" Jess asked.

"Because he's Dean, he's pushy," Sam replied. "Dad mentioned something and he kept asking and pushing into the problem. And I told him not to do anything about it and he immediately ran off to talk to you guys. I really don't have any control over him."

"I know, just try to keep him from feeling like he has to do something," Jess said. "Because he feels like everyone else's problems are his to solve."

"Yeah and he also has a way of finding out people's problems without them telling him anything about it," Sam said. "Cas didn't tell him about his dad, but he found it out. I didn't tell him anything about our fight, but he found it out. And when he finds out he takes control over the entire situation."

Jess sighed and said, "I know."

"I just don't understand why he refuses to tell anyone about his problems," Sam complained.

"Because he thinks that he has to be strong for everyone else and fix their problems before he can fix his own," Jess explained.

"Well that's just stupid," Sam told her.

"Yeah," Jess said, then looked down at the table. "And it's my fault that we even have a problem for him to solve."

"No it's not, it takes two people to fight. And I probably could have reacted better," Sam said and was shocked at the words that had come out of his mouth. Was that what he really thought?

"I just need some time to think," She told him. "Sorry."

_Time to think? What does she need to think about? This is just proving that I'm right, _Sam thought to himself.

"Take all of the time that you need," He told her. _Where the hell is this coming from?_

Then all of a sudden they were hugging. It was a slightly awkward hug that ended fairly quickly.

"I've got to go home and figure things out," Jess said before walking away.

Sam walked over to the other table in a daze to find Dean and Cas were sitting together in one chair now.

He sat down to hear the middle of their conversation.

"And you still owe me a movie," Cas was saying. "You're going to have to prove that you can sit through Nightmare on Elm St. without yelling at the screen."

"I'm sure that can be arranged for today," Dean said with a grin. He then turned to Sam and asked, "So where'd Jess go?"

"Home," Sam replied.

"Why?" Asked the older Winchester twin.

"You know that I'm not going to tell you anything," Sam said.

"Fine," Dean said and forced himself not to think about what could have happened.

"Wow," Sam said. "That's it? You're just leaving it at that?"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but when do you ever listen to what you're supposed to do?" Sam asked. "Usually when I refuse to tell you something you only push more."

The three guys sat around for a while longer before they went back to the Winchester house.

* * *

><p>Jess was laying on her bed at home in a loop of indecision.<p>

The entire time she was wondering how Sam was doing and thinking about how much easier it would be if she could just talk to him.

It was during one of those trains of thoughts that it dawned on her: _Hey dumb-ass that probably means that he's the one you care more about._

* * *

><p>"Are you going to watch with us Sammy?" Dean asked as they walked through the front door.<p>

"No, I've got homework to do," Sam said as an excuse not to be the third wheel. He figured they probably didn't really want him there anyways.

"Okay geekboy," Dean said with a shrug.

Dean put the movie in while Sam walked upstairs. He turned the TV on and pulled Cas onto the couch with him so that they were laying together.

A while later John came downstairs to microwave some food.

He was standing in the kitchen when Cas yelled, "I don't understand how are they so moronic? Why does it take them so long to realize they're dreaming? And when they do, why do they wander around looking for Krueger and the boiler room?"

"Dean, shut up, it's just a movie!" John called from the kitchen as the microwave dinged.

"It's not me," Dean called back.

"Right," John said sarcastically.

"Seriously, it isn't," Dean said.

"And I believe you," John said sarcastically once again as he walked up the stairs with his food to go watch TV in his room.

Dean turned towards Cas who was laying half on top of him and half beside him. "We've got to get you a muzzle," He said teasingly.

"I think I know of a way to keep us quiet," Cas said smirking.

"Oh do you?" Dean asked both innocently and suggestively somehow.

"Yup," Cas said with a smirk before leaning down to passionately kiss him.

After a few seconds Dean went to roll them over so that he could be on the other side of Cas. But there wasn't enough room and Dean barely managed to let go of Cas in time to keep him from falling off of the couch with him.

There was a thump as Dean hit the floor and then he started to laugh hysterically on the floor.

"Why are you laughing?" Cas asked as he looked down confused. "Did you hit your head too hard?"

Dean managed to calm down his laughter and then responded, "No, it's just that everything's so normal. I mean if the day before school started someone had asked what I thought that I'd be doing on an average Saturday night I would have probably guessed that I would be watching a movie or something with a hot chick. And I guess that you're the hot chick now. It's just weird that it's so normal after everything that happened." They're was a big, silly grin slathered on his face.

Cas reached his hand down and when Dean took it Cas pulled him back onto the couch.

Cas put his hand onto Dean's forehead and said, "Yup, you definitely hit your head too hard. I guess that you're doomed to do the chicken dance in your sleep."

"Only in my sleep? Are you sure that I'm not going to do it right now?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Dean you aren't going to do the chicken dance now," Cas told him.

"You're right," Dean said. "I'm not, I'm much too comfy right here." As he said it he pulled Cas closer to him.

"You know if someone asked me the day before school what I thought I'd be doing on an average Saturday night I'd wind up making some stupid lie. But my real guess would be getting the shit kicked out of me for some stupid reason like supposedly looking at a guy on the TV for too long," Cas admitted and he felt Dean shudder under him. "This is anything but a normal Saturday in my life and I like it. It's all thanks to you. I love you Dean."

Dean felt his heart rate quicken and like he could just stay there laying with Cas for the rest of his life perfectly happily. He didn't think that Cas had ever actually said that before. In fact he thought that they'd always used the term falling in love.

"I love you too and I'll never let that happen again," Dean told him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! :D Thanks for reading still!**

**This chapter beith dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: VisionX23, EvilAngelTeamGabe, darkphoenix2345, WordslingerMagician, smartcookie913, PrettyGirlyFan, kissacazador, PoisonousForkedTongue, ForeverTheWeakestKid, and TheSalvatoreGirl4eva**

**You guys are great and each of you gets the gift of Godstiel not killing you :D *gives two thumbs up***


	46. Chapter 46

DING-DONG!

"Is someone going to get that?" Sam yelled.

There was no response, so he sighed, then got up from where he was moping on the bed to go downstairs.

He was shocked when he opened the door to see Jess standing there.

"I take it you're coming to break up with m-" Sam tried, but was cut off when she jumped at him and held on with her legs wrapped around his stomach and her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him. Sam managed to catch her and support her by the back of her legs.

"Wrong, care to guess again?" She asked.

Sam just looked at her confused.

"I'm here because I figured things out, dummy," She told him. "And I figured out just how stupid I was being. _You're _the guy I want, you're the only guy for me."

Sam resisted the urge to ruin this and comment on how that's not what it's seemed like for the last few days.

"That is if you still want me," She said looking down and he couldn't help but notice how shy and innocent she seemed.

"Of course I still want you," Sam said. "Why do you think that I was acting so jealous?"

"I don't know . . ." She trailed off, then something caught her eye. "What's with them?"

'Them' meant Cas and Dean who had fallen asleep together on the couch. Cas was laying on top of Dean with his face on Dean's chest. Meanwhile Dean's arms were wrapped around Cas holding him tight while Dean's chin rested on the top of the other boy's head.

Sam realized that this was the first time Jess had walked in to find them asleep like that and replied, "They were watching a movie and fell asleep."

"Should we wake them up?" Jess asked.

"No," Dean muttered from the couch. "But you just did by asking that."

"Mmmm," Cas grumbled.

"I guess that your diagnosis was wrong Dr. Castiel," Dean muttered still half asleep. "I don't think I was doing the chicken dance in my sleep." He turned so that he was facing Sam and Jess, then added, "But maybe you could do a better job at diagnosing the growth on Sam's chest."

"What?" Cas asked opening his eyes. "Oh, that's easy to explain, he's grown his own Siamese twin. See his chest grew it's own magnetic pole, sort of like a planet. It brought her to him and over a longer period of time they have morphed together. It's simple really."

"Wouldn't that make us triplets?" Dean asked.

"Umm . . . I think the diagnosis is off," Jess said. "My boyfriend is _not_ my twin."

"Wait did she just say-?" Dean cut himself off with another question. "Does that mean-?"

"Yeah," Jess confirmed. "Weren't you awake then?"

"Apparently not," Dean told her. "And this isn't just an act so I don't try and fix your problems?" He asked doubtfully.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Dean," Jess said. "And if we were trying to trick you we would pretend to be somewhere else instead of here. And even if we were going to be here we would stand like normal humans instead of like this."

"True," Dean said. "Either that or you're really good at acting."

"You just want it to be a conspiracy theory, don't you?" Sam asked as he sat down on a chair with Jess sitting on him.

"Well it would be cool . . ." Dean admitted, then a thought struck him. "When's supper?"

"Dad already ate and I'm not hungry," Sam replied.

"Sammy make me food," Dean whined.

"No," Sam instantly responded.

"But my mental health depends on it," Dean begged, hoping to guilt-trip Sam into making him food. "When Dean's tummy's full he's a happy Dean."

"Why don't you get some exercise by walking to get your own food? A healthy boy is a happy one," Sam responded, not falling for the act.

"You're a dick," Dean said turning his innocent voice off. He looked like if he didn't have someone laying on him he would have crossed his arms.

"Yeah because that's going to convince me to make you food," Sam said with an eye-roll.

"She's my new favourite in your relationship," Dean pouted.

"Well Cas has been my favourite in yours for a while," Sam responded wondering why he was the favourite before. He decided that Dean was probably lying because he was too dumb too realize that it was because they're twins. Dean took brother before friends and Sam secretly did too.

"He should be," Dean replied. "I hear the guy he's dating is a total douche-bag."

"I like him," Cas said moving to hug Dean. Which consisted of putting his arms around Dean's shoulders, a very small job considering how they were laying.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Jess commented.

Cas stuck his tongue out at her, but wound up hitting it on something.

"Did you just lick my neck?" Dean asked.

"It's possible that I might have accidentally licked the area that is or is around your neck while sticking my tongue out at her," Cas replied.

"Just possible?" Dean asked before he was distracted. "Dude why are your pants shaking?"

"It's my phone," Cas said rolling over.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket, looked to see who it was, then frowned and said, "I've got to go take this."

Cas walked out of the front door, then Dean asked, "Is it just me or was that weird?"

"Are you talking about the neck licking or the phone call?" Sam asked with a grin.

"The thing with the phone," Dean responded, not amused.

"You're overreacting," Jess pointed out. "It's probably just his foster mom or something."

"No kidding," Sam agreed.

"I hope so," Dean said glancing towards the door worriedly. "You know what, I'm hungry. I'm making grilled cheese."

"Is that because that's all you know how to make since you have the cooking skills of an eight year old?" Sam asked.

"Shut up," Dean said walking towards the kitchen.

"I take that as a yes," Sam told him.

Dean raised his right arm to give his brother the finger just before he was out of Sam's sight.

When Cas re-entered the house he didn't laugh at the sight of Dean sitting cross-legged eating his grilled cheese with the grin of a little kid, like he probably would have in another situation. He was too distracted too notice.

Dean's smile faded as soon as he noticed the vacant look in Cas's eyes and the fact that he was gnawing at his lower lip in distress, seeming to be having a silent debate with himself.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's nothing," Cas said sitting down next to Dean, trying to remain casual.

"Bullshit," Dean called.

"Don't worry about it," Cas responded.

"That only makes me worry about it more," Dean told him.

"Tell you later?" Cas asked with a half-hearted smile as he glanced towards Sam and Jess.

"You'd better," Dean reluctantly agreed.

"I will," Cas agreed, then grabbed the sandwich off of Dean's plate . . . he was hoping to have a little battle over who got the food to keep his mind off of the phone call.

Dean just sat there studying Cas's face as he let the older boy take the rest of his food, a rare event from Dean that made Cas feel even more uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Sorry this took so long due to writer's block, but thanks for reading! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: EvilAngelTeamGabe, VisionX23, PrettyGirlyFan, Niilo789, kissacazador, OfForgottenDreams, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, and Viktory Winchester AKA TV**

**You guys are fantastic and each get: Gabriel's Horn of Truth for an hour. Ever had something you wanted to know the truth about? You can know it now. :D**


	47. Chapter 47

There was a few minutes of awkward conversation between Sam, Jess, and Dean while Cas remained in a world of his own.

He was dragged out when Dean clapped right in front of his face.

"What?" Cas asked as he felt his heartbeat begin to race.

"Look he's back," Dean said dramatically.

"You could have just said my name or something," Cas responded.

"I did. Like four times. Then I gave up and started waving in front of your face. And then I poked you. Clapping was kind of a last resort," Dean said seriously.

"You did?" Cas asked in a small voice. He hated the power that stupid phone call had.

"Yeah," Dean said furrowing his brow as he stared at Cas's face.

"Why?" Cas asked, why was his brain working so slowly?

"So I could talk to you," Dean said concernedly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Cas lied, even he didn't believe it.

"Bullshit," Dean said.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Last time you went like this you didn't go back to normal until I got a concussion," Dean said. "I'm not doing that again so you're going to tell me what the hell that call was about. Later is now."

"But-" Cas tried.

"No, we'll go somewhere where they aren't, but you're telling me right now or I swear to god I'll steal your phone and call back that number to figure out what that was," Dean threatened.

When Cas didn't say anything Dean moved to grab the phone that hadn't left Cas's hand since it had rang. Cas tried to pull it back, but it was too late, Dean had already taken it.

"Want to tell me now?" Dean asked.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Cas said.

"I'm thinking knowing what it is will make me less worried," Dean said. "And I don't care about Jess's rules about not dealing with other people's problems, obviously something is really bothering you so you have five seconds to agree to tell me before I go to call history. . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ."

"Fine," Cas agreed reluctantly.

"I can't decide if he would make a really good parent or a really bad one," Jess commented.

"Me either," Sam replied.

"Both of you be quiet!" Dean demanded and shot them a warning glance.

Both instantly silenced and Jess couldn't help but think, _really good it is_.

Dean's eyes met Cas's and he couldn't help but see the fear and hurt in the older boy's eyes. Dean rubbed his fingers over his eyelids and with a sigh asked himself, "What am I doing? Here just take your phone back."

Dean handed a very confused Cas back his phone. Cas gave him a head tilt, and Dean walked out of the room, and the house, with his face in one of his hands.

Sam and Jess were practically holding their breath out of fear of being dragged into the fight.

Cas sat on the couch confused and shocked before the events began to sink in. As soon as they did he burst out the door and looked around. When he didn't see Dean he began to walk, he didn't even realize where he was walking to until he was there.

As he approached the back of the school he saw a shape sitting there.

"Dean?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Dean asked looking up and trying to casually wipe the tears off of his face.

"I was being stubborn and did something stupid again, didn't I?" Cas asked.

"No, you really didn't," Dean said. "I did."

"What are you talking about?" Cas asked.

"I'm a jack-ass," Dean said.

"You're the only one who thinks that," Cas said.

"Just don't," Dean said.

"Fine," Cas said as he sat down next to Dean. "But I'm staying here."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Why do you keep staying with people who clearly are no good?"

Cas felt a pang of guilt as he quickly said, "I didn't mean it when I said that you're like my dad. I was just mad and trying to get out of going to the doctor. You aren't like him, you _are_ good."

"I know that I'm not like him now, but what if I'm turning into him?" Dean asked. "I mean I couldn't believe how anyone could ever try and hurt you, let alone threaten you and look at me now. What if that's the next step."

Dean looked heart-broken and hid his face in his knees. He only looked up when he heard the sound of Cas laughing.

"Really, you're laughing?" Dean asked. "What is funny about this to you?"

"The idea of you thinking that you could ever do something like that," Cas said. "You're freaking out at yourself because you 'threatened' me. Well guess what? You were trying to help me and I needed that. I'm not mad at you, you're the only one who is. Everybody gets mad, even you sometimes. Besides in Die Hard isn't John McClane a good guy?"

"Well duh," Dean said.

"And even if he yelled at people or threatened them because he was worried about them he would still be a good guy, right?" Cas asked.

"Maybe . . ." Dean said, then a grin spread across his face. "Did you seriously just compare me to Bruce Willis?"

"Yup," Cas nodded.

"I _wish _I was Bruce Willis," Dean said. "You would totally date me if I was Bruce Willis, right?"

Cas rolled his eyes and said, "You are my Bruce Willis."

"Hello Professor Cheesy," Dean responded.

"What? He saves people, you saved me," Cas said.

"It was more Sam . . ." Dean said.

"No, it wasn't. You're the one who found out, you're the one who practically got killed so that I wouldn't have to deal with my dad. Sam might have helped, but it was mainly you," Cas said. ". . . And I have to tell you what the phone call was about."

"You aren't just saying that because of the way I was acting before, right?" Dean asked.

"No, I have to tell you," Cas said. "I didn't want to ruin how things were normal for one night, but I guess I did that by not telling you anyways. I have to tell you now because it doesn't just involve me, it involves you, Sam, and your dad."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: EvilAngelTeamGabe, VisionX23, PrettyGirlyFan, Niilo789, Mistymoo007, elleran1969, Kc lurves pie, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, Faith Princeton, ImpalaGurl, kissacazador, Of Forgotten Dreams, Bernad-at, and Nadia SMurphy**

**Each of you reviewers gets a chunk out of Sam's cast that he had on his wrist during season two. :D**


	48. Chapter 48

"It what?" Dean asked.

"It's umm . . . about my dad," Cas told him.

Dean hid his shock and just sat quietly waiting for the story to continue.

"It's nothing to be too worried about. It's not that bad," Cas said, but the little cracks in his voice didn't make his statement very convincing. "It could be a lot worse, it's just something that I really don't want to deal with right now."

"What is it?" Dean asked gently.

"His trial's Friday and-" Cas said before being cut off.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Dean blurted out before realizing what he was doing.

"Well it was supposed to have already happened, but they moved it back. They didn't know what date it was moved to until today," Cas began to explain. "And we couldn't even be in the same room, let alone alone look each other in the eye when they decided to move it. Not being on speaking terms kind of kept me from filling you in, even if I wanted to . . ." He let his voice trail off.

Dean put his arm around the older boy and pulled him close so that Cas could lean on his shoulder.

"I should have been there," Dean said thinking that this was just another way that he'd screwed up.

"We were both stupid," Cas whispered back.

Dean silently wondered what the trial had to do with his family, but decided not to voice his question since he figured that he had already pressed enough for one day.

Instead he just agreed by saying, "That we were."

They sat silently for a few minutes before Cas piped up again.

"That's not the only thing that I found out during the phone-call," He admitted. "They want me to testify. Same with you and your family. We don't have to, but apparently he's way more likely to be away for a long time if we do. The thing is that I didn't even want to go to the stupid trial and I don't want to have to see him again. But at the same time he's still my dad and as sick as it may seem I'm not positive that I even want him to get locked away. . . Apparently they're going to call your house tomorrow to tell you guys, but they just wanted to warn me in advance that we have to decide soon. And I just really don't know if I want to do it or not. I feel like I've already had to tell enough people all the details of how crappy my life is."

"It's completely your choice," Dean told him, not really sure how to react to that.

"I don't want to make it," Cas muttered.

After a short pause a slight smile formed on Dean's face as he told Cas, "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Cas asked.

"Procrastination," Dean said with a grin that Cas couldn't help but return. "They're not calling my house until tomorrow so I say that we don't worry about it until then. We can have a terrible day tomorrow filled with homework and worrying. But for tonight we just put it all off and say 'fuck making decisions'."

Cas was considering it, but couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"You said that you wanted today to be normal. Technically this is normal for us, but if you want to try we could attempt to spend the rest of the night acting like normal teens," Dean offered with a cheesy smile and two thumbs up.

"Sure," Cas agreed.

Dean instantly scooped Cas into his arms and then stood up bringing the other boy with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cas asked, blinking more times than he usually would in a sign of confusion.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean asked as he began to walk. "I'm carrying you."

"You are _not_ carrying me all the way back to your house," Cas objected with a few chuckles.

"Sure I am," Dean said innocently.

"No, you're not," Cas said stubbornly, but Dean could tell that he was amused by it.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Dean gave Cas a stern look that lasted a couple of seconds before Cas broke.

"Fine," He agreed, then warned, "But you'd better not drop me."

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked before releasing his grip on Cas.

He let a shocked Cas fall a few inches before catching him again.

"Don't do that," Cas said feeling his pulse race.

"Oh come on," Dean said. "You know that I'd never drop you."

When Dean re-entered the living room of his house carrying Cas, who was laughing hysterically with him, it wasn't shocking that Sam and Jess looked at them like they were crazy.

"I take it you two fixed things," Sam said gesturing to Cas who was now sitting in Dean's lap.

"Turns out your magnetic pull disease is contagious," Dean offered.

"Well I'm bored," Jess said and then an evil grin spread across her face. "We should play truth or dare."

"Oh hell no," Dean said instantly.

"Please," She begged.

"No," Sam said.

"For me?" Jess asked pouting at Sam.

"No," Sam repeated.

"Why not?" Jess asked, still pouting.

"You know exactly why not," Dean told her, then turned to explain to Cas. "_Never_ play truth or dare with her, she is _Satan_." Sam snickered at that, causing him to receive a glare from Jess. "You give her something easy hoping that she'll do the same for you and she returns the favour by ruining your life. She is way to wicked at thinking up questions and dares. Plus she asks questions that she already knows the answer to and that she knows you're trying to hide the answer to from someone else there. And that's not the worst. We stopped playing with her after she dared me to make-out with Sam."

If looks could kill, then the fiery glare that Dean was currently giving Jess could have started the apocalypse.

"Did you?" Cas asked curiously.

"No, they just ruined my birthday," Jess complained.

"He's my brother," Dean said. "And a dude. In case you're forgetting at that point I was only interested in girls."

"But it would have been my present," Jess frowned.

"We already gave you your presents," Dean said. "And I don't give a damn who's birthday it is. I would never kiss Sam even if it was to save his life."

"What if I didn't ask anything bad?" Jess offered hopefully. "And if I do then you can take away my asking privileges and have the group come up with something."

Sam sighed and looked to Dean. Cas turned towards Dean too, while Jess silently pleaded.

"I know that I'm going to regret this, but fine," Dean reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Sorry for this update taking so long but I hate writer's block and I keep starting new stories. Also just a warning: Updates are going to be really slow in November probably because of NaNoWriMo. Anyways thanks for reading as always and I'm going to apologize in advance for how much I know that I'm going to have be inaccurate during the trial. Also it's happening this late because I wasn't going to include the trial, but then I got ideas for it so now it's happening. I'll stop blabbering now.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the fantastical reviewers of last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, OragamiSauce, VisionX23, Niilo789, WordslingerMagician, kissacazador, NadiaSMurphy, Of Forgotten Dreams, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, ImpalaGurl, BeatrizCP, Bernad-at, and whoever left the anonymous review and didn't enter a name.**

**Each of you guys gets to survive the Leviathan and you get a bow-tie, just because.**

**Oh and I lied about being done blabbering. ImpalaGurl has a version of this story up where Cas has a twin sister. I think it puts a cool twist on things so far, so if you're interested you should go read it. It's called Get Out Alive and can be found here: .net/s/7437857/1/Get_Out_Alive (assuming that ff doesn't screw up this link which it probably will.)**


	49. Chapter 49

_"I know that I'm going to regret this, but fine," Dean reluctantly agreed._

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Jess said excitedly, causing Sam to chuckle.<p>

"So, who's asking first?" Dean asked.

"Well obviously ladies first," Jess said with a grin. "Cas, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Cas chose.

"Hmm," Jess said, tapping her chin in thought for dramatic effect as she searched her mind for possible questions. "What is the cheesiest thing that Dean's done for you?"

Dean shot her a glare as Cas ran mentally ran through the many options.

"There were a lot of cheesy moments, but it's definitely from the third day I knew him," Cas said and was interrupted by Dean groaning at the information that was about to be shared. That only made Jess want to know what it was more. "The first morning I was here and I asked what we were going to do about Nancy's rumour. He responded by dancing around and singing a Hilary Duff song."

Sam, who had chosen an unfortunate time to take a sip from his drink, began to laugh hysterically and did a spit-take all over his twin.

"Thanks for that," Dean said glaring at his brother while he attempted to wipe the slobber and root beer off of his face. "I'm going to go change out of Sam's slobber."

This only caused Sam to laugh even louder.

"Yeah, real funny, Sammy," Dean sarcastically retorted as he walked up the stairs.

Once he reached the top he decided to take a quick shower before changing to get the drink off of him.

"I'll go see what's taking Princess so long," Sam decided after a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Dude, can a guy not put his pants on in this house?" Dean asked when his brother entered the room. He quickly pulled his pyjama pants over-top of his boxers.<p>

"Really? Pyjamas?" Sam asked.

"Deal with it," Dean responded.

"And usually you're the one who decides to wander into my room when I'm half dressed," Sam said, remembering when Dean had walked in on Sam changing, so that he could ask for a sweater for Cas.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked, starting to get annoyed.

"You're taking forever," Sam complained.

"I'm sorry the fact that you spit your drink out all over me inconveniences you, Sammy," Dean said sarcastically. "And you realize that if you try and do any embarrassing dares or questions I will get you back."

"Yeah," Sam responded with a sigh.

"Good," Dean said, before speeding past his brother to travel back down the stairs.

"Hot, Dean," Jess said in a as she saw Dean in pyjama pants and no shirt, with dripping hair. "I like your hair when it isn't all gelled up."

Dean stopped to form a model pose and his self-labelled 'sexy face', which involved biting the air at her.

Sam walked up behind his brother with an eye roll and pushed him forward.

Cas still hadn't commented on the appearance, he was too busy creeper staring at Dean's chest.

"Cas. Are you going to ask someone or are you just going to ogle at your boyfriend's chest?" Jess asked.

"Alright," Cas said, forming a conniving grin. "Sam, truth or dare."

"Uhh.. truth, I guess," Sam responded.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Cas said, still grinning. "So when you and Jess were just friends how long did you spend desperately fawning over her, would you say it was longer than a year?"

Sam's eyes flickered to his brother and Dean raised his hands in the universal symbol of innocence.

Jess looked amused by the question, she didn't seem to be the only one who liked to ask questions that they already knew the answer to.

"Answer the question, Sammy," Dean said with a beaming smile.

"I wasn't fawning," Sam said defensively.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that answered the question," Cas said. "Before Dean asked her out for you, did you like Jess for over a year?"

Dean grabbed Cas by the waist and moved the boy to sit in his lap. He rested his chin on Cas's shoulder and watched the scene play out. Dean was enjoying his brother's embarrassment way too much.

Cas was cheating, and Sam knew it. You couldn't ask Cas bad questions with what he's been through, the only dirt that they could use was the really bad stuff. And they all knew it. Yet he still had dirt on them.

Sam buried his face into his hands and mumbled, "Yes."

"Aww, who's my little stalker boy?" Jess asked, giggling as she hugged him.

Sam removed his face from his hands and asked his brother, "Dean, truth or dare."

"Well I guess that I'm going to be the only man here and take dare," Dean said.

"But you're the girl, remember?" Cas asked teasingly as he moved to sit back in his original spot. He really didn't care if he was the guy or girl, he didn't even agree that Dean was the girl, he just liked taunting the other boy.

"Oh, right," Dean said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"Well as long as your being the man, how about you re-enact the Hilary Duff scene?" Sam asked, grinning.

Dean shook his head at his boyfriend, "You know, Cas, there are some times where I really think that I hate you. But then I remember just how very much I love you." As he said the last sentence he began to slowly crawl towards the other boy.

"Well, Professor Cheese is here, but it doesn't look like he's dancing," Jess observed out loud.

"Yeah, I don't see him singing either," Sam laughed.

Dean gave them the finger and proceeded to make out with Cas.

Once he had pulled away, Dean said, "If I have to do this then I'm going to need me some music."

At that moment John walked down the stairs to find Dean basically laying on top of Cas while Sam and Jess just sat there.

"If you're going to do what?" He asked his son.

"Nothing," Dean responded a little too quickly.

"I don't think I want to know," John said. "And I realize that this is probably terrible parenting, but I'm going to go back upstairs. And as long as no one does anything illegal, no one gets injured, no one winds up pregnant, nothing gets broken, and you don't do anything too stupid, I'm going to stay up there and pretend that you aren't acting incredibly suspicious."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on getting this one pregnant any time soon," Dean said, grinning at his father as he grabbed Cas's belly.

"Grow up Dean," John said sarcastically as he walked back up the stairs.

Dean called after him, "You still haven't given me a straight answer on what age I'm acting like. You keep flopping in between years."

There was the sound of John's bedroom door closing, then silence.

Dean leaped up and said, "Off to get music."

Once he was back he plugged his ipod into a speaker and smirked.

"Oh, Sammy. The thing that you didn't think through is the fact that now you have to listen to me sing and watch all of my cheesiness. You are going to regret it within thirty seconds, but I'm not going to stop even if you want me too," Dean said, planning on turning his dare into a punishment for Sam. "I'm gonna be sure to butcher every last note."

Cas reached up and took the ipod out of Dean's hand and pushed play with a smirk. Somehow Dean thought that Cas was enjoying truth or dare a little more than he should be. The boy was beginning to remind him of Jess when it came to the game and that worried Dean.

He didn't have time to think though, because now he had to sing around and dance. It was really his own fault though, he never should have done it in the first place. Oh well, they wanted a show? He'd give them a show.

Dean over-exaggerated the entire thing. As it started he began using all of his 'sexy faces' on the group as he posed in the girliest ways he could think of. Instead of killing his brother with his off-pitch singing, he sang his heart out and tortured him with laughter.

By halfway through the song he was laying across the couch and using his ass as an air guitar.

The other three were practically dying of laughter when the song ended, while Dean just calmly sat down completely composed and casual. Although on the inside he was barely containing his laughter.

"Okay, so that was, umm... interesting," Jess said when she finally managed to compose herself.

"It's your turn now, Jess," Dean said. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," Jess said, not wanting to be forced into a scene like the one that had just played out.

"That Dean Winchester kid, I think it's time for you describe just how much you love him," Dean said, while 'innocently' batting his eyelashes at her.

"You couldn't think of a question?" Jess asked.

"Not one," Dean responded. That was partially why, but he also wanted to hear how much he meant to the people that he loved to help him with trying to get back to normal. "Now get describing."

"Alright, you said it yourself. You're in charge of the gay best friend role. And your practically my older brother. I mean how many hours have we spent together and how many problems have you helped me with? You, Senor Cheeseball, are one of the most important people in my life," Jess said.

"I guess you're alright too," Dean said while sticking his tongue out at her. Someone had to break up the chick flick moment, even if he had been the one who started it.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue back out at him before asking, "Cas, truth or dare?"

"Mmm, truth," Cas chose once again, he figured that they were screwed for having anything good to use against him as long as he continued to choose truth.

Jess had planned for this though, she didn't skip a beat before asking, "If you had to date one guy at our school, but it couldn't be Dean, then who would you choose?"

Cas began to turn red, he hadn't been planning on that question. After a few seconds he said, "Well at school there's a total of two guys who have acted normal around me the entire time and who I'm friends with. One of them's Dean, so I guess that just leaves Sam." Despite the fact that he had explained completely logically he was still bracing for their reactions.

It was better than he had expected, they had all just laughed.

"I guess that makes sense," Jess said through laughs.

"Dean, truth or dare?" Cas said, and his plotting grin was back.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the other, then chose, "Dare." He was certain that played into Cas's plan, but Dean Winchester wasn't a wimp. He never chose truth.

"Alright, Dean," Cas said, still giving him that mischievous smirk. "I dare you to-"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! You guys have all been so amazing waiting while I was doing NaNo (which I won for the first time this year :D) and I am so thankful for that! Updates should be much more regular now. Thanks to everyone for waiting around and still being here and I hope you enjoyed the fluffy chapter :D**

**This chapter is dedicated the fantasmical reviewers of last chapter: CAN'T WAIT, VisionX23, kissacazador, PrettyGirlyFan, Athena Sapphire Night, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Niilo789, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, Bernad-at, IeffingloveDestiel3, and Nadia SMurphy!**

**And because this update took so long EVERYBODY gets presents now... you all get (drumroll please)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To lick Dean Winchester's abs! Don't worry, it's cool with him... We've got him strapped down to the table and sedated, so it should be fine ;) ... No seriously...**


	50. Chapter 50

"Alright, Dean," Cas said, still giving him that mischievous smirk. "I dare you to go to the mall and get ten random people to give you a hug. They have to voluntarily take part in the hug. And the mall closes soon, so if you can't finish the dare in time, then I guess that I'll have to let Jess think up a replacement dare. Any dare she wants."

"Ooh, I might get my birthday present after all," Jess said with a smirk that earned her twin death glares.

"Oh, no, you won't," Sam said sternly.

"We'll see about that," Jess said, unable to wipe the grin off of her face.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Dean said. "After all, I am lovable. Just let me go change out of my pyjamas."

* * *

><p>Dean started to re-think his words once they actually got to the mall. He didn't exactly want to go up to these strangers and ask for hugs, although he didn't exactly want to kiss his brother either.<p>

He grinned, then turned to his twin and said, "Sammy, we both don't want Jess to get her dare. You're a random person in the mall. Hint, hint."

Sam rolled his eyes, then gave his brother a quick hug.

Next Dean's glance turned towards his brother's girlfriend.

"Come on, Jess. You know you want a hug," Dean said, holding his arms out and giving her a desperate look.

"I want my dare more," Jess rejected him.

Dean's pleading eyes turned to stare at Cas. He didn't bother asking Cas, instead he just gave him the face that he knew Cas couldn't refuse.

"Only because you still have to get eight after," Cas said as he pulled his boyfriend into an embrace. "And I'll still get to win."

Once the hug was over Dean began to search the area, then dramatically said, "Targets acquired."

As Dean wandered off, Jess leaned over and whispered to Cas, "So, other than the chance of watching Sam and Dean kissing, what's your ulterior motive behind the dare?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cas lied, with a grin on his face.

His reasoning behind the dare had come from the fact that Dean was afraid to face people at school on Monday. Dean's competitive side came out any time that he was presented with a challenge. So Dean was sure to actually try. And when Dean tried he was quite the charmer. If Dean could charm random strangers into giving him a hug, then he would have his ego back. And if he had his ego back and could talk random strangers into hugging him, then he could face the jerks at school. And the consequence of Jess thinking up a dare was so that Dean couldn't give up before even trying. Something that he had seemed to want to do lately. Cas was actually cheering for Dean to get the ten hugs, and he was sure that Dean was capable of getting them.

"Hey there," Dean said as he approached a pair of girls that didn't go to his school. "You see my friends over there?" He pointed towards the other three and the two girls nodded. "Well, we have a bet going that I can't get either of you to give me a hug. They think that I would never be able to get hugged by two girls as cute as you. Want to help me prove them wrong?"

The two girls looked at each other and giggled, then both gave him a short hug at the same time.

"Thanks," Dean said giving each a dazzling grin, before turning to walk back to his group.

As he walked past them he held up four fingers, to represent the four hugs that he had gotten so far, and winked.

He heard two guys standing nearby talking, he mentally took note of the fact that the taller one had just been referred to as 'Lance'.

Dean waited a few seconds, then walked over with a fake face of recognition.

"Oh my god, Lance, is that you?" Dean asked and had to force back a smirk at the embarrassed and confused look that he received. "It's me, Dean."

Lance now began to play along as well, while still trying to figure out who the hell Dean was. "Oh yeah, Dean. I can't believe I forgot. How long has it been, man?"

"Too long, come on give me a hug, buddy," Dean outstretched his arms and the other boy gave him a quick and awkward hug. "It was great seeing you, but I have to get back to my friends. See you around."

"Let me guess, you have no clue who Lance is," Cas said once Dean walked back over.

"Sure I do, he's the stranger who just supplied me with hug number five," Dean said with a grin.

Cas's plan was clearly working, Dean's confidence was raising with every hug he received. Cas rolled his eyes at the other boy.

"Oh look, Cas, it's your foster mom. Maybe I'll just walk up to her and say, 'Hi, Cas's mommy. Can I have a hug?'," Dean suggested before walking away.

"He's actually going to say that, isn't he?" Cas asked.

"It's pretty much guaranteed," Sam responded.

Instead of using that wording, once Dean reached Cas's foster mother he said, "Hey, I'm-"

"Dean, right. You're Cas's boyfriend," She interrupted.

"Yeah. It's a long story, but I need to get a hug from you. It's part of a bet," Dean responded. He found that saying bet was easier than explaining the dare. And it basically was a bet that decided whether he had to kiss Sam, and there was no way in hell that he was kissing Sam.

"Oh, well of course... I guess," She said and gave Dean a quick hug.

"Thanks," Dean said with a grin, before heading back towards Cas, smug smirk in place.

"I guess that's six now, only four more to go," Dean told him. "Hmm... that looks like a nice old lady, I bet that I could get a hug from her. Boy am I glad that it's December. There's a nice Christmas shopping crowd to choose from."

"Yeah, yeah," Cas said. "Less bragging, more hugging."

Dean put on his best sad face, then walked over to the old lady.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Dean said. "I'm having a hard day. And I know that this is going to sound a little strange, but I could really use a hug."

A huge grin formed on her face, "Well dear, I bet that you could get one from that nice-looking boy that you were just talking to. The one who staring over at you as we speak." The lady winked at him.

Dean tried not to laugh, and just nodded his head then turned around.

Once he got back to Cas, Dean threw his arms around the older boy.

"The old lady told me to hug you," Dean loudly whispered into Cas's ear.

"I only count as one person, you're still at six," Cas whispered back.

"Fine by me," Dean said pulling away, and noticing that the elderly woman was now staring at them with a smirk.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Cas said, subtly gesturing towards a tall and muscular man. He was dressed in all leather and had a red mo-hawk, several piercings, and sleeve tattoos.

"Sure," Dean said, he wasn't going to bluff here. Besides, what if he could actually get a hug from the guy?

Once Dean got over to the guy he awkwardly said, "Hey, so my friends over there thought that it would be funny to bet me-"

Dean was shocked when he suddenly felt the full force of the other man's body against his as he was embraced into a tight, lengthy, and unasked for bear hug.

"I know what it's like to have your friends always classify you as a joke. Don't worry, you're going to be okay," The big guy whispered softly into Dean's ear, before releasing his grip.

"Okay, umm, thanks, I guess..." Dean said, as he turned to get the hell away from this weirdo.

"Stay strong my friend, say strong," The stranger called after him, his voice cracking halfway through.

Dean glared at his friends who were practically dying from laughter.

"Yeah, ha ha," Dean said sarcastically. "That still makes seven." Dean suddenly heard the jingling of sleigh bells and looked up to get a great idea. "I'm gonna go hug Santa." The grin on Dean's face was childish enough to make the other three burst into laughter again.

Dean made his way towards the man in the Santa suit, who was clearly on his break.

"Hey, Santa," Dean said, while tapping the man on the shoulder. "Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever kid," 'Santa', who smelled an awful lot like liquor, muttered. He gave Dean a short hug, then stomped away growling some question about the reason that Dean couldn't have been a hot mom instead.

Dean walked straight past his group, while holding up eight fingers, then moved towards the doors where he had just spotted John Winchester entering the mall.

"Daddy give me a hug," Dean said as he approached his father.

John gave him a confused look, but did as he was told, while hoping that his son wasn't on some kind of drugs.

"Ha ha, now that's nine. I am so winning," Dean said.

"Winning what?" John asked.

"I have to get ten random people in the mall to hug me," Dean responded with a shrug.

"Didn't we teach you not to talk to strangers? Let alone hug them?" John asked.  
>Dean just shrugged once again and wandered back towards his group, abandoning his father.<p>

"Only one more," Dean said with a grin. "And who will be lucky number ten... Jess?"

"No." She said, instantly shooting the idea down.

"Fine," Dean said, walking off towards Sasha, the girl who used to be Nancy's best friend.

"Shoppers, you have less than five minutes to finish up your shopping. Please find your way to the checkout, then move towards the parking lot," Said a voice over the intercom. This was probably Dean's last chance to get the tenth hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! :D Wow, I can't believe that this is the 50th chapter! Thanks to all of you readers and reviewers who have kept me motivated! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the spectacularific reviewers of last chapter: darkphoenix2345, LeighAnnWallace, Oragami Sauce, EvilAngelTeamGabe, PrettyGirlyFan, Jace Nox, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, and kissacazador**

**Each of you gets a lengthy, tight, and unasked for bear hug from weirdo mo-hawk guy. He'll randomly show up at some point during your life and pull you into that hug! ;D**


	51. Chapter 51

_"Only one more," Dean said with a grin. "And who will be lucky number ten... Jess?"_

_"No." She said, instantly shooting the idea down._

_"Fine," Dean said, walking off towards Sasha, the girl who used to be Nancy's best friend._

_"Shoppers, you have less than five minutes to finish up your shopping. Please find your way to the checkout, then move towards the parking lot," Said a voice over the intercom. This was probably Dean's last chance to get the tenth hug._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing over here, Dean?" Sasha asked as he approached her.<p>

"And hello to you to," Dean replied.

Sasha made a slight wave to him and nervously looked across the mall as if she was expecting someone to come back at any minute. Someone who she didn't want to see her talking with Dean.

* * *

><p>"He has zero chance of getting a hug from her, she's a last resort," Jess pointed out smugly. "He has less than five minutes and he's doomed."<p>

"Please choose a dare that's only bad for him," Sam said shooting puppy eyes at his girlfriend.

"Nope," Jess said with a grin. Apparently the idea of Sam kissing Dean trumped puppy eyes.

"Don't worry, she won't be choosing any dare. Dean's still got four minutes. It wouldn't surprise me if he was done with a couple of minutes to spare," Cas said, sounding very convinced that what he was saying was the truth.

* * *

><p>"You know that you don't hate me, even if other people do," Dean pointed out.<p>

"Who says that they do? And who says that I don't?" She said, although Dean was glad that her overall tone seemed to be light.

"I do, in fact at one point you almost got promoted to me," Dean said with a teasing grin. "But that was when Nancy was going to have Cas, but I guess that we kind of screwed that up by dating each other. Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked and I only have-" He quickly checked the time. "-Three minutes left!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, slightly laughing. "So I don't hate you? What's your point?"

"How would you like to try to be friends?" Dean asked, purposely spreading a dazzling grin across his face.

"Sure? How would you like to explain what the hell you're talking about?" Sasha asked.

It was now two minutes until closing time, so he quickly responded, "Look, I don't have time to explain how or why, but if you don't give me a hug, then I'm going to have to kiss Sam. Which means that I'll also have to kill myself."

"So you dropped off of the face of the earth and come back so that now you need me to hug you or else you have to kiss your brother?" Sasha asked.

Just over a minute was left now.

"Pretty much, and if you give me a hug within the next minute then I will give you a full explanation some other time and ten bucks," Dean offered, speaking as quickly as he physically could. "And I'll be basically permanently in debt to you."

She turned to look across the mall nervously, then stared at Dean seeming to be considering it.

* * *

><p>"Twenty seconds, there's no way that she's hugging him," Jess said happily, while smirking at Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, what the hell," She muttered as she pulled him into a quick hug. "You can keep your ten bucks, an explanation and eternal owing me one is good enough." She gave him a teasing grin and looked across the mall, this time having someone catch her eye."I gotta go."<p>

She ran off and Dean was more than shocked to see her go embrace Jeremy in a big hug.

"Shoppers the mall is now closed, please find your way to the nearest exit immediately," An announcement over the intercom told them.

"Haha," Dean said and stuck his tongue out at Jess as he returned to the group with ten fingers held up.

"I guess that I won't be kissing anyone tonight after all," Sam said happily.

Jess loudly cleared her throat at him and batted her eyelashes, causing Dean to chuckle.

"Uh-uh, I'm not kissing any she-devils tonight," Sam said smirking back at his girlfriend. "Come on, we'd better get going, the mall's already closed."

"You know what? That's fine by me, I have to go home now anyways," Jess said as she began to head towards the mall exit.

"Sure you do," Sam said sarcastically as he grabbed her handed and began to walk along side her.

"Yup," She said teasingly.

"Would you change your mind if I said that we're still playing truth or dare when we get back?" He asked.

She thought it over for a few seconds, then asked, "Would I get my privileges back to use any questions or dares that I want?"

"No!" Said Dean and Sam in perfect unison.

"They're doing the twin thing again," Cas said with a grin.

Dean ignored him and unlocked the car as he asked, "So am I dropping you off first, or are you finishing the game?"

"I guess that _maybe _I could finish the game," Jess replied dramatically. "I'd be much more likely to if I could choose any dare or question..."

"No." Dean said once again. "Are you coming over or not?"

"Sure. You can't blame me for trying, though," She replied, causing her to receive a glare from each of the twins.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Winchester house, Dean instantly asked, "Jess, truth or dare?"<p>

"Truth," She decided.

"Why the hell do you want me and Sam to kiss so badly?" He asked.

"_Because_ it would torture you two," Jess responded. "And I like to see two hot guys kissing.

Besides, you've owed me this for years."

"We don't owe you anything," Sam responded. "And if you want to watch two hot guys kissing why don't you just watch Cas and Dean? Their relationship isn't exactly subtle.."

"Sammy, did you just call us hot?" Dean asked with a gigantic smug smirk.

"Who's side are you on?" Sam asked.

"The not kissing you one," Dean replied.

"It's your turn, Sam. Truth or dare?" Jess asked.

"Dare," Sam chose for the sole purpose of taunting her. They all new that she couldn't ask anything bad.

"I'm going to make a liar out of you," Jess said with a grin. "I dare you to kiss me."

Sam crinkled his nose as if the idea repulsed him, then pulled her into a kiss.

When the couple finally broke apart Dean's stomach loudly grumbled.

"That's a sign that I need to get me some chips," Dean said as he moved to stand up again. "You want anything?"

"Yeah, wanna get me a drink?" Jess asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, you can get it yourself," Dean said.

"I'm fine," Cas answered, causing Dean to disappear into the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll get it," Jess agreed and followed him into the kitchen.

When they were walking back into the room, Jess stuck out her leg to pretend to trip Dean. Instead of pretending to, though, she wound up actually tripping him.

Dean dropped the bag of chips and barely managed to catch himself. He was absolutely horrified when he felt his lips brush against Sam's as he fell past his brother.

"That did not just happen," Dean said angrily.

"Oh yes, it did," Jess said grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"No it didn't!" Sam yelled before frantically trying to wipe the taste of his brother off of his lips.

Jess began to laugh hysterically and Cas began to laugh along with a huge smirk.

"I have to go throw up and wash my mouth like a million times," Dean said, heading up the stairs.

Sam headed into the kitchen to wash his mouth out using that sink.

By the time the twins re-entered the room Cas had managed to calm himself down, which was much more than could be said about Jess.

Dean instantly shot Cas a glare.

"What?" Cas asked.

"You were laughing," Dean accused.

"She still is," Cas said, trying to pin all of the blame onto Jess. "_And _she's the one who tripped you!"

"Yeah, but we've learned to expect it from her," Dean said, now shooting a glare at an innocent looking Jess.

"So I can't like to see two hot guys kissing?" Cas asked, quoting Jess's answer with a smirk.

"That is so not cool," Dean said, continuing to shoot eye daggers at his boyfriend. "This stupid game is over."

"And no one speaks of this ever again," Sam spoke up.

"We all know that isn't true," Jess said with an evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry this update took a while, but hopefully it was worth the wait )**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: lillithjayde, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Paulathe Cat, anonymous-unknown, PrettyGirlyFan, LeighAnnWallace, WordslingerMagician, darkphoenix2345, kissacazador, tmmdeathwishraven, OragamiSauce, and NemoChan320!**

**I've taken tmmdeathwishraven's suggestions and morphed them a little bit to make the gift for reviewers of last chapter. You all get to: verse Gabriel in a game of what I like to call Pin the Tail on the Jackass (also known as stab Cas's dad with a pin that has been stuck through a picture of a donkey's tail) :D**


	52. Chapter 52

"I will never be able to forget the taste of Sam!" Dean complained. "And that is a sentence that I should never have to say, let alone hear! ... And stop smirking, Cas!"

"Come here, my little drama queen," Cas said, keeping his smirk in place.

"I am not being a drama queen, you would be acting like this if you had to kiss Sam!" Dean responded.

"Hey!" Sam and Jess said in perfect unison.

"Not really the point to be arguing right now, Sammy," Dean said. "You really don't to be arguing that it was a good kiss, when it really, really wasn't."

"Right," Sam agreed. "It wasn't."

Cas and Jess began to laugh once again, earning them full-force glares.

"Are you done your tantrum?" Cas aked.

"It is _not_ a tantrum!" Dean argued.

"Sure it's not," Cas replied. "Now come here."

"Fine," Dean said as he sat back down next to his boyfriend, pouting like a two year-old.

"Good, now I get to do this," Cas said before leaning in to press his lips against Dean's.

"See. Why couldn't you just watch them make-out?" Sam asked, practically hissing at Jess. "It's not like they're exactly a private couple... But no, you never give up, you just had to make me and Dean kiss!"

"Because watching you guys' reaction is just too much fun," Jess replied with a grin. "Maybe even more fun than witnessing the actual kiss."

Dean stuck his arm out to give Jess the finger, without removing his face from Cas's.

"You are a horrible person," Sam accused her. "Why do we ever agree to play Truth or Dare with you? Don't we ever learn?"

"Apparently not," Jess said with a smirk.

Dean now pulled away from Cas and turned to say, "I did. I didn't want to play with her. But you all talked me into it. And look where that got me."

"Did you forget the taste of Sam now?" Cas whispered innocently, as if he hadn't been laughing on the verge of hysterics less than five minutes ago.

"Yeah, I like kissing you much better," Dean replied.

"I would have to hope so," Cas replied with yet another smirk, before leaning in to kiss Dean once again.

"Want me to replace the taste of Dean?" Jess asked. "You already made yourself a liar about not kissing me tonight when I dared you to, so..."

"Not a chance," Sam replied. "Because I'm still mad at you."

"Oh get over it, so you kissed Dean," Jess replied. "So did eighty percent of the girls in our school. You'd really rather be stuck tasting Dean's mouth than mine?"

"I'd kiss Cas before I'd kiss you tonight," Sam responded.

"I'm pretty sure that his mouth would taste like Dean's," Jess commented, turning back towards Cas and Dean, who were once again making out on the floor.

Suddenly Cas pulled away from Dean and asked, "Is it seriously like eighty percent?"

"Nah, she's exaggerating," Dean replied. "It's got to be closer to sixty, maybe even under fifty."

"Not really the answer I was hoping for," Cas replied.

"But you're the only guy I've kissed in our school," Dean responded.

"...Sam..." Jess said in between a series of fake coughs.

Dean shot her a glare, then turned back to Cas, "And you're a better kisser than all of those girls."

"You mean the around half of the total girls in our school that you've kissed?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded sheepishly wanting to kill Jess more than anyone could imagine.

"Do you know how many girls I kissed at my old school?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head no, although he had a bad feeling that it was one or under based off of Cas's tone.

"A lot of them," Cas replied, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow. "And thanks for looking so shocked."

"Sorry, it's just.. Really?" Dean asked, still searching Cas's face for signs that this was some kind of joke.

"Well at first it was because I was in denial about liking guys, then it was because I didn't want my dad, or anyone else for that matter, finding out about it, and then it was because my dad did know about it and was a hell of a lot nicer if I had a girl around..." Cas trailed off when he noticed a certain glint of emotion in Dean's eyes.

It was a look that Dean reserved for when he heard about Cas's dad. The look that showed how much he wanted to punch the so-called father across the face. Forget about killing Jess, he wanted to kill Cas's father.

"Why do you do that?" Dean asked.

"Do what?" Cas asked.

"Start saying something about your dad, then stop practically mid-thought," Dean replied.

"You don't like hearing about that kind of stuff, I can see it all over your face," Cas explained. "So I stop talking about it because I don't like saying things that upset you. Things you don't want to hear."

"It's not that I don't want to hear them," Dean replied. "Because I do. I want you to tell me that kind of thing. It's just that I don't like the fact that you had to put up with that crap, when you really shouldn't have. But I want you to be able to tell me that stuff, even if sometimes I have absolutely no idea how to respond."

"Well that makes a pretty good answer," Cas replied quietly.

"Are you starting to feel like our side of the room only exists to them when we mention their names?" Jess whispered, beginning to feel awkward. "Or is that just me?"

"No, there is a distinct possibility that we're ghosts right now," Sam whispered back.

"I've got to get home soon, want to give me a ride?" She asked.

"Sure," Sam replied.

"Bye, Jess," Dean said, smirking as he chose to acknowledge the other couple's presence again.

"Bye, Weird-Hug-Guy," Jess responded.

* * *

><p>Once Sam pulled into Jess's driveway, she asked, "Are you sure that there's no chance that I could talk you into a goodnight kiss?"<p>

"There is one way that you could convince me," Sam decided.

"And how's that?" Jess asked.

"You have to swear not to ever bring up me and Dean kissing again," Sam told her, the words coming out painfully.

Jess pouted and looked up at him sadly, trying to make him alter his offer.

"Jess." Sam said sternly, showing that he wasn't giving in on this issue.

"Fine, I swear I won't bring it up again. It's a deal." Jess agreed reluctantly, then perked up as she added, "Seal it with a kiss?"

"Absolutely," Sam said, grinning as he pulled Jess towards him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Okay so first thing: Sorry it took so long to update! Second thing: Sorry almost nothing happened in this chapter! Third thing: You guys are all awesome for still reading! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to the incredible reviewers of last chapter who helped me reach an unbelievable 500 reviews (! :O) : PrettyGirlyFan, tmmdeathwishraven, darkphoenix2345, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Polkadot Queen95, lillith jayde, kissacazador, loras-tyrells, , Of Forgotten Dreams, Snow Angel5466,and Becca**

**Each of you gets: A hug from Dean! ... (Now available to people that he doesn't randomly run into at the mall!). ;)**


	53. Chapter 53

"Hey Dean?" Cas whispered and rolled to check if Dean was awake.

"Yeah?" Dean whispered back.

"I know that we're still supposed to be having our normal day, but I can't stop thinking about the trial," Cas admitted.

"Yeah, same," Dean replied. "Besides, technically it's after midnight so we can stop pretending to be even the teensiest bit regular."

"Good," Cas replied, then tilted his head up to gently kiss his boyfriend's lips.

Cas could feel Dean smiling against his lips and wished that every moment could be exactly like this one.

He was unfortunately dragged back into reality much too soon by Dean pulling away and asking, "So, you've been thinking about the trial; what about it?" This illustrated to Cas just how easy it was for his happiness to be ripped away from him.

Cas sighed, "I think that I want to testify. I mean, yeah, as stupid as it may sound, I still love the guy. After all, he is my dad. That is never going to change. But I can't let him just get away with trying to kill you. I love you way too much."

Cas pecked Dean quickly on the lips with a faint smile.

"I love you too, Angel-Boy," Dean whispered. "But are you sure that you want to testify?"

"For now I am," Cas said, before resting his head back on Dean's chest.

They laid like that in silence for several minutes as Dean gently stroked his boyfriend's hair.

This was yet another moment that Cas wanted to stay in for the rest of his life. The experience ended suddenly as Dean rolled him off. Once again, he felt his moment of happiness cut short.

"Sorry, I have to pee," Dean apologized as he quietly got out of the bed.

When Dean returned, just minutes later, Cas had already fallen into a deep sleep after a long and tiring day.

Dean smiled to himself as he snuck back into his spot next to Cas.

He gently kissed the sleeping boy's forehead, then rested his head back onto the pillow while closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas woke up at precisely 8:37 the next morning, their sleep interrupted by a phone loudly ringing.<p>

"I thought that we would have had a little more time before they called," Cas whispered groggily.

"I did too," Dean whispered back.

There was a sudden silence as someone else picked up the phone.

"Maybe it's not them," Dean whispered.

"Who else would it be?" Cas asked skeptically. "I don't think there would be many other people calling your house this early on a Sunday morning."

"Yeah, I guess not," Dean admitted.

Dean and Cas laid there staring at each other for a solid ten minutes before footsteps could be heard in the hallway.

"Here we go," Dean whispered.

There came a light rapping on Dean's door, before John Winchester opened it up. He entered the room, followed closely by a half asleep Sam. John was looking unusually pale.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I just got a phone call," John said, then paused as if he wasn't sure how to word the next part.

"Congratulations, can I go back to bed now?" Sam asked sarcastically, seemingly too tired to notice his father's pallid state.

"No, you need to know this," John insisted.

Something in his voice seemed to have gotten through to Sam, who sat down silently at the foot of Dean's bed.

"It was from the police station," John said before pausing once again.

Dean and Cas made eye contact, bracing themselves for what they knew was coming next.

"Apparently Cas's dad broke out of prison sometime last night. They're looking for him now and they're going to have a patrol car stationed in front of our house and your foster one, Cas," John informed them.

"What?" Dean asked as he rapidly sat up. His eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

Sam suddenly became much more awake as his head whipped up, his facial expression matching that of his twin brother's.

Cas, however, remained frozen in shock, unable to say a word. It amazed him how easily his happiness could just be ripped away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry this took so long, but I had major problems writing this chapter. And sorry for the shortness, but I really wanted to end the chapter on this cliffhanger (mwahahahahahaha) Thanks for reading, I'll try to have the next chapter up quicker.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the fantastic reviewers of last chapter: Becca, darkphoenix2345, PrettyGirlyFan, Polkadot Queen95, Casismyfavorite, Supernatural Lover D.S.W, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, Mist2393, Snow Angel5466, kissacazador, Holly-Anne Rivers, .kill, Leesa, and timeywimey27**

**And each of you fantastic people gets: a nice fuzzy blanket with a picture of Dean and Cas smooching on it!**


	54. Chapter 54

"Cas?" Dean asked wearily. "Are you okay?"

Cas was still sitting there in a state of shock. Dean was fairly sure that the other boy hadn't blinked even once in the last three minutes.

"Cas, you know how much it freaks me out when you go all unresponsive like this," Dean tried again.

Cas blinked, then his eyes suddenly refocused on Dean's face.

"Sorry." He simply replied.

"You just found out that your dad escaped prison, you should not be apologizing," Dean told him.

"Sorry."

The extra layer of seriousness in Castiel's voice kept Dean from making a stupid joke about him being sorry for being sorry. Clearly Cas was not okay, and Dean had no idea what to say.

Evidently John and Sam didn't either, since they just awkwardly stood there; Sam with his jaw halfway to the floor.

After several incredibly awkward minutes, John finally asked, "Anyone want breakfast?"

The three boys instantly jumped on the idea of a distraction.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later John, Sam, Cas, and Dean all sat at the kitchen table, staring down at their untouched bowls of cereal. The only sound was Dean's spoon clicking against the inside of his bowl as he stirred his Fruit Loops back and forth, over and over again.<p>

"This is complete crap," Sam said, suddenly unable to hold his thoughts back. John shot him a look, but Sam continued on. "I mean the guy beats the shit out of Cas, _multiple times_-" Cas shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "and tries to kill Dean-" now it was Dean's turn to shift, "and they just let him escape? And then they tell us not to worry, that they're watching the house. Because they did such a good job of watching him when he was in prison! If he wants to kill Dean, then I'm sure that he'll figure out where we live. And we're supposed to trust them to stop him, because they've been so damn reliable already."

"Sam," John said, glaring at his son.

"What?" Sam asked. "We were all thinking it! I just figured that someone should throw it out there."

"Saying it isn't helping anything," John argued.

"Because sitting here in silence is so much better!" Dean said sarcastically. "If we don't mention the guy who wants to kill me, then maybe he'll just go away. Smart, Dad."

"That's not what I was saying, Dean," John said angrily.

Cas slinked away up the stairs to avoid the argument.

"Dean-" Sam said in a suddenly much quieter and calmer voice.

"What?" Dean asked, temporarily pausing his argument with his father.

"Cas," Sam responded simply.

"Where'd he go?" Dean asked, looking around as if Cas must still be in the room somewhere.

Sam pointed to the stairs and Dean took off.

* * *

><p>Dean entered his room to find Cas sitting on the floor with an open binder and textbook.<p>

"Cas?" Dean asked gently.

"Yeah," Cas said, his head flicking temporarily up from his work.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cas asked with a puzzled head tilt.

Dean wanted to say, 'Gee, I don't know.. Maybe because your jackass dad broke out of prison and is probably coming after us with the intent of killing me. And possibly because you just ran out of the kitchen to avoid all of our stupid fighting.', but thought better than to rub the problems in.

"Whatcha doing?" Dean asked, sitting down beside him.

"Drawing a pony," Cas said sarcastically. "Please don't treat me like a child. I'm just trying to get this stupid homework done before we have to go back to school tomorrow."

"Sorry," Dean muttered. "That's probably a good idea."

Dean grabbed his own homework and began to work alongside his boyfriend. This seemed like as good of a distraction as any.

The two boys worked for hours, but finally managed to complete all of their assignments. Once they were done, Cas had to go back to his foster-home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said, kissing Cas good-bye.

* * *

><p>That night Castiel tossed and turned for hours. His mind would not get off of his stupid father. Cas wished that he had Dean there to comfort or distract him, but knew that he was on his own now. Or so he thought.<p>

Meanwhile a dark figure crept past his window, concealed by the shadow of a large pine tree.

Cas's father, Luther, snuck over to the next window and peeked in.

Through the dim illumination of a butterfly night-light, he could just make out the shape of a bunk bed that was containing two different child-shaped lumps.

He frowned, then moved onto the next window, where he found a room with another butterfly night-light. This room had only one bed, where a lump laid underneath a pink comforter.

Luther snooped around the outside of the house for a few more minutes, then crept silently down the street, undetected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter: darkphoenix2345, Supernatural Lover D.S.W, OragamiSauce, kissacazador, destielship101, DemetriFoxx007, and PrettyGirlyFan**

**Each of those awesome reviewers get their own special copy of the word of god! Have fun trying to translate it ;)**


	55. Chapter 55

The next morning, Cas got ready for his first day back to school. It amazed him how even after the news of Luther's escape, he still managed to reserve a special section of his nervousness for first-day-back jitters.

Cas gobbled down his cereal, then headed to the driveway as soon as he spotted a '67 Impala pulling in.

"You do realize that you didn't have to pick me up, right?" Castiel asked as he slid into the backseat.

"Yeah, because I'm just going to let you walk to school," Dean said sarcastically. "Especially considering that thing with your dad and especially on our first day back."

Cas didn't bother responding, he had no good response to that.

An awkward silence filled the car as Dean pulled back out of the driveway.

Sam filled it by suddenly piping up with, "You two should consider yourselves lucky for missing the mystery meat last week. I swear to god at least ten people went home with food poisoning. And that girl with the green hair in my LA class totally threw up in the teacher. It was pretty awesome, but really _really _disgusting at the same time."

Boy did Sammy have a knack for filling in the awkward silences, Dean thought to himself as he grinned.

"Just when you thought that the mystery meat couldn't get any more rancid," Dean commented.

"Never make that mistake," Cas told him. "That's like asking the universe to serve you some ground up dead people."

"That's nasty," Sam commented. "That just adds onto the pile of reasons that I am never again eating the mystery meat."

"An attitude like that is what makes you the primary ingredient in the next batch," Dean commented as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Ha ha ha," Sam said in a monotone voice. "You are _so_ funny, Dean."

The trio entered the school together, Cas and Dean hand in hand. Sam quickly left them to go meet Jess at her locker.

"This is going to be weird," Cas stated. "I haven't been to any of our classes in like two weeks."

"Well you sure as hell better remember who you sit with," Dean told him. "It would be a shame to forget to sit next to such a handsome devil."

Cas rolled his eyes, "If I recall correctly, I hadn't sat with you for a long time before my absences."

"Yeah, well you'd better remember who you originally sat with," Dean rephrased. "It would be a shame if you forgot to sit next to this even handsomer devil."

* * *

><p>When they entered Chemistry class, Dean and Cas instantly headed to the back of the classroom. Back to their regular lab table.<p>

No one had seemed to notice their absence in this class. Or if they did, no one bothered to comment on it.

Cas wasn't sure if he was really happy with that, considering the lack of attention and questioning it attracted towards them, or if he was really upset that no one even cared that he had been gone for two whole weeks while Dean had been gone for one.

It was an easy first class back, since all they did was copy down notes from an overhead. Not exactly challenging work.

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas walked to their next class, Math, each feeling a bit more confident about their day.<p>

Once again no one seemed to care or notice, once again Castiel felt a mixture of relief and disappointment.

The class was assigned a list of questions out of the textbook and left to work on it. Dean and Cas worked on it, managing to finish most of it, up until the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

><p>Cas and Dean were each amazed by the fact that no one came over to their table to bother them during lunch. It was like in their time away they had faded away into old news, like they had become invisible.<p>

They sat down at the table with Sam and Jess. Jeremy wasn't sitting at the table with them, he had decided to sit with Sasha today.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went equally as smoothly and easily. The couple almost felt optimistic, but they knew that they wouldn't truly be able to until something was done about Cas's father.<p>

When they got into the car, Cas asked Dean if he wanted to come over to work on the rest of their math homework together. Dean immediately agreed.

Sam told Dean that he wanted to have the car, that they could just go straight to Cas's and Sam could drive the car home and take it over to Jess's place later.

Dean looked his brother over suspiciously.

"You're not gonna have sex in my car are you?" Dean asked.

"Dude, no," Sam responded. "I was going to drive us to the movies, you pig. And besides, technically we share the car. Don't you remember?"

Dean sighed, he wasn't going to get out of this argument without a ridiculously time-consuming argument.

"Fine," Dean agreed. "But you had better take good care of her."

"I'll feed it. And I'll walk it everyday. And I'll clean up after it. And I'll make sure that it has plenty of water," Sam told him, imitating a small child that was trying to talk their parent into buying them a dog.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Dean and Cas had their work station set up on Cas's bed, and were just beginning to work.<p>

Castiel's foster mother was in the living room playing Candyland with his three younger foster sisters.

"Ha ha! I get to go all the way up to Princess Lolly!" Anna bragged.

"That's not fair," Whined Jo.

"Seems like a pretty intense game they're having out there," Dean commented with a grin.

"Are you suggesting that you want to be playing Candyland?" Castiel asked.

"Maybe," Dean said innocently.

"Too bad that they're already in the middle of a game. _And_ that they've already reached the maximum number of players that are allowed to play," Castiel responded.

"Too bad," Dean agreed, before leaning across his work to kiss Cas hard on the lips.

* * *

><p>Luther had been hiding out all day and he was at his wit's end.<p>

All he had been doing during the day was sitting around thinking about Castiel's new family.

"What? I'm not good enough for the little fucker?" Luther muttered to himself. "All I ever did was try to help him and he repays me by finding a replacement family? The ungrateful little bastard doesn't deserve a new family... I wonder if they even know. I bet that they don't!"

Luther began to scratch nervously behind his ear as he continued to rant to himself.

"Someone has to tell them._ I_ have to tell them. They can't go on with that monster in their house. Those little girls shouldn't be near him. Near his influence. He's a bad seed. _Bad, bad seed._ I have to warn them. They can't keep him in their house," Luther convinced himself.

"Someone needs to make them understand, _I will_ make them understand," Castiel's father said with an almost inhuman grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Thank you so much for reading :D I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful reviewers of last chapter: allwrong4life, darkphoenix2345, kissacazador, uhhlovely, Casismyfavourite, Supernatural Lover D.S.W, Guest, PrettyGirlyFan, and OragamiSauce**

**Each of you lucky reviewers gets: Bobby's flask :D Hope ya like it!**


	56. Chapter 56

Luther snuck towards Castiel's foster home, walking in between the fences where the yards behind houses met.  
>He climbed over the fence, then began to slowly walk towards the back door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Castiel, could you come here for a minute?" His foster mother asked.<br>"Sure," Cas replied, getting up and turning to Dean. "I'll be right back."  
>"And I'll be waiting extremely impatiently," Dean responded with a small grin.<br>"What do you need?" Cas asked as he entered the kitchen to find his foster mom making a stack of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  
>"Could you move the laundry out out of the washer and into the dryer?" She asked.<br>Cas nodded, then was off to the laundry room.  
>He practically tripped over Charlie as he passed through the doorway.<br>"What are you doi-" Cas started to ask, but cut himself off when the girl held her finger to her lips.  
>Cas closed the door behind him, realizing that the girls were playing hide and seek.<br>He quickly moved all of the laundry over, then exited the laundry room making sure to shut the light off and close the door behind him so that he wouldn't reveal Charlie's location.  
>As Cas entered the kitchen, Jo ran across the room in front of him.<br>"Found you!" She yelled, pulling Anna from underneath the kitchen table.  
>It was at that exact moment that Luther kicked the back door open.<br>His eye twitched as he entered the room, shotgun in hand.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" Cas asked, his mental filter not preventing him from patronizing the man holding a gun.<br>"I think the real question is what the hell are you doing living here?" Luther growled. "Did you really think you could get away with pretending to be normal?"

* * *

><p>Dean, who had heard the conversation from where he still sat on Cas's bed, quietly and carefully got up.<br>Sam was right, Dean thought to himself, the police are useless. First they let Luther escape and now they're sitting in their car out on the street entirely oblivious to the fact that Luther just broke in through the back door.  
>The door to Cas's room was leaning half-shut already and Dean didn't dare move the door any further closed. He was fairly sure that Cas's doorway couldn't be seen from the kitchen anyways, not that it helped comfort his nerves.<br>Dean knew that he had to somehow get to the cops outside and tell them what the hell was going on in there.  
>He tiptoed towards Cas's window, moving so slowly and carefully that he was almost positive five minutes had passed by the time he finally made it to the window.<br>Now came the hard part, trying to silently get the window open.  
>Dean gently gripped the window-sill and twisted the locks so that he would be able to pull the window up.<br>He breathed a sigh of relief, then as slowly as possible began to pull the window upwards an inch at a time.

* * *

><p>"Don't you people know what he is?" Luther shouting hysterically. "How can you let him near your girls?"<br>No one responded.  
>Luther went to go speak, then looked around the room, noticing for the first time that there were only two children here.<br>"Where's the third one?" Luther asked, his voice filled with hostility.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about," Cas's foster mom said through tears.<br>"Yes you do," Luther insisted, clearly not fooled. "Three little girls live here. I only see two. Where the hell is the third one?"

* * *

><p>The bottom of the window made a thump as it hit the top of the frame. Dean flinched, praying that Luther hadn't heard.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Luther asked. "Sounded like there's a fifth person here. I wonder if that could be the third girl who's existence I'm hallucinating."<br>Cas's father headed towards where he had heard the noise, to Castiel's room.  
>He pushed the door open to find Dean halfway out the window.<br>"Shit," Dean muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! :D Sorry this chapter took so long and is so short, I had a hard time writing it since I know that I'm nearing the end. Thanks for reading and waiting :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the spectacular reviewers of last chapter: allwrong4life, darkphoenix2345, Casismyfavorite, Supernatural Lover D.S.W, Allison Chain, kissacazador, timeywimey27, OragamiSauce, Aislinn Gray**

**Each of you gets...**

**A chunk of Sam's cast that he wore after the zombie chick broke his wrist in Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things! (Sam would just like to apologize for the smell :P)**


	57. Chapter 57

_Cas's father headed towards where he had heard the noise, to Castiel's room._

_He pushed the door open to find Dean halfway out the window._

_"Shit," Dean muttered to himself._

Luther went to go grab Dean's leg, but was stopped by something. No, not something... Someone.

Cas had grabbed onto his shirt to hold him back. Luther spun around to slap him off, but didn't get the chance before Cas punched him in the face.

Dean hesitated for a few seconds outside the window, just long enough to see Luther recover from the punch and hit Cas with an even stronger one, before running.

He full force ran, practically falling as he rounded the corner of the house. When he saw the two cop cars, he let out a dry chuckle.

The cop in the driver's seat of the nearest car was playing a fucking crossword puzzle. Cas was fighting his crazy-ass dad, who had snuck in the back door of Cas's new house with a shotgun, and they were sitting there playing a goddamned crossword.

The cop and his partner didn't even seem to notice Dean until he had pried the driver's door open.

"He's in there with a gun," Dean quickly told them. "And when I got out he was beating the crap out of Cas."

At least the cops decided to do their job now. They all jumped out of their cars and headed into Castiel's foster home.

One yelled for Dean to wait out there, but the teenager was having none of that. He needed to be in there so that if worst came to worst he could find his own creative ways to distract Luther into shooting him instead of Cas.

* * *

><p>Dean froze when he reached the doorway of Cas's bedroom. Cas was laying on the floor, with a bleeding nose and already forming black eye. Luther was standing over him with a gun pointed right at his son's head.<p>

The four officers had their guns pointed at Luther.

"Police, drop your weapon and put your hands in the air," One of the officers told him.

Luther smirked a little, but didn't move. Dean wanted to punch the smirk off of that bastard's face. The only thing that kept him frozen in place was the idea of Cas being shot because he charged Luther.

"I said drop your weapon," The cop repeated sternly.

Dean saw what happened next as if it were in slow motion. Luther's finger moved to pull the trigger, but before he could one of the cops pulled his own.

A bullet went flying across the room and straight into the chest of Luther, who dropped his gun and stared down at the bullet hole in shock.

Slowly he fell forward and landed on top of Cas who grunted in pain as he felt all of his father's weight hit him.

Dean knew that he was supposed to stay back just as well as he knew that he was supposed to have stayed outside when the cops came in. He just really didn't give a fuck about their rules. Cas was laying there in pain, covered in a combination of his own and his father's blood and pinned to the ground by his dad's dying body.

Dean ran over and slid to the ground next to Cas while pushing Luther off of him.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas responded by weakly laughing. A response which somehow comforted Dean more than any words could have.

"What are you laughing about?" Dean asked quietly.

"You were wrong," Cas told him, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow. "The first day that I met you, you said that socially awkward plus slightly less socially awkward equals normal. That was a load of shit. We are _not _normal."

"You're just figuring that out now?" Dean teased with a tilted smile, the one that had made Cas's heart melt the first time that he had seen it. "Normal's overrated... And who are you calling socially awkward?"

"If you say that you're socially awesome then I might have to disown you," Cas told him.

"Not a chance. You're stuck with me," Dean told him.

Cas sat up suddenly as he remembered something, "I have to go get Charlie, she's still in the laundry room."

The police officers let him walk past them, although they gave him leary looks.

Dean followed close behind him. He wasn't planning on letting Cas out of his sight again anytime soon.

* * *

><p>When Cas opened the door and turned on the lights, he found Charlie curled up in the corner of the room crying.<p>

"It's okay, he's gone," Cas told the girl as he held his arms out to her.

Cas knew that he should at least feel a little upset that his father was dead, but he didn't. All he felt was relief and he was one hundred percent okay with that.

Charlie snivelled a little, then got up and wrapped her arms tightly around Cas's neck.

Cas picked her up and walked back towards the kitchen with the little girl clinging tightly to him.

Cas's foster mom and the other two kids were already in there. Cas's mom was explaining what had happened to one of the cops. Another stood just outside the door talking on his cell phone, presumably calling someone to come pick up Luther's body. The sight of this gave Dean an idea.

"I should go call my dad," He told Cas.

He was reluctant to leave Cas alone in the room, but it was too loud to talk on the phone in that room. And he didn't really have anything to worry about, Luther was dead and there were still police officers in the room with Cas. He would be fine.

Once Dean had left the room, Cas's foster mom came over to talk to him.

"You know that he was wrong, right?" She asked. "With the stuff he said about you. He acted like you're a monster, but you're not. You're a part of the family and we love you."

Cas smiled a little, "I love you guys too."

* * *

><p>When Castiel's foster dad came home from work, he saw the two patrol cars leaving his house. When he walked inside he found two of his foster daughters sitting on the couch with the tv on, although they weren't really paying attention. Each was sitting there looking scared and trying not to cry.<p>

"What happened?" Cas's foster father asked as he entered the kitchen.

Cas still had a teary-eyed Charlie attached to him, so he hadn't gotten the chance to change out of his blood-covered clothes. He had managed to wash the blood off of his face, but his black eye had fully formed now.

Dean was sitting right next to him with Sam and John nearby. Cas's foster mom was making tea, not because she particularly wanted any. It was more of a lame effort to keep herself busy so that she wouldn't break down in front of them all.

No one seemed to want to answer.

After a long silence, Dean finally spoke up.

"Cliff note version: Cas's dad showed up with a gun, I crawled out a window and got the cops, they shot him when he tried to kill Cas," He explained.

Charlie hugged Cas even tighter, causing him to involuntarily cringe. He'd been hit pretty hard in the chest and he was really feeling it now.

Dean noticed the cringe and instantly reached for the girl.

"Charlie, you're gonna come sit with me for a while, okay?" Dean asked.

The girl didn't answer, but after she was taken off of Cas, she clung tightly to Dean instead.

"I'm gonna go for a shower and change," Cas said, looking down at the dried blood on his clothes and arms.

* * *

><p>Cas returned to the kitchen, clean and in the Donald Duck pajama pants that Dean had lent him the first night that he had slept over. They had long since become official property of Cas.<p>

He heard Dean's voice in the living room, so he turned into the room to find all the adults and Sam sitting on the couch, while Dean sat on the floor playing a board game with the three girls. The girls seemed to have finally calmed down.

"At least you got playing Candyland out of this," Cas commented as he sat down next to his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but it would be funner if they would stop cheating," Dean responded. "They look through the deck and choose which card to give me. I have gotten Plumpy about four turns in a row now. And me and Anna are the only ones who still need to finish." Anna giggled at this.

"Dean, just let them cheat," John told his son. "It amazes me that when you were little you used to let Sam win every game, but you can't let three little girls cheat against you."

"You let me win?" Sam asked, his childhood shattering before his eyes.

"Yeah, Sam," Dean responded. "And I don't know how you didn't figure it out. We'd be playing war and aces would be high whenever you got them, but low every time I got them."

Anna pulled a card and crossed the finish as third place.

"Here you go," She said, handing Dean a different card.

Dean looked down at it, "Plumpy. They're all done and I still get Plumpy."

Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss.

"I'm pretty sure that after everything that's happened today you can survive losing a game of Candyland," Cas told him.

"I could lose at every board game in the world," Dean told him. "I just don't wanna lose you."

Normally Sam would have snorted at the cheesiness of that, but he let Dean get away with it for this one day only.

Cas grinned a stupid smile. Maybe his life wasn't perfect. Maybe he and Dean still had to go to therapy weekly. But he was happy. He had Dean. He had Sam and Jess. He had a new family that loves him. And he didn't have to put up with his father. That was a lot more than he'd had the year before. And it was a lot to feel glad about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! A super big thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story. There's no way that I would have finished it without your support :) And an extra thanks to the guest who reviewed today and gave me the extra push to write the last chapter. I was sad that it was coming to an end and couldn't make myself do it without that push :D**

**Another thanks to all of the reviewers of last chapter who helped me reach over 600(!) reviews, this chapter is dedicated to you guys: allwrong4life, shellydiann, Casismyfavorite, kissacazador, Supernatural Lover D.S.W, darkphoenix2345, accio-jellyfish, OragamiSauce, BooksandNetflix, AaaaaAAAAAGHH, PFT, Keefer, GottaLoveTheWinchesters, , RJsGurl, Rachel L, the-smart-brothe, and the two anonymous guest reviewers :D**

**Confetti bags for everyone! I hope you liked the ending :D**


End file.
